


The Odyssey of Steve Smith

by Blackwolf2471



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Big Cock, Breastfeeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Cumshots, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Steve, I'm Not Ashamed, Incest, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pussy, tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolf2471/pseuds/Blackwolf2471
Summary: The epic tale of Steve and his life of fucking mad bitches,love, adventure and lots of sex
Relationships: Francine Smith/Steve Smith, Hayley Smith/Steve Smith, Linda Memari/Francine Smith, Linda Memari/Francine Smith/Hayley Smith/Steve Smith, Linda Memari/Steve Smith, Steve Smith / Harem, Steve Smith/Hideki Yoshida, Steve smith/ Donna Tubbs, Steve smith/Bonnie Swanson, Steve smith/Lois Griffin, Steve smith/Marge Simpson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work, sorry if you catch any grammar mistakes, i want to see how this work evolves, i have a few ideas on how the story will progress, like a kudos if you want, and enjoy
> 
> Thanks

Book 1

Frustration and Thought

Steve smith grew up on the quiet mundane suburbs of Langley falls, Virginia. He was born into a middle-class family, youngest of 2. His father was Stan Smith, a CIA agent in the Headquarters of the city. He was a hard line republican, gun enthusiastic, always wore a Navy suit, black tie, White shirt and black oxfords. His father had a strong bolting chin, somewhat muscular, somewhat fat, body. 

His father was the breadwinner of the family, as his mother Francine was a loyal and devoted housewife, who is a stunningly attractive woman, long luscious blonde hair, running down her lower backside, her body was of that of a goddess, a Aphrodite of the Modern era. She had an essence of beauty wherever she walked, with her curvy body and plum arse. Ever after 2 children, Francine had a D cup breasts and slim waist. Francine always wore here standard pink dress and pearl necklace, and a pair of pink shoes. 

Stan’ and Francine’ first born was Hayley, a contrary to her father, Hayley is a ultra liberal, pot smokeing hippy, married to her hippy husband Jeff fisher, She is tall for a woman, skinny, with a medium size breasts, a firm, curvy arse she inherited from her mother. Hayley is unemployed and tries to better herself. 

The youngest of the family Steve, a young impressionable geek at the local school, he is tallish being 6 foot 1 inch, after years of sexual frustration and rejection, Steve challenged his sexual energy into working out, after 2 years of hard work, Steve is shredded like Bruce lee, wearing thick glasses, and brown auburn hair. Steve is unpopular at high school and shy with women. However luck did shine on Steve when it came to the bedroom department, with a 10 inch long and 7.5 inch girth, he was packing some heat down below the belt. Steve is ambitious, charming and as most teenagers he is horny as a bitch in heat, and has an unquenchable thirst for sex. 

Roger smith is the Alien from outer space, a master in-disguise with thousands of personas, he is bisexual/ gay creator and a self-centred bastard which his species are known for, he lives in the attic of the smiths house. He is usually accompanied by the talking fish of Klaus, former East-German ski jumper, who was kidnapped and swapped minds with a goldfish by the CIA. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a fun night with his friends Barry, snot and toshi, bike riding and pranking his neighbours was common for Steve and his gang. Cycling home after promising his mom to be home by 11pm, Steve strolled into his home, greeted by no one.

He walked into the kitchen, preparing a grilled cheese sandwich and a coke. There he found Klaus and Roger hammered after another one of their wild eventful nights, who knows where they were, what they drank, smoked or robbed, they were both passed out on the kitchen counter. 

Laughing at their collapsed form, Steve proceeded with making his grilled cheese. Splashing some olive oil on the pan, at low-medium heat he adds white bread, sprinkles salt and pepper, adding his cheddar and american cheese, he gives it a variation, adding the final slice of bread on top, he flips over the sandwich letting it cook on its slide for a minute or two. 

Sliding the sandwich off the pan into, his plate, he grabs a coke, and leaves the kitchen for his dad’s lazy boy, collapsing on the chair, he browses the TV, until he finds Channel 3 news, who recently hired a new weather reporter, some Columbia bitch, with a nice ass, and tits. Steve ate his sandwich with a his cock beginning to stir, Steve began to think of his mother for some strange reason, and thought the weather girl looked like his mom, Steve unbuttoned his pants and whipped out his hard cock, beginning to stroke his cock in a slow rhythm, getting more vigorous as he kept thinking of his mother in many sexual manners.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Bullshit that was the best sex, my ass, he barely lasted 5 minutes’ Francine huffed out of her bed, leaving her husband Stan to slumber after fucking his smoking hot wife. 

Francine was left frustrated as her husband tapped out after fucking her missionary style for a good solid 5 minutes, cumming way too soon for Francine climax. 

‘He never gives a fuck whenever I cum or not, I hoped he learned when we got rid of the poltergasm, that I have needs to fill, and kinks to sort out, with a good old fuck. Dammit I’m pissed, I need to wash off the spunk left from Stan.’

Francine, walked to the shower enjoying the warm water hitting, her soft white flesh, cleaning her pussy of stan’s cum, and washing that sex smell off her body. 

Thinking while in the Shower, Francine questions where it went all wrong in her sex life with Stan. 

‘ Where did it all go wrong, I mean when we started having sex he was amazing, he really was a fantastic love and cared about my needs.’

‘But I haven’t cummed in months and I need a good hard fuck, stan can barely get it up any more, and when he does get up, it ins’t that impressive if I’m being honest with myself, I love Stan, but I’m been with a lot of guys in the past, he isn't that big compared to some of the previous guys.’ 

After drying herself with the Egyptian white towels, Francine decided to get that nice red wine, she stole from Greg and terry’s party last month, she had a thirst for wine after her disappointing fuck with Stan.

Walking as quiet as a mouse, past the sleeping form of Stan, Francine walked down her hallway, wearing her dressing gown, she heard a grunt from downstairs in the living room.

Francine carefully tipped toed to the edge of the stairs, to observe what was the commotion, kneeling down, and turning her head to see that living room, being lit by the Standing lamp her father gave as a wedding gift and the TV that was paused, showing an attractive female weather reporter. What Francine saw next shocked her to her core.

Francine saw her son, Steve, jerking off, and from what Francine could hear, he was muttering her name, his own mother. Steve had his eyes slammed shut and pants around his ankles, lying flat on the extended lazy boy. Francine focused on her sons’ penis, it was huge, at least 8 to 10 inches from where she was staring and so thick. 

Francine’s pussy stared to get wet, like a melting ice cube.

‘Fuck me Francine, he is your son!!!’ she thought to herself.

‘But look at that thing, Stan isn’t even half that’

‘Mom….FUCK me, I want to fuck you so bad…… I want you to suck this fat cock. Choke on it…….. FUCKKKKK!!!!!!

Out came 10 or 12 strands of cum rising high in the air, landing explosively on his shirt and bare lap.

‘Jesus Christ, what a cock……..He’s your son francine…… but he is a beast, and you can shape him into a pure stud.’ The horny thoughts debated with her rational thoughts in her head. 

Francine was soaked and leaking juices from her cunt. Steve kicked down the extension of the lazy boy, walking quietly to the downstairs bathroom to presumably to clean his cum off him. 

Steve didn’t notice Francine on the top steps of the stairs, lucky for Francine, she quickly but stealthy went back to her bed. Francine tried her hardest to fall asleep next to stan but couldn’t, she was not able to stop thinking of her sons cock, how it would feel fucking her raw, would it even fit all the way into her? Francine pondered about for awhile lying in bed, glancing to her alarm clock, it read 1.00am 

‘Fuck it, I’m too horny for sleep, I need to cum’ 

Francine tiptoed to her bathroom, where she put down the lid on the toilet seat. Francine began to finger her clit and cunt, thinking off Steve and his bulging cock, after a good while fingering herself Francine came, hard, placing a folded towel in front off her face to avoid her moaning from escaping her. 

‘That was fun and all, but i need to feel the real thing, i know it’s a sin a taboo, but Steve smith you are in for a fun ride buster.

  
  
  


  
  



	2. Book 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Book 2

Dreams and Reality 

In the early hours of the day, when the sun is piercing the night time sky, bringing morning, all are in slumber in the smith house, apart from francine who woke up with a hunger for cock, specifically her son's cock.

Pushing the covers off her side of the bed, silently to make sure stan did not hear her. Francine had a strong desire to go to her sons bed and relive her plan to teach him all about sex. Francine’s hornienss clearly has token control of her actions, as she leaves her room with her sleeping husband, closing the door she is now in the hallway.

Francine walks as lightly and slowly as walking over a frozen lake, Reaching the door of her son she opens the door and enters, and closes the door behind her locking it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve walks into his parents bedroom on a hot summer's day, Steve finds no one in here.

‘Thank fuck, I’m sure she must have some used panties around here, she always does the wash after dinner.’

On the right front corner of his parents', cleaned and made bed, Steve finds his father’s collar shirt, navy pants, and a pair of black laced panties.

‘Haha, I knew it! She always washes her and dad’s clothes at night.’

Steve is overfilled with happiness and is reaching critical horniess, he grabs his mom's panties, smothering his mouth and nose, he sniffs them hard, like lines of cocaine in Miami 

‘Humm Mother your smell drives me crazy!!’

Steve saw a red bouncy kick ball, bounce across the room. Signifinning that this was a lucid dream.  Steve was so excited that he began to imagine his mother in bed, wanting sex. 

‘I feel an uncontrollable desire for my mother, but who can blame me. She’s a sex goddess.’

‘I can even imagine my mother looking at me horny’

Steve imagined his mother wearing a black lace, one piece lingerie, that hugged and exposed her stupendous breasts, and wide curvy definned, hips. The Lingerie was also see-through, and Francine was sprawled out on the bed, with her dazily legs off to the side.

Steve unzipped his blue jeans, letting them drop to the floor, grabbing his cock and began sniffing his mother's panties while jerking off his god-like Cock.

‘Oh mother, how I want to make love to you, dad doesn't deserve your beauty.’

Francine sat up on her bed, giving steve a good view of her perfectly sculpted ass, and curvy defined hips. Francine looked at him with a fuck me face, her blonde hair coverd part of her pretty face.

‘Mother I need to fuck you, even if it’s like this, in my dreams.’

‘Yes my son. I will let you fuck me.’

Francine rose up on the bed, sitting back behind her knees and arching her back, bringing her chest forward, she grabbed her breasts and spoke 

‘Do you like my breasts?’

‘I’ll show you them, to you’

She spoke, while ripping the straps of her lingerie, exposing her bare breasts. Steve stood there with his cock in hand stroking while getting high off his mother's panties. 

‘And now, my son, what would you like to see?’

Francine started to shuffle with her knees towards steve.

‘Show me your wonderful ass. I am in love with her’

Francine turned around and positioned herself in a downward dog move raising her ass high in the open air.

‘Do you like this position? Do you like to see my butt from this angle’ Francine spoke with a sudcening voice.

Steve stripped himself of his clothes and positioned himself in front of Francine's ass, moving his legs forward over the back of Francine's knees. Clasping his mother's arse, Steve stuck his face deep in between Francine's cheeks, inhaling the sweet and tender smell of his mother’s rose bud.

‘HMMMMM!’

‘Yes my son. Make my Vagina, the place where you entered this world from, Wet and salty.’

Steve moved the lingerie strap to the side, exposing his mother's pussy, getting high of it’s intoxicating smell, Steve started to lick her pussing, embracing the new taste he is experiencing, it tasted like honey and sunshine.

Steve licked Francine's vagina for what seemed like an eternity, and Francine was propelled to the next dimension with pleasure. After 10 minutes of licking, Steve groped his mother's tits and simultaneously rose where they both balanced on their knees, and Steve's cock was now between his mother's pussy lips,hugging her from behind. And both members of the bed now moaned like a pair of mexican whores. 

‘Hahahaha, oh my, steve, what an godly cock you have’

‘I love you my son’

Francine turned to face Steve, and kissed his lips, slipping her tongue into Steve's throat, Steve fought back with his tongue, and the both of them made out. 

‘Mom I’m so horny about you. I really need to fuck you.’ 

In his forbidden desires, Steve wanted only one thing. Make his Mother, his lover. Having sex with her without guilt, without reprimand. 

Francine removed her lingerie and layed down flat on the bed, spreading her legs, for her son to fuck her into sweet bliss and harmony of pleasure. 

Steve instantly positioned himself and lined his long thick cock, into his mother’s entrance, looking at her face, She looked to be in love with his cock. Steve slowly drove his cock into his mother, returning to his first home.

‘HMMMMMM, it’s so big and nice, I love it.’

Francine closed her arms and legs around Steve, ensuring no escape for him. Steve began fucking at a slow and steady rhythm, while kissing francine’s soft neck.

As it was a dream, Francine is a moralistic woman, steve knew she would never have sex with him. 

When would a law abiding, defender of morality and good manners, surender to her sons’s incestuous desires?

The Fact that her mother was such correct and moralistic woman, further increased steve’s desire to fuck his mom. He kept hammering Francine's cunt in his dream, but Steve knew it wasn’t the same. 

Francine flipped and rolled steve onto his back, grabbing his cock she positioned her pussy and rode him like a stallion, steve watched her massive breasts flopp up and down, he got hypnotized by his mother’s breast wanting to suck them. 

In Steve's fantasy, his mother is his ardent lover and the two practice forbidden desire.

After a while of ridding steves cock, francine fell off his cock, laying beside him, turning her back to him, steve understood the message she gave him, and lifted her thick leg and fucked her from the side. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck that’s so fucking good baby!!!!!’

‘Yes son. Fuck me hot!’

In Steve's imagination, Steve's mom is an uncontrollable bitch. 

‘Fuck your little bitch.’

Steve wanted to try a different position so he left Francine on her belly, facing his mom from behind he grabbed her hips, raising her ass high in the sky. Fucking her from the behide doggy style. 

After what was the best dream of Steve's young life of 16 years. He came in his mother, but it was so powerful he even came in real life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknown to steve, Francine watched the entire time steve was fucking his mother in his dreams. Francine saw steve vigorously jerking off while having a sleepy look on him, muttering

“Mother I need to fuck you, even if it’s like that, in my dreams” and 

“Show me your wonderful ass. I am in love with her”

‘Holyshit, steve is having a dream about fucking me’

Francine’s pussy started to get wet. Francine removed her night wear. Slipping 2 fingers into her vagina, and started pumping.

Imagining, getting fucked with Steve’s big cock, which francine was obsessively staring at while masterbating.

‘Oh fuck,...... HMMMMMM! ‘I LOVE YOU STEVE’ francine spoke aloud, steve meanwhile was also masterbating and was moaning as well 

‘I love fucking this sweet pussy franny’ 

‘Oh yeah baby you can have it’

Both Steve and Francine both oragasmed harder than any other time in either of their lives.

Steve began to snore softley after drenching himself in cum and francine actually squirted, which she has never done before, that’s how hard she came, she squirted so much in fact that it landed on steve’s bed.

Steve’s bed was now bombed with steve’s and francine’s cum and were mixing, a strong smell of sex filled the room, and francine was too embarrassed and so left unseen by steve and quickly entered her room, silently and her last thought was that steve also wanted to fuck her.

‘Oh my baby boy, we are going to have so much fun!!!!! She thought to herself.’ falling asleep from exhaustion from her massive orgasm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Book 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Francine have fun by the pool, and have a productive chat, enjoy
> 
> leave a kudos if you want

Book 3  
Fun by the pool

One typical Summers morning in Langley falls, a couple of hours after francine had squirted on steves bed covers, francine was making her family their usual Saturday Fry, fried eggs, thin stripes of American bacon, freshly squeezed OJ and toasted bagels. 

‘Steve, Hangley….. Breakfast.’ Francine announced 

Haley came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, carrying a backpack, tenting gear, guitar, wearing her usual head bandana and blue ragged jeans and a black vest. 

‘Where are you off too, sweety?’

‘Going to protest by the forests by the chisum dale mountains, loggers are planning to cut down the trees, so me and my following protesters are going to stop them’ 

‘Well alright then, how long do you think you will be gone?’

‘Until the logging company pulls out, we are bringing enough supplies to feed the protest for 2 months, so I will be back then.’

‘Well are at least staying for breakfast?’

‘Nah sorry mom, but my friends should arrive any minute now.’

At that moment a black jeep pulled up outside the smith residents, beeping the horn twice.

‘Right I’m off, love ya’

‘Alright be careful’

Francine kissed Hayley on the cheek, and she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door she went.

Stan bolted into the kitchen and grabbed his emerging CIA counter assault gear. 

‘Sta…..’

‘Sorry francine no time to waste, I’m got the call to arms, classified mission, I be back when I’m back, love you’

And so Stan rushed out the door in his Navy suit wearing his pin, with his gear bag stashed with fake passports, guns, ammunition, money and who knows what else a CIA agent would have.

Steve then entered the Kitchen in a drowsy state, wearing a plain cotton white t-shirt which exposed his shredded body making francine wet down in the cunt, and loose baggy Orange pajamas bottoms, rubbing his eyes and yawning his putted on his glasses and sat down on the kitchen table, reaching for the OJ, he poured himself a glass.

‘Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep last night?’

Steve looks up to francine with a startled look on his face, he cleared his throat and spoke

‘Very good, and you?

‘Pleasant, where is Klaus and roger?

‘I say they are working in their limo, again.’

‘So it’s just us today for breakfast, because you dad and your sister won’t be back for a good while.’

‘Oh why? Steve asked while sipping his OJ.

As francine served herself and her son breakfast while she explained 

‘Your sister went protesting for trees, and your father went on one of his missions’

‘Wow, mom this is amazing food, thank you, so…. It’s just us.’

‘Pretty much also, there is no need to thank me, my love’ Francine spoke while digging into her breakfast.

Both steve and francine were both particularly hungry from there orgsams last night, francine herself is trying to come up with the courage to tell her son, she saw him masturbating, she also didn’t know how to say she also fingered herself while her son was jerking off next to her.

‘So steve? What are you gonna to do today?

As steve cleared his plate down his mouth, he spoke

‘I have no plans today mother. I think I might chill by the pool’

‘Huh, I was wondering could I join you?

‘Of course I would love that’

As Francine finished eating, she grabbed the two plates and put them in the sink.

‘Meet you by the pool in an hour yeah?’

‘Sounds greet, steve’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve walked out in the blazing heat of the midday sun, Wearing nothing but a pair of blue swimming trunks, the sun shining down on his Ripped body, rock hard abs, arms, legs, chest and ass, the man looked like Zeus.

Francine, sprawled out on the lawn chair, wore her Yellow Bikini, and sunglasses. The sun glistened on her white flesh, her body was that of a goddess, her banging body was ramped up in the Summer heat. 

Steve immediately jumped into the pool, causing Francine to get soaked, who was sitting right next to where Steve jumped.

‘HEEYY!’

‘You bastard, you got me all wet, hahahahah’ 

Francine laughed as she stood up from the lawn chair, showing Steve that her bikini was a bit transparent, her beautiful breasts at full capacity. Steve’s cock got a tingle’

‘Hahahaha, sorry mom, but come in the water it’s a delight’

‘OK…. Here I go, hold me!’ Francine sat down and slid into the pool, where Steve was ready to catch her.

‘Hold me tight Steve, I don't know how to swim’ Francine wraps her form around Steve and embraces his studden hold of her.

‘Do not be afraid mom, I’m holding you.’

Steve held his mom by the top of her ass, which francine was too afraid to notice, his hand position was on the top of her ass, however she did feel her son’s dick hardening beneath his shorts’

‘Wow, he is getting a hard on, It’s fucking huge, and feels nice to be on’ Francine thought to herself.

Steve now slid his hands, further south on his mother’s ass. Francine decided to get behind Steve and onto his back.

‘Mother, let's go to the deepest part of the pool, you need to lose this fear of water.’

‘Yes my son, I’ll hold you firmly, I trust you.’ As Francine began to piggy back her son. 

Once there, Francine shifted around Steve's shredded body, to face him.

‘It’s very deep here. You know i’m afraid here, I don't know how to swim.’

‘Be calm, mom. I’m here and i’ll protect you.’

At this moment, Steve takes advantage and presses his pelvis against his mother's pubis, he does not know why, but his body wants to be closer to his mother and his mind is rushing with many sexual thoughts of his mom.

Fearfully francine, moves her legs and without releasing it, she rubs her vagina on her son’s cock.

‘My son, I’m going out. I want to tan a little. Come on and pass some sunscreen on my skin.’

As Steve brought his mom to the stairs of the pool, Francine thanked him, grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried her perfect body. Steve meanwhile stayed in the pool.

Francine laid out on flat lawn chair, and said 

‘Come on Steve, come and pass the oil of suntan to me.’

‘Just a minute’

Steve had had to take a break before leaving the pool, as he was very horny and his cock was hard.

Once soft, Steve sat behind his mother.

‘I got the suntan oil and i’ll massage you’

‘This is all i need, my love’

While Steve massaged Francine, he looked admirgly at his mother’s ass.

‘Holy shit son, that’s really good.’ 

‘HMMMM’

Steve released him and his mom were the only ones in the house, and he was still having horny thoughts of his mom.

‘Mom, a little of the oil has run down the middle of your buttocks, I’m going to pass my hand and spread the oil better, but is that alright with you?’

‘No problem, son. I know you will respect me and have no Malice with me.’

Steve wasted no time. He slipped his hand into his mother’s ass. Rubbering firmly on her ass, giving each cheek the attention they deserved. Francine was in Heaven.

Steve spent a good while on her ass.

Once he was satisfied that the oil spread properly around her ass, he sat back on the lawn chair, and francine flipped over.

‘Steve I have a confession to make.’

‘What is it mom?’

‘Last night I heard you moaning my name while jerking off. I watched you climax, I was so shocked I didn’t sleep. This morning I wanted to go to your room and talk to you about it, but you were having a pretty intense dream about me, I heard you mutter my name and you began stroking your penis Steve, and you came hard. I want to tell you this, as I want to talk about it, since we are alone,].

‘Fuck……. Well……. Recently I have had many fantanys, specifacallly sexaul ones about you mom, I’m sorry you had to witness my shame. 

Steve began to leave, but Francine grabbed his hand.

‘There is nothing to be sorry for, nor ashamed by, you’re a teenager, you get excited sexually and act on those urges.

‘Really mom, thanks for understanding it’s just I love your body, I can’t control myself around you, I get a funny feeling deep down in my core about you. My penis gets so hard it hurts really bad, when i think of you.’

‘It does, you poor thing’ Francine reached to caress Steve's cheek.’

‘My balls ache immensely mom, especially around you.’ Steve made love to francine’s eyes then and there.

‘Jesus, I didn’t know you were in pain, what can i do to help’

‘I don’t think you can help me, dad may not like it.’

‘I don’t care what he likes or doesn't like, you need help.’

Steve’s cock reached full peak of erection, while discussing with his mom about his sexual feelings, Francine noticed and said.

‘Don't worry, I already know what to do.’ 

Steve was very confused

‘Drop your shorts, sit back down, and do not talk about this with your father or anybody, let’s deal with your problem, okay?

‘Okay mom’ Steve dropped his shorts exposing his mighty cock.

‘FUCK me it is huge!!!!’ Francine thought to herself.

Francine placed her left hand firmly on the shaft of Steve's cock, and began stroking his cock.

‘I need to help you get rid of this pain.’

‘Holy shit she is touching my dick, HAHAHAHAHA holy fuck.’ steve spoke to himself in his head.

‘This is the biggest cock i have ever touched’ Francine thought  
‘HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!’

‘Does it hurt son?’ 

Steve had a happy and olivionent face and spoke 

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAA…….. No mother, Keep going

‘I’m so fucking horny right now, but I need to help steve, focus francine’ she thought in her head.

After 20mins of stroking francine stopped stroking. Steve immediately got out of his psychedelic state, before he spoke, francine said,

‘Steve my son! I do not know if I can make you relieved.’

‘Mother, you need to continue or it will hurt. Maybe we could try another way….’ 

‘What other way, son?

‘Maybe if i masturbate while looking at your body…’

‘Looking at my body?’ she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

‘Yes mother, your body is very sexy, if i look at you, I’ll cum faster.

Francine began to blush and stood up

‘Do you find me sexy? Your father hasn’t said that in years’

Steve stood up and began stroking hard on his cock, while stepping up on the lawn chair getting the height advantage on francine, he fapped hard.

‘Your are the most beautiful women in the whole wide world and are very very very sexy!!!’

‘So he does find me, sexy? Good to know a man is actually aroused by it.’

Francine turned her back on Steve masturbating, shaking her perfect ass.

‘HAAAAAAA…. Perfect mommy!!!!’

Francine bent over touching her toes, detailing her curves and beautiful arse. 

‘It’s not working mom, Maybe if you lose the bikini top……’

‘Okay son, But not a word’

Francine removed her bikini bra, and faced Steve, who had his jaw all the way down,it was starting to hurt him, he stroked his cock like he was on a rowboat. 

‘I know this is wrong, but this is making me horny’ Francine shoke her tits in front of steve while thinking

‘I need to control myself! My son can’t know I'm horny.’

‘HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MOM I’M CUMMING!!!!!’

‘MOMMY!!!!’ 

‘OH MY GOD’

Steve came all over his mom for a good long minute, covering her neck all the way to her waistline in cum.

‘Oh my! I’m covered in my son's sperm!!’ she thought

Steve collapsed on the lawn chair in a heap, exhausted, and sleepy from his climax

‘Thanks Mom! You were great.’

‘Remember my love, Do not talk about it to anyone,’

‘Of course not mom! It will be our secret! And I’m gonna need your help again later! He said between yawns.

‘It is true, This will continue, I will have to take care of you and help until you get a girlfriend.’

‘Take a hard long rest’

‘I love you mommy…...ZZZZZZZZ’

Francine smiled and put back on her bra, covering her seman filled chest, grabbing the sun umbrella she blocked Steve from the midday son. 

Francine couldn’t stop staring at his massive cock and gave it a peck, savouring the taste, releasing she had steves cum, swiping it into her mouth.

‘Wow that is tasty, and how about that monstrous dick!’

As francine walked away towards her shower, she thought

‘If today I had to be naked what would I need to do next time?


	4. Book 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chp, basically 95% smut
> 
> Enjoy

Book 4  
Evening Snack  
After Francine washed her sons cum off her body in the shower, she received a call from Roger and Klaus saying they decided to suddenly go travel to Europe for the summer. Leaving Francine and Steve alone for a long extended period of time.

Steve slept for the rest of the afternoon going into the late evening out on the lawn chair, naked and was at peace. Francine decided not to cook tonight and ordered a pizza for her and steve.

When the pizza arrived, francine payed for it, and walked out to the back garden, where steve was sleeping.

‘Wow, he’s still sleeping’

Francine dropped the pizza box on the table between the long chairs. Standing above the form of her resting son, francine was focusing on steve's cock.

(Wow!!! This dick is huge! I’m getting horny just looking at it….)

(Fuck, it’s stan’s fault that I’m horny, he has ignored my needs for too long.)

(I should not feel horny for my son, this is wrong, very wrong. But…..)

Steve began to open his eyes seeing his mom wearing the same Yellow bikini as earlier in the day, but wearing an opened cotton shirt flowing gently in the evening breeze.

‘Mom? What are you doing out here.’

‘You’re finally awake! Sleepy head’  
‘Yeah I slept very well!’

‘Good, my son, you clearly seem better this evening, i got pizza and a few cokes’

‘Thank fuck I’m starving from eariler’

Francine blushed, opened the box and began eating a slice of pepperoni, the two of them ate in relative silence enjoying the evening sky, francine every now and again glanced at Steve big slong.

‘After you’ve helped me I’m feeling a lot better!’

(Looks like that monster has not woken up yet, maybe i can wake the beast up) Francine thought while looking directly at steve's dick.

Francine began talking to Steve while every now and then, loosening her bikini bra making her breasts pop out.

‘Remember my love, do not talk about what happened to anyone.

*lossens bra*

‘Of course not mom, do not worry! It will be our secret!

*Lossens further*

‘People will not understand that i’m doing this just to help you.’

Now both of Francine's breasts are on display for steve, who can’t get his eyes off them.

‘I know mother, you can trust me. I’ll never say anything!’

‘I trust you, my love, I know you will now tell a soul, especially not your father.’

‘Of course mom. If daddy knows, he can forbid you to help me.’

Francine began to move towards Steve close enough that she began to rub her tits, up and down his right arm.

(Wait is mom teasing me?)

‘I’m more relaxed to know that you understand this my love!’

(At least he released, and now? What are you going to do?)

‘Mom? I….’

Steve’s cock arose with great strength as Francine pressed her breasts on Steve's skin more raiply.

(Looks like he liked what he saw!)

‘Fuck, I’m horny again!’

(Great) francine screamed in her mind

Francine rose from the chair standing in front of steve.

‘My son? Again?’

‘Sorry mom, I can not control myself. Can you help me?

‘Of course, My love what kind of mother, would i be if i did not help my son!

Francine sat down on the slipway of the lawn chair and grabbed the head of Steve cock like a stick shift car.

‘Always remember, if we keep this a secret well, I can do everything that is necessary so that you will never feel that pain from earlier again!

Francine began stroking her sons cock.

‘Yes mommy, it hurt a lot. It was awful!

While jerking him off francine spoke.

‘It will not hurt again my son! If your dick gets hard, you just call me, I’ll sort it out.’

‘Okay mom’

Francine got up and started to crawl towards Steve's lap.

(WOW! I really am a bitch! That conversation just made horny!)

‘Now my son, Lie down here, mom will take care of you!’

‘Yes mom, Thank you’

(No need to thank me, It will be a great pleasure to help you!!)

Steve laid flat on the long lawn chair, with francine hovering her face just over the head of his cock.

‘Mo-Mommy? What are you doing?

Francine smiled and said

‘Just finding another way of relieving you’  
‘If you masturbate, every time your dick gets hard, it will hurt. Do you understand that?’

‘Yes mom, I understand’

‘Great! You should never masturbate alone, I will have my body to relieve you.’

‘Thank you mom, for helping me like this’

Francine exploded upwards covering Steve's face with her breasts.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAA’

(Oh my god what am I doing? I’m taking advantage of my own son?)

(This is very wrong!! If Stan finds out what I’m doing, he’ll kill me! But I can’t stop, this huge cock drives me crazy, horny!!!)

‘All right. Son?’ Francine looked down to the forehead of Steve as the rest of his face was smashed in his mother’s breasts.

‘HMMMMMMM!’

Francine rose, giving steve the privilege of breathing

‘Yes mom, I’m fine’ Steve said smiling

Francine sat back on Steve's lap, allowing his monster cock to spring free, Francine began grinding on Steve's lap.

‘HMMMMM! Do you like it dear? Should I continue?’

Steve bit his lips and went a bit cross eyed.

‘HMMMMMMM!!!! Yes mom, please continue.’

(I need to control myself, His cock is rubbing on my clit, and it’s making me so horny)

Francine took up the grinding pace up a notch, moaning loudly.

‘HAAAAAA!’

(The fuck? Is she moaning. Is mommy enjoying rubbing on my dick)

(Fuck this dick is huge, I need it inside me now!!!!)

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!’

Francine slowed down, rose up and sat firmly on Steve's lap, grabbing a hold of Steve's cock.’

(Is mother horny? No way!! It can’t be, She is just doing it to help me, ……...Right?)

(Oh my! This is too big, I need him up my pussy now!)

Francine stroked her son’s cock hard and fast.

‘HAAAAAAAAA! Mom this is fucking amzing’

‘What should I do, to make Steve ramm his cock into me??’

Francine stopped jerking Steve off, and laid on top of him, bringing her face very close to his.

‘HMMMM, son are you liking it, my love?’  
‘HMMMMMMM! Yes mommy, keep going It’s wonderful’

Francine reached around and grabbed Steve's cock.

‘Steve I do it because I love you.’

‘MAMA, this is very good, but i need to finish or I’ll blow up!!’

‘What do you want, My love? Say it and it shall be done.’

‘I need to rub on you more, mom, Let’s try another position.’

‘All right son, as you wish.’

They both got up, and changed positions on the lawn chair, francine only wearing her bikini bottom, removing her losse shirt, on all fours, and steve directly kneeling behind her, rubbing his cock between her legs.

‘HAAAA! Mom this is wonderful!

‘All right son, do as you want.’

‘HAAAAA!

(Wow what a spectacular ass, mom has!)

As Steve took up the pace the moans got louder on both sides.

(Oh fuck, his cock belongs on a horse, my pussy is burning!)

‘HAAAAAAA! Mommy I’m almost!’

‘HMMM!’

(I can’t stand it anymore, I need his cock inside of me!!!)

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!’

‘HAAAAAAAA!!!! Mom I’m cumming!!!!!!!!!’

‘HMMMMM!’

Steve flooded the chair with his bucket load of semen, francine looked at it with disappointmented that he came.

(Too bad, he finished, I really wanted to continue!!)

As Steve moved over to the other lawn chair, recovering from his orgasm, Francine sat on his lap, near naked except her bikini bottom.

Wow!!! Steve, You soaked the chair with semen, impressive!’

‘HAHAHAHAHA, mom, thanks for the help! You are the best mother in the world.’

(Wow, even after a orgasm, it’s still huge! I need to put his cock inside me!!)

‘You can always count on me, my love, I’ll do anything for you!!’

Francine cupped his testicles, giving them a gentle rub.

‘Mo-mommy anything?’

‘Yes my love. It’s my duty as your mother, to do anything for you to be happy and safe.’

Steve cock began to stir with desire again.

(Wow! It’s getting hard! How Wonderful!)

‘Wow son, this dick is hard again.’

‘It’s because I looked at your body.’

‘Is it just because you looked at my body?’

Steve pushed Francine aside, and got up, with his dick erected.

‘AHHHH, Forgive me mom, these thoughts are disgusting, but I cannot control myself, my dick looks like this when I look at your beauty.’

Steve stood there shaking his head with his head in his hands.

Francine walked over to him and forced him to face her.

‘Do not ask for forgiveness, this is wonderful!’

‘Wonderful? I don’t understand.’ (Yes son, your cock is wonderful! And I’m crazy about him.)

Here, follow me upstairs to your room I explain there.

Francine led Steve up the stairs to his room, where she sat on his bed. Steve stood in front of her, with his erect penis.

‘Son, I’ll be honest with you! I think it’s wonderful that you feel horny for me.’

‘AHM?’

Francine got real close to Steve's face making straight eye contact.

‘Your father does not show desire for me, and a woman needs to feel wanted.’

‘And you’re s young, so virile, mommy likes to feel wanted by you,’

‘Do not feel ashamed anymore, about feeling horny for me, I love it!!’

Steve’s cock got so erect, it was now touching the underside of francine’s breasts.

‘Just do not let your father, and no one else know that. I’ll take care of your dick every day when he gets hard, Okay?’

‘Okay mom.’

Francine rose up on her knees, Steve's cock fell in between her legs. Francine grabbed steves hands placing them on her ass.

‘When dad is not home, I’ll be your girlfriend, you can touch me in any way you want.’

‘Mo-mommy?.......Touch you?’

‘Yes my love! When you and I are alone, I will be your girlfriend, use my body however you want, I do not want to see you suffering from the pain.’

Francine pushed herself onto steve.

‘Don’t be shy, My love! Touch me!’

Steve looked shy so Francine pushed him back, and she got up and tried to reassure him.

‘Now steve, I want you to be honest with me. Would you like to pretend I’m your girlfriend so i can help you relieve yourself?’

Francine grabbed her gigantic breasts and pushed them together.

‘ERRRRR, yes mom.’

‘Son, do you like my breasts or are they too big?’

Before he could answer, francine shifted around, presenting her mountainous ass. Steve’s cock flobbed on her cheeks like a fish out of water.

‘And my ass, do you like her, or do you think she’s too fat.’

‘Mo-mom, you are the most beautiful women in the whole world.’

(SO CUTE!!!)

Francine grabbed a hold of steve, turning him with her, both of them switched places, steves back now faced his bed, and francine placed her right leg on the bed. Steve's cock slid between her legs and now grazed the opening to her ass. Francine placed her hands to caress her son's cheeks.

‘Oh Steve, My wonderful son, this is so cute.’

‘Now let's take care of your friend.’

‘You’re clearly horny, let's do this before it starts to hurt.’

‘Yes mom’

Francine lied down on the bed, spreading her legs. France was hooked by the look of steve’s erect cock.  
‘Come here, my son, remember nobody is home. Pretend i’m your girlfriend, do whatever you want with me.’

Steve knelt, at the edge of his bed, facing his mom.

‘Whatever, I want mom?’

‘Yes dear! Do not be embarrassed, remember that we are doing this to stop you hurting and control your hornieness.’

‘Okay mom.’

Steve reached and grabbed francine on her left breast.

‘Can I really touch you like that mother?

‘HMMMM! Yes my love, feel free.’

‘Wow, they are so big and firm.’

Steve laid over his mom, his cock was pressed over her stomach, and he put his weight on her.

‘Do you like them my love, why do not pretend you’re a baby again, huh?

‘You mean i can….?’

‘Of course you can, my love, I already said that you can do what you want!’

Steve latched on to her right breast and began to suckle like he was a newborn, giving francine real pleasure.

‘HMMMM! Yes my love!’  
‘HAAAAA! Suck my baby, suck!’

Steve started to feel the milk, hit his mouth. Steve sucked on her right tit, real hard, milking them. After 5 mins of sucking, steve switches breast, getting more milk, like a hungry baby, after awhile, steve released the tit, feeling full and loved, He looked up to see his mom grinning.

‘I didn’t know I could still milk, How did I taste?’

‘Like gods, nectar.’

‘Steve, mommy needs to be pleased as well.’

Francine pushed Steve off her, flipping herself over on all fours, she rose her ass towards, steves pelvis.

‘Do not be shy, my love! Come on, mommy knows you also want to do this!’

Steve got behind her, and placed his hands on her curvy shaped ass placing his cock between her ass cheeks, like a hot dog in a bun.

‘Mama, you're so soft, and hot!’

‘My love, If you want to get deep inside, I don’t care.’

‘Are you sure, Mom?’

‘Of course you can love……..’

Steve slowly entered her vagina, stretching her pussy.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!’

‘HAAAAA!’  
Steve took up a slow but steady pace of fucking his mother.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Slow down son, It’s ripping me!’

(Oh my! I feel his cock touching my uterus!, It’s so big!)

‘AAAAARG’

(HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, I’m having sex with my mother!!!! I don’t believe it, My dreams have finally come true.!!!)

Francine rose up in pain

‘ARRRRGH! Son, slow down! Your dick is too big!’

Steve didn’t relent

‘HAAAAA! Sorry mom, but this feeling is too good.’

Steve reached around and grabbed his moms tits, pulling her chest towards him, he now continued fucking while both rose high on there knees.

‘HMMMMMM! Oh my! Son, who taught you to fuck like that?’

‘HAAAAA! No one mommy, this is my first time, however i think all my fantasy payed off’

‘HAAAAAA! Keep going son, you’re doing great!’

Francine went back down into a doggy position.

‘OH!!!! HAAAAAA! I’m going to cum, steve!’

(This is insane, he fucks like an animal!)  
‘HAAAAAAAAAAA! I’M CUMMMMING!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!’

Steve felt her walls tighten around his cock, however steve didn’t stop fucking her.

Francine glanced over and read the time, on Steve's alarm clock.

‘HAAAAAAAAAA! Son, I do not believe it! You’ve been fucking me for a Half an hur and It’s not over.!!’

‘This will be my third orgasm of the day mom!’

(His dad, barely lasts 5 minutes)

‘Fuck me hard, fuck me!!’

Steve reached a arm around francine's neck choking her slightly

‘With Pleasure, HMMMMM!!!!’

‘HAAAAAAAAA! SON! THIS DICK DRIVES ME CRAZY! I’M CUMMING AGAIN, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!’

Francine collapsed on the bed, with Steve inside her, empting his balls in her, painting her inside white. Satisfied with making his mom cum.

‘WOW!!! Son, you sex machine! HAHAHAHA! No one has ever made me cum that hard before, Wow.

Francine rose and pushed her back to Steve's chest, feeling his dick still inside her. Steve wrapped his arms around her embracing her.

‘You’re wonderful mom, my dick is hard because of you, however I’m still hard, and this bed is destroyed with sweat and your cum, so can we continue in your room?’

‘Of course son, follow me and I’ll take care of you.’


	5. Book 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francine becomes, Steve's whore

**Book 5**

**Bedtime adventures**

Francine walked away from steve’s embrace, playful hoping away.

‘Are you sure you still want to continue, son? Maybe he’s tired.’

Steve’s cock began to get erect, by looking at his mother’s sculpted ass.

‘Of course mommy! I never get tired of fucking you.’

Francine reached behind her, grabbing Steve's cock like a lead on a horse, guiding him out the door towards her bedroom.

‘So come, my love. Tonight you will do what you want with your girlfriend!’

When they arrived at her bedroom, francine let go of steve’s erect cock, jumping onto her bed, go strait on her hands and knees, she stuck our her ass to steve.

‘Come on, steve. Fuck me. Come do your fathers work.’

( I do not believe this! I must be dreaming again. My own mother, commanding me to fuck her.)

Steve stood behide francine, grabbing her by her hips, drawing her ass towards his cock. His cock fell on her cheeks.

‘Please baby! Go slow, I’m still getting used to you huge cock.’

Steve slowly entered her pussy.

‘HAAAAAAA! Yes steve!’

Steve fucked her harder.

‘HAAAAAAA! You’re so hot mom!’

‘HMMMMMMMM! You make me crazy, with that huge cock!’

Steve pushed her head down, while fucking her more and more harder and faster.

‘HAAAAAAA! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, my love!!!’

‘HMMMMMMMM!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA!’

After ten minutes of brutal fucking, francine began to speak.

‘HMMMMMMMM! Son, your father never fucked me like this!’

Steve slowed down, and pulled out, laying down on the bed, with his back against the Headboard, francine lined his cock to slide his cock right into her pussy, riding him, Steve began sucking on her breasts again, replenishing his energy with her delicious breast milk. Francine rode him slow but steady.

‘HAAAAAAAA! When you suck my boobs like that, you make me crazy.’

‘HOOOOOOO! Yes, Steve!!!!’

Steve switched boobs began to suck again, while his mother gently rode his cock.

‘HOOOOO!’

‘HAAAAAAAA!’

Feeling full again. Francine rode steve hard and fast, and steve grabbed her tits, giving her great pleasure.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh my steve, I’m going to cum’

‘I’m cumming!!! HAAAAAAAAA!’

Francine, collapsed on steve's shoulder, recovering from her oragsm, she quivered on steve, while steve stroked her hair, relaxing her. When she recovered, steve flipped them both over, Steve, entered francine’s cunt missionary style, with francine’s legs high in the air, Steve quickly fuck her hard.

‘HAAAAAAAAA! Mom you’re so tight and hot!!’

Steve fucked her with as much power and energy he had.

‘HMMMMMMM! And your dick is so big and thicc, it fills me all inside!’

‘HMMMMM! I want to do this forever mom!!! Promise me i cna fuck you everday!!’

‘I promise son. I also want your big dick inside of me everyday. Now kiss me.’

Franicne dropped both of her legs, and steve slowed down his fucking speed. Their lips both smashed together and the fought it out with their tongues, sharing there first make out session.

Steve broke their kiss, picking up his pace, really stretching francine’s worked cunt.

‘HMMMMMM! I’m cumming!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ME TOOO MOM!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!’

Francine’s walls choked steve’s cock, forcing him to empty his balls, filling his mom for about a minute and a half, of non-stop cumming.

Steve collapsed on her, trying to find breath, while francine attempted the same task, they layed there breathing heavily for a few minutes, With steve Moving to the left of the bed, sitting up, he grabbed francine, pulling her over his lap sideways, his left arms reached around her side securing her, while his left was resting on her left knee. Francine placed her hands on either side of her sons, cheeks kissing him deeping the kiss with passion.

They kissed for a good while, until steve spreaded out his legs, allowing franicne to be in the middle of his sprawled out legs, Steve reached around her torse, grabiing her breasts, francine rested her hands on the backside of each of steves manly hands.

‘Thank you my love, you are plowing me very well!’

Franicne rested her head on the front of steve’s left shoulder.

‘I should thank you mother, you are helping me.’

‘Ys, son, but i’m really enjoying doing it! I’ve havn’t felt this wanted in such a long time.’

‘I’m really enjoying having sex with you mommy! But is it not wrong to do that? We're cheating on daddy!’

‘It is not cheating! You are flesh of my flesh! And i love too much, my son! I would never do that to another man. Only with you my son.’

Francine yawned and stretched, Sitting forward to the left of steve, Showing him her breasts.

‘I do not want to feel guilty, your father is selfless in bed, unlike you. And I need someone to fuck me up, it better be you, don’t you agree?’

‘Of course mommy!’

Franicne got under the covers, and steve did the same, steve and francine, turned off the bedside lamps, and cuddled together, with steve’s cock pressed against francine’s arse. Sleep took the both of them away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light from the morning sun set a blaze in the room, rumbling Steve awake, he noticed the lack of warmth from the other side of the bed releasing his mother was gone.

Steve arose from bed, naked as his day he was born, yawning and stretching, he found his way down stairs, walking through the living room, he entered the kitchen finding his mother wearing an unusual, black tank top and low cut denim Jean shorts,making breakfast.

Her sunday breakfast was french toast with maple syrup, icing sugar, strawberries and blueberries. Steve poured himself a hot piping cup of coffee from the fresh pot francine made minutes earlier.

‘Oh morning sweety, I didn’t wake you as I figured you could use the rest, haha.’

‘I sure did mom.’

Steve kissed Francine on the cheek making her blush, he sat down and waited for his breakfast.

Francine served breakfast, and sat at the other side of the table.

‘So my love? What are you gonna do today?’ 

Francine rested her foot on Steve's naked cock.

‘I have no plans, mother. I think I’ll stay home with you.’

‘Great! I really need your help.’ 

They eat in relative silence, and finished their breakfast.

‘Hey mom’

‘Yes sweety’

‘I’m still a bit peckish. Can I have some fresh milk?’

‘Of course you can!’

Francine walked to the other side of the table, pushing steve’s chair to face her, she took of her tank top, and sat on steves lap, giving steve her breasts to suckle on. Which he inturn did.

‘HAAAAAAA!

Steve slumped up all the milk her tits gave.

Completely in love like a boyfriend and girlfriend, Francine and steve indulged in pleasure.

‘HMMMMM! Yes son! Suck harder!’

Steve was drowning in her milk.

‘HAAAAAAA! Steve, YES, YES!!!’

Steve switched breasts and drank from the other.

‘HMMMMMMMM!’

‘HAAAAAAA! You kill me with pleasure!’

Steve’s hunger for breast milk was finally satisfied. Francine sat her topless form in Steve's lab, grinding on him.

‘Fuck this!’

Steve picked Francine up, holding her by the ass, and she frightened to fall wrapped herself around her son, like a monkey on a tree branch.

Steve dropped francine on the couch, in the living room.

‘Remove your jean shorts mommy, I can no longer wait to fuck you.’

Francine removed them quickly as asked. Standing up she faced steve.

‘Are you anxious, my love?’

‘Steve grabbed her tits, squeezing hard.

‘Yes mom! I’m crazy to fuck you!’

‘HMMMMMM! WOW!! Boy, you’re always horny!’

Steve sat down on the couch, grabbing his long erect cock.

‘It’s yur fault mother! Who told you to be so hot!’

‘Naughty boy! Today I want to taste the monster!’

Francine bended down like she was going to touch her toes, but she arch her back keeping her ass high, but her head low. Steve feed her his cock into her mouth, wear she licked and kisse dhis head of the cock.

‘HAAAAAAAAAA! Mom, your mouth is wonderful!’

Francine pushed her self further down the shaft of his cock, sucking hard.

‘HMMMMMM!’

Francine then stoped sucking, she got on her knees, and started jerking steve off while kneeing.

After 2 minutes of pumping hard with both hards, vigorously, Francine got close to the head of the penis, opened wide as steve flooded her mouth with his cum.

‘HMMMMMMM!’

Francine swallowed as much as she could, but there was so much cum, that some of it fell out of her mouth and landed on her breasts.

Francine swallowed and gulped all of her sons nectar, getting full from his cum.

‘Delicious!’

‘Mom, you’re drinking my semen!’

‘HMMMMM! Oh my god steve, that’s a lot of semen, I can barley swallow it down!’

‘Mother you are very good at this!’

Francine rose, licking the remained of cum off her tits.

‘HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Delicious! Your sperm tastes like cream, hot and sweet!’

Francine grabbed both of steve’s arms, dragging him up, she sat down and spread him legs, rubbing her clit in font of steve.

‘Now it’s your turn to taste mommy!’

Steve knelt in front of her vagina.

With pleasure, I’ll do it mom!’

‘Your dad doesn't like licking it, he says it’s too damp!’

‘I’m sure you taste, delicious mom!’

Steve licked her cunt, getting high off her nectar. Steve licked with such pleasure and force, francine’s back rolled up towards her, bringing her knees either side of her head, and her ass was parallel with the ceiling. Steve had to rose, while licking as she did this.

‘HAAAAAAAA! OH MY, OH MY!!

Steve’s whole face was in his mother’s pussy.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA! Yes son! Your tongue is very good!’

‘HAAHAHAHAHAAH! What the hell! How are you so good, you've never done this before??!!’

Francine was baffled at how good Steve was at licking her sweet pussy.

‘HAAAAAA! Damn it, I’m going to cum!!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!’

Francine came so hard, she squirted all over steve’s face, drowning him in her cum.

‘HAAAAAAA! You were wonderful!’

Francine got off the couch, onto the rugg below, On her knees facing steve, grabbing his erection.

‘Oh my! You’re ready for another round with mama!’

‘I will always be ready for you, mother! I do not know a hotter woman than you!’

‘My love, you are so kind, I love you very much, my son!’

‘I Love you too Mom!’

Steve flipped francine over on her back, entering her cunt with force, picking up th pace of fucking her. Steve placed put his hands either side of her neck, slightly choking her.

‘HAAAAAAAAAA! Wow! Steve, your dick fills me up!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!’

‘Mom, I love fucking your tight pussy!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAA! So fuck me, son! Fuck me as much as you want!’

And so steve plowed her faster. Francine however, wrapped her legs around steve, and using her weight rolled steve on his back, with her riding him like a stallion.

‘HAAAAAAAAA! Son, I’m in heaven!’

Francine’s ass was bouncing up and down steve’s dick

‘HMMMMMMMMM! Fuck me, fuck me!!!’

‘Steve call me your whore!;

‘HMMMMMMMM!’

‘You’re my whore! I’m going to fuck you every day!’

Francine stopped riding him, deciding to change positions, she stood up steve, and squatted past her knees, to reach steves cock riding him again while squatting, giving heavenly pleasure.

‘HMMMMMMMMMMMM! Oh fuck mommy, baby!’

‘HAAA! Your pussy is wonderful!’

Francine kept on squating on Steve's fat cock moaning loudly.

‘HAAAAAAA! This is really good!’

‘More, more, more. I want more…… HMMMMMM! Fuck me I’m all yours!’

Francine had a idea on how to finish her son off. She slid off her son’s cock laying next to him, while steve knelt next to her face, francine stroked his cock.

‘Hmmmmmm! Son,mommy wants her milk!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA! Mom, I’m going to cum!

Francine laid there on the rugg, stroking her sons cock with great speed and stamina.

‘Yes son, give me your cream!.

Steve emptied himself all on his mother from her eyes to her cunt, she was covered in his cum.

‘UMMMMM! So good!’

Steve fell over, turned to look at Francine, lying on her side, like the classic models do, with her arm over her head, she was wearing his cum like war paint on her beautiful body.

‘Now I’m your whore. I love your semen on my body.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Book 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal

Book 6  
Shower and Ass!

Francine got up from the floor, and walked to the kitchen grabbing a towel, she wiped much of the semen off her body, and sat down next to Steve, who collapsed on the couch. She was dapping her face with the towel.

‘Wow! That was awesome!’

‘Yes mom! It’s wonderful to fuck you!’

‘I decided I will not let your father me anymore. I’ll only be yours steve!’

‘That’s fantastic mommy!!’

Francine got down on her news in front of steves cock cleaning it with her towel, and stroking slow but hard, like the last bit of toothpaste, milking every last drop. Francine rubbed his cock, cleaning him dutifully.

‘But you have to keep fucking mommy everday!’

‘I’ll continue mom! And I’m going t fuck you even more!’

After cleaning his cock and balls, Steve's cock again erected itself.

‘HMMMMM! Great! He is awake again!’

Francine had a bit of a kinky idea, she stood up and turn away from steve, showing him her ass.

‘Do you like my butt, steve?’

Steve began feeling up her butt.

‘Of course, is that even a question! HA!’

‘Great, I want to feel your dick back there!’

Steve immediately sprang up, and hugged francine from behind/  
.

‘Swear mom? I can fuck your ass?’

Francine turned around to calm down her overexcited son.

‘Yes you can, dear! But be nice to mom,I’ve never done this before.’

(I guess that was not a good idea. This anaconda is gonna bust my ass!)

Francine got behind the couch, arching her back, and pushing her ass out, she rested her arms on the back of the couch, steve lined his cock between her cheeks, towards her puckered hole.

‘I don’t know how many times I masturbated to this ass! I can’t believe I’m about to fuck her!’

‘Believe me, son! I let you do whatever you want, I already told you.’

‘Just be gentle, your cock is too big and can hurt me!’

Steve slowly entered her ass and began to fuck her hard.

‘HAAAAAAAAA! Slwoly!

‘’AAAAAAARG! Oh my!

Steve was smashing his pelvis into her ass at incredible speed. Francien began to cry with pain, adn her make up was washing off.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! It’s too big, I can't stand it!’

Steve and Francine moaned to the top of their lungs.

‘HAAAAAAAAA!’

‘AAAAAARG! Son you’re breaking me in half!’

‘AAAAAARG! Oh my!’ 

Steve’s stamina didn’t relent and he kept fucking her ass with such power and speed.

‘HAAAAAA! Mom!’

‘AAAAAARG!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAA! This pain is so good!’

‘WOW!! YOUR ASS IS SO GOOD!!!’

‘HAAAAA!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It hurts a lot, son! Please stop!’

Steve stopped fucking her and pulled out, francne stood up straight and embraced her son, kissing him deeply, which he deepened it himself.

‘My love, your dick is too big! You almost tore me in half!’

Sorry mom, I can’t control myself when I fuck you!’

‘It’s okay my love, let’s contiune anal, but in another postion so i’m in control.’  
Steve laid down flat on the rugg, francine squatted har ass down on to Steve's cock entering him, and rode him while bouncing her ass up and down his long thicc cock.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Wow! Steve, your cock is too big and thicc, I love it!!!’

‘I love having your cock in my ass steve!’

‘HMMMM!’

She placed her hands behind her on Steve's ripped chest, while he supported her ass up by holding it tightly.

She kept bouncing while squatting up and down on Steve's lap.

‘HAAAAAA! Fuck me, Fuck me!!!!’

‘HMMMMMMMMMMM! Steve call me your whore, Fuck my ass!’

Francine fell over beside steve, but steve kept fucking her from the side, lifting her leg out of the the way.

‘HMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Mom, your ass is so tight!’

‘HAAAAA!’

‘OH STEVE! Fuck me , fuck me , fuck me, fuck me HARD!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This is too good!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I’m going to cum!’

Francine squirted all over the sides of Steve's lower legs. Steve Flip her over on her stomach, lifting her big ass up to meet his cock, she arched her spine, and began fucking hard and fast again.

‘HMMMMMM!’

‘I feel like a bitch on the floor!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA! Yes mom. You’re my bitch!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOM! I’m going to cum! I’ll fucking cum all over your ass and back!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAA!’

Steve did exactly what he said, and painted his mother’s back white with cum. Her ass was also flooded with cum!

‘Good boy, give mommy all your milk! Drown your bitch in cum!’

Steve didn’t stop cumming it took nearly 5 minutes to stop ejactlying on his mother. When he was finished, Francine's backside was as white as a ghost, her skin shining brightly from the cum.

‘I love all this semen on my body!’

Francine remained on the ground exhausted and unable to walk due to her hard ass fuck with steve. Steve looked at her smiling while laying down on the couch.

‘You’ve made me exhausted! Let me rest a little while, and we will continue later.’

‘No bother mom, I could use a nap myself rom that fuck.’

They both fell asleep right away! Both covered in sweat and cum.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fews hours after their ass fuck, they both woke up and francine was stilll drenched in semen, both needed shower before dinner, they got up, well one of them did.

‘Steve I need your help.’

‘Sure mom, with what?’

‘I need you you to use your strength to get me over your shoulder and caring up to the bathroom, I can’t move since earlier’

‘OH HAHAHA!!! No bother mom!

Steve hoisted his semen leaking mother over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, bringing her up to the bathroom where she laid down exhausted from her anal fuck. Drawing her a bath, she sat back and relaxed. After a few minutes the water was at the right level, Steve added oils and soap. And slipped in behind his mother, spreading his legs out so his mom could slide right in between his legs.

‘Ahhhhh, wow that is so relaxing, hey baby, can you wash the semen off my backside?

‘No bother mom.’

Steve grabbed the sponge and soaked it in the bath water, he began scrubbing up and down her spine tenderly. When he fully cleaned her back, she leaned forward, wincing in pain from the fucking, presenting her spray painted ass of cum. He wiped all round her cheeks and between the cheeks. He relised that there was still cum in here asshole, so he started to lick the insides of her hole, tasting ass, and his own cum. 

‘Oh my! Thanks so much baby! That was so sweet licking back there!’

‘Of course, I don't want my mommy dirty.’ 

‘So cute!’

‘Now let mommy clean you.’

Francine turned around, and began cleaning Steve, starting with his brown hair, adding shampoo, she washed it off, with a large wooden spoon Toishi gave Steve as a gift once. She then went up and down his torso and back, with the sponge, reaching down, she grabbed his cock and began dutifully cleaning it with the sponge. She grabbed his balls and washed them as well. Once satisfied, she lifted his sack, to wash his taint, kissing him while doing so.

‘Turn around sweetheart, I need to wash your butt.’

‘Okay mommy.’

Steve did as he was asked and and turned around giving francine his ass. Francine took the sponge and added oil on his ass, rubbing it in with the sponge.

‘What a beautiful butt, my baby has!’

When she was finished she gave a peck to both of his ass cheeks, tapping him on the butt.

‘Today you fucked mommy good in the ass, steve.’

‘Thanks mom.’  
‘Now, how about yu fuck me in the ass, before I get out and make dinner.’

‘Sounds great mom.’

Steve sat back in the bath, and Francine sat on his lap, putting his dick into her ass. And started to ride him, clearly her ass has now stretched enough for her to easily ride him. Francine started to kiss him while riding him. 

‘Yes, yes, fuck my ass like only you know!’

‘I love to fuck this big ass!’

‘I never get tired of you fucking me, now be a good boy and come in mommy’s ass!’

‘Oh fuck I’m cumming!’

Steve finished in his mom’s ass, giving her a smack on the both cheeks, when she got up.

‘Haaaaaa!’

Francine dried herself, she then walked into her bedroom where she got changed into her clothes. Steve got up after her, drained the bath and dried himself, he then got changed in his blue jeans and a red performance t-shirt which hugged on his shredded body.

Francine started their dinner, which were nice juicy steaks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Wow mom, that was delicoius!’

‘Thank you baby, Cheers!

Francine and steve were both drinking red wine to celebrate their official relationship as lovers.

‘Now steve, I made an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. I want you to see her about your erection problem.’

‘Okay mom, what time?’

‘12 o’clock’

‘So, how was your first ass fuck mom?’

‘Painful at first, but wow!!! It is worth it at the end, you fucked me good today!’

Francine and steve talked over 4 bottles of wine, discussing their love, sex, their family but after their forth bottle, francine grabbed steve, and woddled her son up the stairs to their’ now shared bedroom.

Steve was too drunk to get naked for bed, so Francine stripped him down, and tucked him into bed, where she followed him, after stripping herself.

‘Mom can I have some boob, while I sleep?’

‘Of course sweetheart, have some milk.’

Steve began sucking on her breasts, swallowing her breast milk, after 5 minutes of drinking, Francine began to hear soft breaths from her chest. She then fell asleep.


	7. Book 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pays a visit to Toshi's mother

Book 7   
Doctor’s appointment  
Steve was woken up, the cool breeze and early morning sun had engulfed the room and Steve felt a wet, tight feeling around his cock. He began to goan. 

‘Francine’

He groaned, as she made an effort to swallow him whole. Her tongue slid from her lips to caress the inches she could not fit in her mouth while she gently played with his sack. Steve leaned back into the pillow, his mind still foggy from sleep. Francine pulled back to swirl her tongue around the helm of her son’s cock. Steve’s breath hitched, and his hips buckled. An excited gasp came beneath the thin sheets.

‘Mommy!’

The blonde woman smiled at him when Steve lifted the sheets. She made no effort to remove his cock encased in her mouth.

‘You like to give me my morning blowjob, don’t you mom?’

Francine nodded submissively and her hand left his sack to stroke the base of his cock. He grabbed a handful of hair and gently pulled her from his cock. She winned in protest. 

‘Do you want it?’

Francine nodded and her tongue slipped past her pretty pink lips to swipe and lick the strands of precum on his cock. Steve removed his cock and slipped it across her face. Francine wined and nuzzled her nose down where his pubs gathered. She kissed up his shaft and when she reached the summit of his cock, she spit so another coating covered him.

Steve’s hips buckled when francine went deep and briefly francine’s nose was 2 inches away from his pubs. Francine rested her hands on his thighs and submitted to her face fucking. Steve’s cock swelled in delight as his fat cock head was being nuzzled by the back of her throat. Francine gurgled and spit made a fantic mess of his pubic hair and the sheets.

Steve’s orgasm came in a sudden rush. His toes curled, and hips rushed. Francine’s surprisingly strong arms held him down so she could drink all his sperm. The pulsating of his cock almost hurt, he wondered just how long francine had him in her mouth while he slept. Her mouth never left him, the sound of her swallows was music to his ears, and was soon followed by sighs of delight, even when he eventually stopped cumming minutes later, francine did not pause her attention. Her hand stroked his cock gently to coax the last bit of cum onto her tongue and then set out to clean him. 

A couple of minutes later francine rose from his cock.

‘Thank you for my morning snack, sweetheart!’

‘You’re welcome!’

‘Now lie down and open wide steve.’

Steve pushed his head down on the pillow, and Francine fed him her right breast.

‘I figured you need some boob, before we started breakfast.’

Francine’s breast milk was starting to fill up Steve's hungry stomach. He was suckling like a newborn.

‘Oh good boy! Fill up on mommy’s milk.’  
Steve switched breasts and drank from it. After a 10minute feed, Steve burped and wiped the excess breast milk round his mouth.

‘Delicious mom, Thanks.’

‘Alright sweety, You are going to the doctors today, and they will examine your cock so I need to shave it.’

‘You know I can shave it.’

‘Of course you can Steve, but I want to make sure, You are perfectly safe, and your penis is cleanly shaved.’

‘Okay mom.’

‘Good now place a towel on the end of the bed and sit on it.’

Francine walked into the ensuite bathroom to gather the shaving equipment. She carried out a razor, shaving cream, bowl of water and electric razor.

Francine started with brushing, the shaving foam all around his cock and balls, dapping the razor in the bowl of water, she began tendering shaving cock, with a careful touch on his anaconda sized dick, she shaved each of his testicles giving them a little peck each when she was done.

‘Steve, just to be sure, let's do the, behind the sack.’

‘Sure mom.’

Steve rolled backwards, bringing his knees towards his head, giving a better view of his ass and taint.

‘Thanks son.’

Francine painted the area with shaving foam, and shaved it clean, she then spreaded each of his cheeks and shaved in between them.

‘All done, sweetheart.’

‘Thanks mom.’

‘Alright you go shower off, I’ll start breakfast downstairs in 10 minutes.’

Steve went to shower while Francine went and made one of her enormous breakfast, with bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, waffles and a hot pot of coffee. 

Steve and Francine feasted when Steve finished his shower. It took half the morning to finish the breakfast.

‘Wow mom that was amazing thanks.’

‘There is no need to thank me, my love.’

‘I am going to doctors in around an hour.’

‘Okay love, now remember you're going to see Hiko Yohida.’

‘Toshi’s mom?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay, well before I go how about a quickie?’

‘Hmmm…. Alright.’

Francine, stripped out of her night dress and bended over the kitchen table, waiting for steve to come over and fuck her.

‘Come on baby, fuck mama!’

Steve rushed into her behind fucking her , smacking her ass every now and then.

‘HAAAAAA!’

‘HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Steve was fucking her pussy with fearsome power and speed, causing some insane pleasure to flow through francine.

‘Oh baby I’m going to cum!!!! HAAAAAAA!’

‘AHHHHHHH! Me too mom!!!! HAAAAAAAA!

Steve and Francine both climaxed at the same time, with the two horny lovers satisfied, Steve got changed in his bed room wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Steve said goodbye to his mom, and headed out the door to the clinic, which was only a couple of blocks of houses away from cherry street.

When steve entered the clinic he waited in the deserted waiting rom, and was called in by Hiko Yoshida., who was wearing a simple white summer’s dress.

‘Dr. Yoshida.’

‘Ha, Dr. Yoshida, steve please call me Hiko, your mom explained the situation to me and I want to run some examinations on you.’

‘Sure thing Hiko.’

‘Specifically your penis so I need you drop your pants.’  
‘What! I can’t I’m best friends with your son!’

‘Steve relax Toshi will never know, and I’m your doctor it’s gonna be perfectly fine.’

‘Okay then’

Steve dropped his jeans to the floor and showed his cock to Hiko

‘Alright now sit down on the table.’

Hiko took some blood samples, and took his blood pressure.  
Hiko then grabbed Steve's cock, rubbing his head.

‘Your mom said you can’t control your secretions.’

‘Not very well, If I see a hot woman, he gets hard!’

‘HMM,Interesting!’

‘I need to do some tests with you!’

‘Hiko kneeled into Steve, rubbing his shaft slowly, edging him.

‘Does your penis get hard when you look at older women or just girls your age?’

‘He gets rock hard when I see women with big breasts and big butts.’

Hiko took out a tape and measured steve’s cock.

‘Impressive! 11.5 inches.’

Hiko stopped stroking his erect cock and wired for it to get fascit. After a few minutes it became soft like a feather stuffed pillow.

‘Let’s see if your dick gets hard when you see my ass!’

‘All right!’

Hiko turned her back to him, lifting the end of her summer dress up, revealing she had no panties on, exposing her curvy perfect ass. Steve’s cock became hard as fast as a tsunami wave hits a beach.

‘Wow! Doctor Yoshida!’

‘Just as I expected! Your penis is hard and huge.’

‘It’s just like I said, just look at a hot women, and he is as hard as nails!’

Hiko blushed and smiled.

‘Are you calling me hot, Steve?’

‘Are you kidding? You are gorgeous!’

Hiko turned her body towards Steve and lifted her dress up around her breasts. Showing Steve here six pack abs, curvy waist, and beautiful vagina. Her legs were long and sculptured. She bit her lips and was swaying her hips. 

‘Don’t you think my legs and butt are too big?’

‘They are perfect, hiko!’

Hiko pushed the part of the dress covering her breasts.

‘But the breasts are too big, see!’

‘They are but they are wonderful!’

Hiko removed the dress all together and was clearly getting more comfortable around Steve. Steve then removed his shirt. So both of them were now nude.

‘I thought you wouldn’t like my boobs! They are very big!’

‘Holy fuck Hiko you are so beautiful.’

‘I think I’m a very voluptuous woman!’

Hiko turned around to show Steve her ass.

‘Look at this huge ass!’

Hiko turned around again, grabbing the underside of her breast giggling them.

‘And these giant breasts! But you're my patient, I can’t let you go away with an erection that huge!’

‘Yes doctor! I need to relieve myself or it may hurt!’

‘Do not worry steve, i am an excellent doctor and I will take good care of you!’

Steve embraced his best friend’s mother and began to kiss her, and grabbed her massive ass.

(Finally I have been dreaming of steve for months now.)

Steve and Hiko were making out for a few minutes, until Hiko became too horny and grabbed the cushioned table, arching her back and she pushed out her ass. 

‘Come on big boy! I want you inside me now!’

‘Wow Hiko, you have such a nice warm pussy!’

Steve began fucking her from behind at a steady pace.

‘Please go slow! It’s too big for me!’

Steve ignored Hiko’s request and fucked her with an intense pace.

‘Holy shit your cunt is so tight!’

After a 10 or 15 minutes of fucking, Hiko changed the postion, with steve lying flat on the tabled and Hiko riding his cock like a stallion.

‘Your cock is so good steve!!!’

‘I’m in love with your cunt HIKO!!!’

‘Enjoy it as much as you want, it’s yours now!’

They both started to moan as Steve began thrusting up.

‘Steve, this is the best fuck of my life!!’

Hiko held steve down, and she got off him, steve looked at her curiously.

‘Have you ever tried Anal, steve?’

‘Yes and I love it!’

Hiko gripped the table again and arched her back pushing her ass up.

‘Great! I want you to fuck my ass with that monster!’

‘Have no mercy! I love Pain!’

‘Your wish is my command, Hiko!’

‘Yes big boy! Fuck my ass with every once of streght you have!’

Steve lined his cock in her and began to fuck her ass. Each thrust slapped his sack against hisbest friend's mother’s cunt and her firm cheeks clenched each time he dug deeper. 

‘AAAAARAG! Give me more!’

Steve kept his tempo and pace of thrusting hard into hiko’s ass.

‘Your ass is so tight!’

Hiko was currently flirting between the line of pain and pleasure, and was crazed to stay on course of her fuck, tears began to roll from her narrow eyes, blurring her makeup.

‘Yes, Fuck me! Fuck me more!’

After 20 minutes of constant fucking steve’s balls began to swell and he came hard in Hiko flooding her ass with semem. Steve pulled out of her ass, and sat on a nearby chair to recover his stolen breath. Hiko slipped on her sumer dress, grabbed some wipes, kneeling on the floor she bagan to clean steve’s cock with tender care, kissing each testical thanking them for the semen, which was spewing out of her ass. And being satisfied that steve’s cock wa spotless she rose and handed steve his clothes which he changed into.

‘Wow! You really have some privileged genetics steve!’

‘Did you like it, Hiko?’

‘Are you kidding me? I’m in love with you!

‘You’re a sex machine, this cock drives any women crazy with lust!’

As she spoke, hiko embraced steve resting her hand on steves pelvis.

(It’s true, even my own mother!)

‘Come visit me at my house tomorrow, the kids will be gone and my husband is on a business trip, We can contuine your relive treatment!’

‘All right, I will.’

Steve gave Hiko a deep kiss and smacked her on her ass, causing her to yelp and he left her alone.


	8. Book 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Hiko have a fun afternoon

Book 8  
Blue panties and blowjobs 

After fucking his best friend’s mother, steve strolled back home, on a crisp blue sky afternoon, embracing the cool light wind tha tkissed his face. Steve took in the suburban surroundings of chirping birds and sprinklers spraying. 

As Steve entered his home, he was greeted by the smile that warmed his heart. His mother wore her classic pink dress and embraced Steve tenderly kissing him deeply. Steve fought her tongue with fury. They broke their kiss and Steve sat on the couch with francine sitting on his lap sideways wrapping her right arm around his neck.

‘So how did the doctor go?’

‘Good she that I need to come back tomorrow to get the results from the tests.’

‘Well hopefully everything is fine.’

‘Now I need to relax if you don’t mind.’

Steve pushed francine aside, standing up he unbuckled his slim fit jeans that hugged his legs, dropping them to his ankles. His cock sprang up erected. Steve sat back down.

A little more than fifteen minutes later, Francine was lovingly sucking on Steve's balls while stroking him with her left hand. Her son’s penis was so large that when she let go, it covered her face and the tip went beyond her forehead.

‘Wow, Mom. That’s really good.’

‘Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuaggggggggggghhhhhhhh!’ Steve loved to see his mother’s wedding ring while stroking him. Francine sucked in his right testicle while stroking him. They were so warm and full in her mouth. She rolled her tongue across his balls.

‘I’ve been thinking’ 

Steve entwined his right hand on his mother’s hair.

‘ I….ah….need another girlfriend.’

Francine popped the ball out of her mouth. 

‘Who?’

‘Put it back in, Mom!’

Dutifully, Francine took his testicle back into her mouth.

“Maybe.” Steve was getting very close. “I was thinking I could use …. ahhhhh….Dr. Hiko’s Help.”

Francine wanted to say no, however she didn’t want to stop sucking. “Nnnnnnhhhhh”

“Anyway...Think about it.” Steve’s grip tightened on her hair. “I’m gonna…”

Francine released his testicle and moved her mouth up to the purple head of his penis. She moved her right hand and stroked with both hands while she bobbed her head. Francine was coaxing out Steve's load.

“Oh mom. Oh mom!” Steve emptied his balls. He leaned back on the couch and put both hands behind his head smiling at his mother who was looking straight up at him.

Francine swallowed and swallowed. A cascade of fiery semen flowed down her throat. When she swallowed his last spurt, she released his cock with a ‘pop’ sound, pulling away from his penis, francine whipped away a trail of cum and spit that dangled down her chin.

Steve rose and so did francine. Francine reached down and pulled up his briefs and tucked in his softened penis inside. She then pulled up his jeans, buttoned them, zipped him. 

“Okay now go workout” francine patted his crotch. “ I want my son to be strong, and fit.” 

“Okay”

“Go on cowboy” Francine smacked his butt getting him moving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve swung up the basement door coming from the gym. He was out of breath. He worked out hard and strenuously on his muscles.

“Mom.” He stopped in the living to slow his heart rate down. “I’m done working out” How was she going to top her blowjob this afternoon or his fuck with Hiko, he didn’t know but he couldn’t wait to find out.

“Mom?” Steve walked to the kitchen, but she wasn’t there. He wandered to the garage. No cars. His mom was out. He looked around the kitchen and found no note. Steve wandered up stairs and sat on his old bed. He pulled off his pants and briefs and lay down on the bed. The monster between his legs looked angier than unusual. Maybe it didn’t like it when his mom disappeared either. Anyway Time to fap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve rested in his bed until his mother came home, bringing home take out, Steve came down.

After dinner, Francine reached across the table and clasped her hands with steve.

“Steve, I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you were done working out. I just needed to get out of the house to clear my head.2

“It’s okay mom, we all need a break every now and then.”

“Now why don’t I make it up to you upstairs in our room.”

“Okay mom.”

10 minutes later, Francine found herself on the carpet in her room. Before her, Steve sat on the bed, Steve sat back and rested on his elbows. He looked down to see his mother slobbering on his cock.

“I’m getting close!”

“Ummmmmmmmmm!” Francine said. She closed her eyes tight. Her head bobbed, her hands pumped, and her pretty little lips spread themselves to their max around Steve's cock.

“Oh fuck! Here…..It comes!” This was the best blowjob of the day. Steve was living the dream. Francine swallowed all the semen Steve ejucatled into her throat.

Steve layed back on the bed, Francine then removed her dress and bra leaving only her blue panties on. Steve’s cock flopped back on his belly. She stood up. 

“Scoot back on the bed.” Her dark blue panties were strained, an even darker blue on the triangle that covered her pussy. Francine’s milk’white legs looked so vulnerable, exposed as they were.

Steve scrambled back to the middle of the king sized bed.

Francine pulled her panties to the side of her pussy. She stepped up onto her bed and planted her bare feet on either side of Steve's hips. Francine powered herself down to her knees, gasping as Steve's cock entered her. Francine’s hands were firmly planted on Steve's chest. Her descent was stopped when their hips met and Steve's cockwas perfectly engulfed by Francine's cunt. 

Francine began riding her son’s cock. Steve reached up with his left hand grabbing her right breast. Ithin a few minutes, Francine was grunting uncontrollably and grinding Steve with fast rolling thrusts down his cock. She leaned back, placing her right hand behind her, on Steve's thigh. She now bounced up and down him with great long, wild thrusts.

“I’m gonna cum steve!!!! Francine tossed her head back, and her shoulders twisted in. Her hips stopped and her whole body shook and jerked several times.

Steve could never get enough of francine’s face when she came, it was the most erotic thing he expireces. 

Francine’s breathing slowed, her head dropped forward and kissed Steve deeply with passion and love. 

“Did you not finish?”

“Nah, yu looked like you needed to cum badly so I let you enjoy the moment.”

“You are so kind my love, and yes that was needed.”

Steve flipped her over onto her back and began thrusting with staggered pace, after fucking her missorary stlye, steve empited his balls in his mother. And collapsed on her. 

They stayed like that for a while smiling and kissing, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. They subcommed to slumber and the moonlight shone down into the room, showing that Francine's blonde hair was sprawled across Steve's chest as she began to sleep. Steve fell asleep with a grin on his face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as the sun began to burst through the horizon bringing in the new day, Steve was basking in the early morning wind as he rose up yawning, there was a breakfast tray, beside him with a pot of coffee and a cup, milk and sugar.

Steve suddenly began to groan in pleasure at the bobbing head beneath the covers, as Francine slavishly worked her warm, wet mouth and lips on his cock, feeling her wake him up to drain and drink his balls of their morning load. His hand moved beneath the covers to gently hold onto her blond hair as he gently guided her mouth up and down his rigid shaft, her hands massaging his balls and her lips working on him while her tongue worshipped his rod while she swallowed him into her throat again and again until he could no longer take it.

“Ohhhh fuck me, francine you suck me good!”

Steve groaned in pleasure as thick wads of cum spewed out his cock into her warm mouth, Steve felt Francine drank down and swallowed every last drop he gave her, his cock spurting again and again to quince her cum hunger. Steve felt his last spurt leave him but Francine did not emerge from under the covers, instead Steve felt her sucking gently on his cock head and began dutifully cleaning his cock with quick deep sucks.

Steve sighed in pleasure and sat up gently, pouring himself some coffee from the pot, adding some milk and sugar. 

“Is the milk different? It is usually not this sweet and delicious?”

Francine giggled and emerged from under the covers as she was satisfied with the cleanliness of Steve's penis.

“That’s because I used my milk.” Francine grabbed her breasts and Steve understood and sipped his coffee covering his grin.

“Can I drink from the source?”

“ Of course.”

Francine had wrapped an arm around her son’s shoulders and brought him closer to her chest to which he immediately wrapped his lips around her nipple, she cradled his head like when he was a babe at her breast and enjoying every moment of it. Steve rested his head on her stomach, sprawling his body across the bed, while francine rested normally against her stacked pillows.

Steve was beginning to really savour his breastfeeding, feeling full and refreshed after every suckel. He remembers the past of his pre-infant days of breastfeeding, although years have passed, he still feels that sense of love and warmth spread through his body like a plunging into the depths of the sea.

Steve’s stomach was being filled with nutritious and delicious milk, as he closed his eyes, lying in bed with his mother, suckeingl on her left breast, feeling loved, on a beautiful Saturday morning in the suburbs of Virginia.   
As Steve drank from her, Francine closed her eyes, hearing the birds chirping from the outside world, closing her eyes she leaned back on her pillow, caressing her son's hair, feeling her breasts being milked and the occasion gulp from steve. He must be hungry from their previous night excursions in their bed. Francine felt peace, and comfort while feeding her son. 

They remained in bed for quite some time, with steve constantly suckeling on her breasts, consuming her milk nectar. After what seemed like a lifetime in comfort and pleasure Steve finally released her nipples from his mouth. Francine grabbed a towel whipping away the milk moustache, snickering while cleaning his face.

“You must have been starving.” Francine whipped the excess

“I was ravished.” Steve, crawled up beside her, and kissed her deeply with love. Biting her lip and snuggling next to her. They laugh and grinned, whispering sweet nothings. After a little bit of playful touches and feeling of body parts, breathing hot air on their face, Francine had enough teasing, so she flipped Steve on his back, impaling herself on his gigantic cock. Francine rode Steve on their bed, their hips ground together. Francine leaned back and put her hands on his knees.

Steve watched her body undulate. “Mom”. He grabbed her ass, squeezing both cheeks, holding them tight.

“Just a minute sweetie.” Francine continued to grind her hips in a smooth rocking motion. “Mommy’s kind of busy… ohhhhhhhh… here.” Her thrusts sped up, and she leaned back further. Her neck began to strain, her eyes looked up to the ceiling. “AHHHHHHHHHH, STEVE!!!” Her hips stopped and convulsed several times. 

When It was over, she leaned forward kissing Steve, eyes shut. She placed her hands on Steve's bare chest. It wasn’t easy to catch her breath. “What did you need, honey?”

“I was wondering can we do anal again?”

“Sure, get the lube, it’s in the last draw of the dresser over there.”

Steve hurried and fell off the bed in his rush of excitement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Francine got plundering and ravaged by her son in her ass, francine could barely walk, Steve came buckets up her ass, and left francine in a state, with her hair drenched in sweat, laying on the bed face down ass up, with semen leaking out of her asshole. Francine snored softly as Steve shut the door. Walking to his room, to put on his clothes, he wore blue denim jean shorts, a white plain cotton t-shirt that hugged on his muscles making him look even more shredded,, he fixed his hair, put on his rayban aviators, wearing his Nike air shoes he walked out the door of his house onwards to his next woman to conquer.

Walking up the path to his best friend’s toshia's house he knocked on the door, and was answered by his mom, Hiko who wore, a Japanese Dressing gown, her face and hair were washed and clean, she was stunning in the doorway.

“Hello steve, it’s just us for the entire day.” Steve walked into the house, pounding on Hiko kissing her, and smacking her on the ass. “Good because I need all day.” Hiko smiled, and gasped as Steve picked her up over his shoulder and walked up her stairs.

“Where is your room?”

“Door to the right.” Steve kicked up the slightly open oak door, throwing Hiko onto the soft feather bed, he began to strip off her clothing, while she smiling unraveled her gown showing her nude form to steve. “So you are prepared I see.” 

“And so are you.” Hiko said, smiling and looking lustfully at Steve's erected penis. She began to lick her lips, her mouth began to water with silva, wanting to suck his cock badly.

“Come here big boy, let me take care of you.” Hiko patted the space on the bed beside her. Steve jumped on the bed laying over the cover, hiko immediately began attacking his mouth with her tongue. They kissed passionately. Hiko crawled backwards down the bed, until she was hovering over Steve's cock, which began to leak clear fluid from the tip. Both of her hands gingerly touched him, caressing her fingertips along the lengthy shaft. 

“Wow, Hiko.” Steve looked down to his best friend's mother, bewitched by his cock.

Hiko mouth hung open. Her eyes were wide, pupils fulled with wonder and lust. She moved her head side to side to get different angles of his goliath of a penis. “You must be one in a million seve, it is so enormous and impressive to hold. I just have taste.” She bent forward and stuck out her tongue to lick his purple head. The precum was very salty, warm and something else. Something she couldn’t pin down. She wanted more. 

“Keep sucking.” Ten minutes later Hiko was pushing herself down as far as her throat would give before she gagged, she coaxed the cock full of spit and pre cum. Steve smiled down at her with both of his hands on top of her head guiding her down even more. She was in love with his cock. She was sucking hard on his dick, making Steve groan in pleasure. 

“I’m almost there!” Steve was now very experienced in blowjobs thanks to his wonderful mother. Steve began to face fuck her,making her gag on his cock, causing steve to enmity his third load of the day into hiko’s mouth.

Blast after blast of hot, salty fluid erupted down her throat. Hiko swallowed it all to her surprise looking up to see Steve's face explode with pleasure. After coaxing the last remaining droplets of semen, Hiko kissed Steve's balls thanking them for her delicious meal. She sat back on her butt, giving Steve a moment to catch his breath.

“Holy shit you can suck dick.” Steve said with a gassed out looking face.

“Thanks you were delicious.” Steve pulled him towards him kissing her and turning together so Hiko was on her back. Hiko watched as Steve buried his massive cock inside her pussy. Steve grabbed both of her luscious tits, holding them as he slammed into her with long strokes. She flung her arms around his muscled shoulders drawing him closer while he fucked her, her legs flew up in the air hopelessly. After a couple of minutes of fucking, Hiko groaned and spasmed her oragsm on his cock. Steve stopped giving the beautiful women a chance to sink in to her orgasm, really pleasure it. 

He smiled at her face when she came. He waited until she was done cumming, wrapping her legs around his lower back, steve took up the pace of thrusting into her, after a few staggered thrusts, steve came inside her, making sure no part of her pussy was unfilled with his sperm. His balls twitched against her ass, feeling each spurt of cum enter her pussy. After a few minutes Steve fell over next to her, laughing and both looked at each other with lust, biting their respected lips.

And for the rest of the day, steve fucked his best friends’s mother in every position they could think of: either holding her legs over his shoulders, or having her flipped over and fucking her from behind with just her arse stuck high in the air, or with her being fucked sideways with  
one leg pulled high into the air, or one of the best positions with her being on top of him, riding her son’s best friend, her cheeks slapping loudly against his thighs, and her breasts swinging with each thrust. 

After a couple of hours of non-stop fucking, Both steve and hiko were famished and Hiko said she whip up something fast. They headed down stairs, and steve checked his phone seeing a message from his mom

‘Steve where are you, I finally woke up and horny again, tell me when you’re home, Love mom XOXO.’

‘Decided to go to Toshia’s after the doctor's mom, having dinner with them should be home in a 1 hour or so.’ Steve texted back.

Hiko walked out of the kitchen 5 minutes later with a tray of sushi. They ate in relative silence and as they were famished.

“I need to head home after eating, mom wants to know where I am.”

“That’s fine, sadly I knew our pleasure was finally going to end, you give me the best sex in my life, next time The house is free or maybe your house s free I will come over.”

“Oh fuck yeah, Of course.”

“Now let me give you a going away present.” Hiko crawled under the table and sat on her knees, between his legs, her head bobbing up and down on his shaft trying to bring it back to full hardness. He always enjoyed running his fingers through her lustrous raven hair, he lost all self control and deepthroated her, cumming down her throat, which she  
gladly drank down. 

Steve changed back into his clothes, kissing hiko and slapping her ass, he walked home to the loving arms of his mother.


	9. Book 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve undergo's new management for training and diet

Book 9  
Coach Smith

Steve waved goodbye, and strolled home whistling tunelessly to himself. Life was good. The air outside felt crisp and clean, with just a hint of chill from the appstance from the sun. The sky had faded to a deep azure on the horizon. The walk was quiet, the street lights lit the way to his doorstep.

Steve swung the front door open and Steve was greeted by his mother’s warm smile, followed by a deep kiss, filled with desire and lust. “Hello mother.” Francine wore a black laced panties and a matching bra, covered by a black lace coat. Steve nearly came in his pants just looking at her.

“You taste different.” Frncine looked at him with a superstitious face.

“What do you mean?” Steve began to panic.

“Your mouth tastes like pussy.” Francine cupped his groin.

“Umm, umm i don’t know what you mean.” Steve was getting scared at what Francine was going to do.

“Steve I know you fucked Hiko today and yesterday, she has been obsessed with you for awhile, I arranged the appointment knowing these, and she sent a text saying, ‘Your son has a nice cock LOL’.”

“Why…” Francine kissed him before he could continue 

“Because your cock is not meant for one pussy steve, you need to spread and fuck more, you never truley be satified, thats why,later on in the week you are getting a new girlfriend.”

“Really!Thanks mommy.” 

“Your welcome baby, now enough talking lets fuck the night away!” Steve carried francine up the stairs bridal style on a honeymoon. Kissing while walking. Dropping his mother causing her to yelp, He began to discard his clothing in an effective manner, He then set his eyes on his prey. 

“Off with those, I need to fuck you now mother.” Steve smiled lustfully at francine.

“Someone is jumpy tonight.” Francine jumped off the bed, untie the silk belt that tied her lace coat, it fell to the floor unlong with the bra and panties. 

Steve lay down on the bed patting his lap. “Climb on,” Steve said.

“With pleasure.” Francine stralled him, her knees sunk into the mattress on either side of his hips. She reached down between her legs and grasped the head of his penis with the tips of her fingers. She guided it toward her entrance. She slipped the monster with relative ease, after all their intense sessions her pussy has stretched inmessily. “Ahhhhhhhhh”

Ten minutes later, she bounced up and down with complete abandon. She’d already had three world class orgasms. As her vagina contracted around the massive invader, she knew she was fixing for an even bigger one. “Oh steve….. You have conquered this pussy…… This… Pussy is yours!!!!” She pressed her hands firmly into Steve’s muscled well-defined chest. Her boobs jumped violently with her movements.

“I’ve…. Made you my bitch…. Mom!” Steve slapped her luscious ass. 

“Oh fuck!” The feelin gof his hands pawing and smacking her sent Francine over the edge. “Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh”   
Her voice hit one long, high note, like she was killing the end of a long oprah cord. She shook and quivered and her vision narrowed into tiny spec, before widening out again.

“Almost … there!” Steve smacked her right butt cheek with a loud thwack. “Keep going”.

Stan was never this ruff during sex, francine has never been treated like this during sex, and she now fucking loves it. Francine bounced again on Steve's shaft, eager to put him over the edge. All that mattered at the moment was milking her teenage son. “Do it”, she hissed “Fill me”

And Steve did. He emitted his balls into her womb.

Minutes later, she still sat on top of him, trying to catch her breath. She watched as a bead of sweat dripped off the top of her nose and disappeared in Steve’s messy brown hair. “Are you ready for round two?” 

She took several deep breaths and pulled his still hard cock from her pussy, Good god it is a cataract of sperm down there. She looked down at him smiling. Her eyes focused on his engorged purple head of his penis. 

Steve smacked her ass playfully. “Get on all fours.” 

A few minutes later, Steve moved in and out of her ass. She grunted as she felt his length disappear into her again and again. Pleasure spread through her. Francine was in the 6th dimension of pleasure and she quickly came to bring Steve over the edge with her, as her ass clenched hard around his cock, and Steve unloaded into his mother’s ass.

Steve collapsed on top of his mother's back, cum flooding out her form both holes. 

After fucking for another 2 hours straight, francine was curled next to steve’s naked chest, exhausted and fast asleep yet still shaking and whimpering in the aftershocks of pleasure as his hot and virile seed leaked thickly from her conquered pussy, their session of fucking having worn her out. Her ass was properly fucked, ensuring soreness for tomorrow, Steve began to drift off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun’s rays were bursting through the horizon, bringing the new day, the early morning breeze creeped into the bedroom, Steve began to groan as he emptied his morning load into his mother’s greedy mouth, drinking his nutbrew, which she swallowed, down her throat. Steve could get used to being woke like this for the rest of his life.

Steve began to have his morning feed, putting one of the dark nipples into his mouth. Francine cradled his soft hair with her right hand, stroking his cock gently with the other. Her milk was delicious which steve drank down like the water from the fountain of youth, after switching breasts, steve felt full, and burped causing francine to laugh at her son. “You like, mommy’s boobies, hmmm.” Francine caressed his cheek with tender love.

“I don’t like your boobies mommy, I fucking love them.” Steve took the opportunity to squeeze and play with her breasts. Francine was taken back for a moment, remembering a time, when steve was barely a toddler, after breastfeeding, steve would rarely play with his toys, instead he would gaggle and play with her globes, laughing and patting them, shaking them, or trying to lift the monstrous weight with his tiny hands. He loved her breasts, more than anything as a baby. 

Steve was playing with his mother’s breasts, lying down on her lap looking up with wonder and amazement of her boobs. The sun began to rise high in the morning sky. Steve took one of the breasts, pushing it outward, letting it swing back hitting the other one, causing them to collide and shake, he then started pushing them both up as high as he could letting them drop and bounce, causing him to laugh. Francine’s heart started to melt, bringing back nostalgia. “Are you having fun, funny guy?” Francine looked down to her lap smiling at her son. Steve pushed them both from one side to the other with either hands to push them again and again.

“Just having fun, with your boobies.” Steve got up and sprawled out over his mother kissing her, while squeezing her left breast.

10 minutes later, Steve was thrusting hard into his mother causing her to scream out his name, for all to hear. “STEVEEEEEEE!!!” Francine was edging herself to her 3 oragsm of the morning. The bed was rocking harder than a raft boat out in the sea. Steve was fucking her so hard that it felt that the room was shaking. “YES YES, YES …….. OH steve baby, cum in me!!!!! 

Steve happily obliged by cumming a river into her well fucked pussy, which triggered her oragsm.

After entangling themselves from the bed which was now in disarray, pillows flattened, covers pushed to the end of the bed, the sheets was soaking from the sweat and cum, which was leaking out of francine’s well fucked pussy, she smiled with her well fucked face kissing steve tenderly, they snuggled for a few minutes, before rising and stretching, francine left to the ensuite bathroom to shower. Halfway through cleaning her sweaty body, Steve entered and began to shower as well, they embraced and kissed.

“I thought I would join you.” Steve pushed his mother against the wall of the shower, so the water ran over both of them, Steve's cock started to harden raiply, he kissed her, and grabbed her ass, pushing her up against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tightly. Steve pushed his cock into her pussy, and Francine began to bounce up and down his cock, in the air holding on to Steve for dear life, while Steve gripped her ass pushing her up and down his rigid shaft. After cumming in his mom, and she on his cock, they both washed themselves again, with steve washing his mom, and francine her son, who spent extra tenderness on his penis. Francine left the shower first drying her body, Steve turned the water off, and stepped out of the warm shower, where he spread his legs and lifted his arms flat in the air. 

Francine understood and dried his body for him as her motherly duty commanded. Pecking his now clean cock she rose up and blow-dried her hair. 

Leaving his mother up to her own tasks, he put on a dark cotton t-shirt, pair of navy baseketball, and a pair of old runners, and he went on a run. 

After running in the blazing sweltering heat of the morning virginian sun, Steve ran around his house discarding his clothes while running his drive into the pool, instantly feeling refreshed and cooled. Steve pushed his hair back, and looked round finding his mother effortlessly doing the splits showing off her astounding beauty. She wore a white sports cap, white sports bra, and pink yoga leggings. 

She looked like a goddess in the sun. “You cool now?” She smirked at him, sliding upwards in a standing position, she bent down, while locking out her knees to touch her toes. Steve could glimpse to see her ass while she was in position. After a minute she walked out with her hands moving into a downward facing dog, shaking her hips.

She was giving Steve a show, and he just stood in the water, shocked at her curves and flexibility. She got on her hands and knees and started doing kickbacks raising her knee and leg high in the air. Steve’s cock has never been harder in his known life.

After a half hour of the sexiest positions known to man, francine was done yoga and rolled up her pink mat. Steve tried to rip her leggings off, but Francine stopped him by grabbing his wrists. “Later, but not now, we need to workout.” She patted his groin, and led him by the hand down to the basement gym, which was quite large and fully equipped. It consisted of a Bench, a Bar rack full of slots to adjust the height, four 20kg plates, two 25kg plates and four 10kg plates, for a combined 170kg total. They also had an olympic weightlifting bar, a trap bar, a whole dumbbell rack ranging from heavy to light, a couple of heavy and light kettlebells. The basement was fairly big and tall with an 8 foot high ceiling. 

Roger moved some of the gym equipment from his disastrous gym, Hence why they also have a leg press machine, a leg extensions, a high pull up bar, and a punching bag equipped with gloves and pads. 

Francine made Steve and herself a creatine shake, and handed him a bottle of water. “Steve you have an impressive shredded body, but you need to be bigger and stronger if you want more women to conquer, you have the cock now you need the strength and endurance to handle all the sex.”

“Momma is going to train you, if you listen to what i say, and do what i say in the gym, then you will be a conquering king in the bedroom, women will flock to your cock like crows to breadcrumbs.”

“Awesome mom, where do we begin.” Steve downed his drink.

“First I want to ask you what are your personal records on bench, squats, and deadlift?” Francine put her hands on her hips.

“90kg on bench, 120kg on squat and 160kg on dead.” Steve boasted 

“Not bad, I can work with these numbers. Alright Let's stretch and move on to our leg day session.” After 5 minutes of stretching the leg and back muscles, ensuring no injury. Steve and Francine worked their way up on squats, Steve was impressed that Francine could keep up with him on squatting the weight. “Wow mom you are impressive on squats.” Steve complemented will looking at her ass while she warmed up.

Once she racked the weight, she turned and faced Steve, with a smile. “Steve you don’t get an ass like mine without Hard work.” She slapped her own ass making a thwack sound ring through the basement, causing Steve to laugh. 

“Alright we are going to squat 100kg 10x10, put on that belt and get to it!” Steve wore a hard thick leather weightlifting belt and him and francine finished their gurgling painful squat session, moving on to the leg press, at 130kg pressing, working on to the dreadful leg extensions, then to barbell lunges and finally RDL’s. 

Steve has never worked out that hard in his entire life, he was on the verge of collapsing half way through his intense work, but his mother was pushing him the entire way with encouragement and when things got desperate, she let him grab a boob or an ass cheek if he completed his set. She was tough but effective in the gym completing the workouts alongside her son. 

When all was done, Steve collapsed on the floor, on his stomach in a pool of sweat, it was the hardest Steve has ever worked. Francine kneeled beside and slapped his ass, causing him to groan. “How was that hotshot?” she smiled at his tired body.

“I can’t walk, fuck me that was hard.” Steve turned to face his mom.

“Aye it was, but good job you pushed through the pain, you deserve a reward. Let me help you.” Francine hosted Steve over her shoulder in one smooth motion, showing her impressive strength. Francine walked up stairs and plopped him on the coach, he sat up, and francine discarded his shorts and got to work.

15 minutes later she found herself, sitting her curvy ass back on her feet, slurping on his monster cock “Mmmmmmmmmm.” Francine reached down and cupped his balls massaging them. She was looking forward to her son’s load. She heard Steve grunt out his pleasure above her and the first spray of hot, salty semen hit the back of her throat. Francine moaned feeling his balls contracting with each sprunt, francine swallowed every last drop of cum, leaving no trace, “Ther now, all better?” She wiped her mouth.

“Waaaay better, mom.” Steve sighed in pleasure and exhaustion. Francine got up and sat beside him pushing his head to lie on her lap looking up at her. “We are going to do a boxing session later on but first you need to replenish your energy with food and milk.”

As she spoke she discarded her hat and sports bra letting her large white breasts flopp free. She put his mouth to her dark nipple and let Steve have a feed. While he drank she patted his hair. “Get used to having more mommies milk, it is the most healthy drink you can have and it’s very relaxing for us both so we will have a feed in the morning, afternoon, and evening.” Steve opened his eyes briefly looking up at francine and nodded. He went straight back to his favourite nipple, suckling greedily down her milk. After his breastfeed, he burped and felt more awake. “Good boy, now you stay here, I'll make you some lunch.” 

Francine soon walked out of the kitchen with a BLT sandwich and a protein strawberry shake, which Steve slobbered down like a crazed world still hungry after his workout. Feeling full, Steve began to watch a basketball game while Francine snuggled up with him on the coach. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Francine strapped up Steve's hands with tape and wore the gloves, she was showing him the basics of a japp, hook and uppercut. “I used to be the best back alley fighter in the state, I’m going to teach you how to fight better than anybody in langley falls.” Steve was getting the hang of punching the bag. With the help of Francine they moved on the pads with Francine calling out combos for Steve, who was sweating like a hog in the summer heat. Steve was getting tired meaning he was getting sloppy and each time he messed up the combo, Francine would smack him with pad, after several beatings Steve was getting in his groove, and stride.

“Alright good work Steve, head upstairs shower and play go play with your friends, momma has kept you away from them for a while.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and his friends cycled around Langley for a good while, talking and laughing, they spent a good portion of the evening by an ordinary park, full of luscious green trees, bushes and perfect cut and maintained grass, throwing a frisbee around, the boys were relaxing in the evening air. The evening sun cast long shadows on the ground. The slanting rays of the setting sun gave a warm orange tinge to the sky. In the corner of Steve's eye he caught sight of a beautiful woman, lush jet black hair, tanned olive skin, firm breasts and a wide curvy ass and long legs, she was beautiful in the shadows of the evening sun. 

As the boys headed home, steve stayed behind, to talk to the beautiful girl, he name was Diana and she was very talkative to steve, and he with her, spending nearly a hour talking and flirting with each other, diana gave steve her number and a kiss on the cheek, leaving him with butterflies in his stomach, he cycled back home, ready to spend the night with his mother.

Entering his home he was received with a huge, a kiss and then a good old fashioned Blowjob. After drinking down his semen, Francine got off her knees to make steve and her dinner which was 2 fillets of cod and salad, wasing it down with a jug of water. 

“I met a girl today.” Steve handed up the plate to Francine who was cleaning up. “Who is the lucky girl.” 

“Diana, she is beautiful and she gave me her number.”

“Oooh…. Well, wear a condom.”

“Of course.”

“Alright, Mr up stairs time for some lovin’” 

Steve followed his mom up to their room, getting a hard on while walking, Francine stripped herself off her gym wear, and Steve of his jeans and a t-shirt. 

Steve held and squeezed francine’s tits. He hefted it, feeling the solid weight of the milk globes. “You got great breasts Mom.”

“Thank you sweetie.” Francine relaxed and smiled at him. They both sat down on the bed. Steve began to massage her breasts. Francine got on her knees staring at the monster directly in front of her. Francine swiped her finger on a wad of pre-cum. She lowered her mouth and sucked his cock. 

5 minutes later, Steve pulled francine off his cock. “I love you Mom.”

!I love you too, sweetie.” Francine wiped the saliva off her chin. She scooted back on the bed. Her legs spread almost by themselves. It was becoming custom getting in this position with her son. 

Steve climbed on top of her, between her legs. His dick swayed back and forth with his movements. It looked like it was seeking out francine's pussy in the darkened room.

Francine groaned as steve entered her. She reached behind her knees and pulled them further apart, giving steve complete access to her vagina. “It’s……. So….. biiiiigggggggg!” Francine looked down between her legs, breasts, down at her stomach. She could see the outline of his cock as it pushed against her insides. The view was totally obscene but inmenscelly hot.

“Your pussy is the best.” Steve pounded away. Francine screamed and grunted the night away.

A hour later of fucking in the same postion, Steve was getting close with francine on comming to her fourth of the night. Steve reached up and put his hands on her boobs, feeling them sway up and down as he pistoned in and out of her. 

Francine moaned and leaned her head back against the covers and let steve do as he pleased. “Ask me for it!”

“Do … you… want it!?” Steve was on the edge.

“YESSSSSSS!!!!” Francine screamed, pulling her legs out into a split. 

Oh mom. Oh mom! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh MOMMY!!!” Steve unloaded into her pussy.

“Sssssssstttttttteeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeee!!!! Francine hissed with pleasure. Stars flashed before her eyes as hot sperm flooded her insides. She wanted more. More of this feeling, More of Steve. Her Vagina contracted around his penis again and again as Steve's motions slowed. 

Steve lowered his cheek to her right boob, as he collapsed and rested. “You take such good care of me.”

“Oh steve.” Francine wrapped her legs around steve. She cradled Steves’s head with her right hand, her fingers caressed his hair. Pushing her breast closer to his mouth, Steve linked up at her.

“Go on, have a suckle.” Francine’s smile flowered through Steve, after he began to suck on his mother’s dark nipple. Soon, the heavenly taste of breastmilk began to fill Steve’s mouth and he began to swallow every few seconds, filling up his tummy slowly but surely. His tongue slipped out to taste it directly from the source. “We are lucky this is my safe time, in future we need to take precautions.”

Steve nodded while suckling. The only sound in the room was Steve sucking on his mother’s breast. Soon Steve switched breasts and started suckleing again, he eventually released his now flaccid penis out of his mother’s cunt, making a pop sound ring through the room. Steve began dozing off into his Mother’s tits, he soon fell asleep exhausted from his day of blowjobs, working out, boxing, cycling and fucking. He slept with a smile on his face resting on the soft pillows of his mom’s warm milky breasts.


	10. Book 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Linda Marami Has long luscious dark hair, and long time friends with Francine with a big ass and matching tits

Book 10  
A new girlfriend

The birds sang outside the bedroom window, the sun worked it’s way over the horizon, Steve felt immense heat, pleasure and weight and his cock. Opening his eyes, he sees his mom’s breasts jiggle as she bounces up and down his red hard cock. Groaning she strains her neck upwards at the ceiling. Riding out a oragams, her vagina contracts causing Steve to cum inside her. Francine collapses forward on Steve smothering his face with her breasts. When Francine dismounted him, he noticed he was wearing a condom. She planted a deep kiss on his mouth and slipped out of the messy bed, he flung off the condom into the nearby bin. Steve still breathed heavily recovering from his fuck.

“You hungry?” Francine asked while cleaning her cum leaking pussy.

“Starving.” Francine sat back on the bed resting her back on the Headboard. Steve rested his body on her laps, popping his head up to her dark nipples for a suckle of milk. Feasting on her breasts for a good 20 minutes to satisfy his hunger, he got up out of bed with a belly full of milk. “Get into your running gear.” Steve quickly dressed in his gear. 

Steve met Francine outside the front door in his running gear, and her in her dressing gown and slippers. “Give me a 5 mile run.” She slapped him on the butt, and watched him run.

Powering through the gruelling run at a steady pace, Steve huffed and puffed his way to his front door. Steve branged through the door like a cannon, collapsing in a heap of sweat, and regaining his strength he staggered up the wooden stairs of the home towards the shower, to wash off the sweat and cool off. 

Giving himself a cool refreshing shower, Steve dried himself off and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. 

When he got himself down the stairs francine wore a pink sports bra that pushed up her breasts and a black yoga leggings that showed her curves and highlighted her ass perfectly, she already had a massive breakfast ready on the table with sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, toast, OJ, and a pot of steaming hot coffee. After eating for a family of four, Steve whipped his mouth and smiled having a full stomach. 

An hour later Steve was down warming up on deadlifts after his stretches both were deadlift working their way up from 60kg up 140kg moving up 20kg each set. Reaching their ideal weight, Francine lifted 140kg for a PR and Steve did 5x5 as commanded by his coach. After that Steve went doing 10 pushups and 5 pullups for each minute for 10 minutes straight. Then moved on to upright rows and Olympic weight lift with some light but volume sets of clean and press at 60kg for 4x10. Steve needed a power nap to keep up training so after working out Steve took a nap upstairs.

When the sun hit midday, Steve was upstairs resting and Francine changed quicking into jeans and blouse as her close friend Linda Memari headed over, she was going to make her best friend be seduced by Steve in order to spread her son's marvellous seed.

Wapping her hands around her mugg in the Kitchen table, Across the table Linda gossiped about the neighbourhood. Steam from the coffee rose and drifted past her soft dark eyes. Upstairs Steve slept peacefully. 

“...And that’s when she said, if you can believe it.” Linda said. She was a pretty little thing. A small nose and a wide curving smile. Her skin was very dark brown and flawless. Her attire left a lot of skin to see. Francine eyed her bare arms, they were skinny but toned.

“I can hardly.” Francine tapped her mug nervously. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Of course francine. What is it?” Linda’s smile was warm, friendly, helpful. Her teeth were a bright white. 

“Well it’s embarrassing.” Francine blushed. “I’ve been lately… having sex… sex fanties.”

“Oh we all have done every now and again, girl.” Linda waved her hand dismally giving a reassuring smile.

“They are about younger men, with you known…..”

“Well young men have all that mythical viridity. And our bodies still send us messages that we're supposed to make babies. I’m sure it’s normal. Anyway after years of marriage it can get stale.” The steam continued to rise and swirl around Linda. “Have you tried to spice things up with stan?”

“Good luck with that, he’s too much of a stuck up prude.” Francine said.

“I feel yeah.” Linda’s cheeks became darkened just a bit. With her skin, it was hard to tell if she was blushing. “It’s been a little slow with me and bob lately.” She slipped her coffee. “Who am I kidding, It’s been a slow decade. We do it a couple of times a month.”

“Really?” Francine saw her friend closely. Was this really going to happen? This was even more than crazy, but Steve needs more help and attention, and cock that good has to be shared. And it will benefit Linda incredibly. “Well Steve has this thing which can actually turn things around for you and Bob.”

“Steve?” Linda wrinkled her nose in confusion. “What are you talking about”

“Here I show you.” Francine took her hand and guided he upstairs to steve;s room where he was resting. Francien spoke while heading up the stairs. “While my sex life has been stale. Poor steve hasn’t been able to keep a girlfriend.” 

“He should to my son Arjun. That boy goes from one girl to the other, I can’t keep track of them.” 

“Steve and arjun are very different. And steve is a very … special case.”

“How so?” Linda followed her up the stairs. Her gaze rowed it’s way up to Francine's body. Her friend was tall and pale and… and… busty. Linda hadn’t given it too much thought since her brief attraction for francine, but francine had some very big breasts. 

“Come on” Francine waved her up to come up the stairs. They walked to Steve's room, they opened the door and walked inside. Linda watched her friend close and lock the door behind them. This was beyond strange.

“Steve sweetie, time to get up. Steve? Francine pulled Linda to Steve's bed.

Linda looked around the room. A space shuttle poster hung up on the wall. Next to it was a solar system poster and then a UFO poster. No wonder steve was having trouble finding girls. Steve slept naked apart from his boxer. He was sleeping on his stomach. He was shredded but not big. Unlike her son who was muscular and strong. 

“Mom?” Steve rolled over. “What is it?”

“Oh my god!” Linda released her hand from fancine’s and covered her mouth. Inside steve’s briefs and stretching up onto his stomach ,was the most enormous morning-wood bulge she has even seen. And she could see the outline of his balls too. The boy’s gential’s were totally, horrifically out of proportion with the rest of him. She squeezed the end of her shirt. 

“We have a guest.” Francine said. 

Steve looked to his mom, bleary eyed. And then to linda. He smiled. “Oh hi Mrs. Memari.”

“Like you asked for steve.” Francien stepped behind Linda. “I thought it was best.”

“Wow thanks Mom.” Steve sat up in bed and pulled off his briefs. His penis bounced out of uit’s confinements.

It was a monstrosity in more ways than one. Such a dark purple head. Veins that shoot out and pulsed. The whole thing throbbed. Jesus, Linda could see his heart beat in that thing. Danger messages flashed throughout her brain, yet her feet remained fixed on the carpet.

“Steve needs lots of help.” Francine breaths quickened. Why was she so confident in this craziness? Why was she even partaking in this craziness? “His penis hurts. He needs a woman to help him take the edge off him. So he concentrated. College is on the line, you understand. Right,Linda?” She gave Linda a gentle nudge in the back.

Linda took a step forward. 

“Could you take your top off mrs. Memari?” Steve scooted to the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor.

“Good go no! Are you kidding me?” Linda shook her head, but she didn’t run. Why wasn’t she running? A warmth spread through as she kept staring at Steve's large penis. She could almost feel the monster beat. She reached down with her hand, grabbed the bottom of her top, and wiggled out of it. She dropped it next to her on the floor.

“The bra too, please.” Steve smiled up at her. Such an innocent kid at Disneyland, smile.

“Francine?” Linda asked.

“It’s okay…. I’m going to leave you two alone, I’m heading out for a run, talk to you later.” Confident that her friend was being lured to her son's penis she left the room. Leaving just Steve and Linda.

Linda reached up between her boobs and released the clasp on her bra. Her wedding ring glinted in the afternoon light. The bra opened and her boobs fell out.

“Wow.” Steve couldn’t believe his luck. “You are so beautiful Mrs. Memari.” Her boobs dropped and bounced. They were big for her small body, standing out proudly and a little to the side. Her areolas and nipples were smaller than Francine’s and so dark that they were almost black. Steve has never seen boobs like these.

“I don’t know, what would Bob think?” Linda lifted up her right arm to cover her breasts. But that was a mistake as Steve's cock began to almost radiate heat from it spreading throughout her body. 

“Honestly?” I don’t know if he'd like it.” Linda watched her best friend's son, intently. “But he will never know. The most important thing is that you help me, please. My penis really hurts me Mrs. Memari. And my mom can’t help me in this manner.”

“No.” Linda shook her head. “No, she can’t.” Linda dropped to her knees and crawled over to Steve. 

“Please help.” Steve looked down at her.

“Okay. I’ll help you this one time, because it looks so painful.” She took a deep breath and looked up at the monster. “Remember all those years ago when you fell off your bike and broke your arm?”

“Yeah.” Steve said.

“And I held you until your mom got home.” Linda reached out and lightly touched the purple head. Some of the precum dripped down to the side. It did look painful and angry. “This will be like that.” She grabbed his pensi with both hands and stroked up and down his shaft. Her hands had a long way to go.

“It’s really thicc.” Linda stared at her work, mesmerized by her task.

“Ah…. that’s really good. But I think i need more.”

“Really…?” Linda looked up to him with pleading eyes.

Steve nodded.

“Um.” Linda pulled her right hand off his penis, and brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. Before she knew it, she had that fat knob in her mouth. It tasted so good, she couldn’t get enough of it.

“That’s….. Good!” Steve said. He watched Mrs. Memari’s little head bob on his dick. “Keep going.” He put his right hand behind her head, and held her firmly in place.

Ten minutes later, Ms. Memari was shrill between steve’s legs slurping on his cock,

“Okay…. that’s …. Enough.”

“Uuuuuuuurrrrrrggggghhhhhh!” Linda said around his dick.

With the hand behind her, Steve gently pulled her hair, until her head popped off his dick. 

“What.” Linda panted. Drool dripped off her pretty little lips. Steve scooted back in the bed. “Come on up.”

“You want?” Linda blinked up at him a couple of times. “There is no way that it will fit.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Steve grasped Linda’s left hand and pulled her onto the bed. Her wedding ring rubbed against his thumb and Steve thought of poor Bob putting it on her hand for the first time all those years ago. And how, at that time, they must have been so confident she’d only take Bob’s dick inside her from then on. 

“I don’t know.” Linda watched as the teenager pulled off her pants and sopping panties. “Do you have any condoms?” 

“Oh yeah.” Steve pulled one of them out beside his bed, tore the packet, and rolled it on.

“Even sheathed, Steve’s cock looked fearsome. Linda gulped and lifted her leg over him. “I really don’t know.” She reached under her and held his penis with his left hand. She could feel it pulsing. Penises weren’t supposed to do that. Not like this. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock and guided it in. “Oh.” she said as it spread out her entrance.

“You’re so tight, Mrs Memari.” Steve watched his dick disappear inside her. The triangle of hair between her legs was black. The outside of her pussy was the same deep brown as her skin. But, as she inched up and down, adjusting, he could see the bright pink of the inside of her pussy lips, stretched to their capacity. It was amazing. 

“It….. fits.” Linda was breathing hard again. She’d hit bottom, and it didn’t kill her. She gently rocked her hips. This was all so strange. How was this actually happening? “Uuuuuggghhhh… I have to… go slow…. You… haa… are…. Ah.. so much…. Oh…. bigger than my husband.”

“That’s fine, Mrs. Memari.” Steve reached up with his right hand and caressed her left boob. A little more compact than his mom’s but still very heavy and full. When she didn’t push him away, he grabbed each boob and gently massaged them. She was rocking too slowly for steve. He pulled on her boobs a little to get her into a faster rhythm. It worked. Her wide hips ground down on his narrow ones with an increasing pace. 

“What’s your husband doing… ah ….. Right now?” Steve moved his hands from her breasts, down to her wide hips and held on tight.

“What??” That brought her back to reality. She looked down at the boy she was riding ,with his smug grin “He’s a….” But her hips didn’t relent . She leaned forward and planted her hands on his pale chest. “Playing tennis…. With ohhh…. Friends.” She was getting close. 

“And Arjun?” Her pussy clenched and she stopped her rocking motion. She closed her eyes tight and trembled all over Steve's cock. A minute later she was at a steady grinding pace.

“I … asked ah….. About Arjun?” Steve watched her petite frame rock back and forth. She wasn’t as smooth as his mom or as frenetic as Hiko. She probably wasn’t that experienced. Steve hoped he would rectify that down along the line.

He’s. …. At basketball … practice. She spat the words out.

“The whole… Memari family… playing with balls. Steve joked causing her to laugh.

His grip tightened on Linda's hips. “I’m …. Uh… getting close.” Linda looked down at Steve below her. Those big balls held a lot of cum. That condom might not hold it all. But she didn’t care, she just wanted to milk him. Steve filled up his condom, making it flood and leak out at the bottom with the volume of cum he ejackalated. 

Linda dismounted him with some effort. She removed the soiled condom, it was heavy with cum, she dumped it in the bed side bin.

She collapsed next to Steve who was panting the same as her. When she regained her breath, she crawled between her legs, stroking his cock. “I miss the taste of this cock.” She said as she kissed his lengthening penis. She grabbed his penis, lowering her mouth, she sucked for all she’s worth. Her butt stuck out. Linda was getting high of the taste of his cock, a real pundit and mascuncline taste and smell. She couldn’t wait for the taste of cum to strike her tongue. 

She bobbed her head up and down as far as she could, until his cum erupted from his balls up into her throat, she swallowed as much as he could, however she began to cough and gag and the cum sprayed into her. His cum was so much hotter and tasted so much better than her husband’s.

Linda thought he was finally sated after that, oh how she was wrong. The bed bounced a little as Steve moved behind her. If he was anything like Bob, he’d be soft by now and ready for a nap. Linda sighed and readied herself for the onslaught from him. 

Steve got on his knees in between Linda’s legs. He placed his hands on her wide hips and pulled her onto all fours.

“Oh fuck!” Linda looked over her shoulder, to her horror, she discovered he was still hard. Oh no, he was going to mount her. Steve pushed in splitting her apart.

“Ohhhhhhh.” She felt him split her wide open. “I won’t be able to …….. Ohhhhhhhhhhh… take it. In this….. Position!” She panted as he inches it in.

“It’s okay.” Steve hit the bottom of her pussy. Her pussy spasmed around his dick. He held on firmly to the curve of her hips and pushed and pulled, getting into a steady pace. The pink of her pussy clutched desperately to his dick with every outthrust.

“Oh….god!” Linda’s face was twisted in desperate ecstasy. Her mouth hung open, her hair a mess and body sweating. Her eyes glassy. “I can take it…. I …. Ahhhhhhhh!” Linda arched her back more, squeezing her shoulder blades and she raised her chest and head high. “I can take it…. I can… ahhh...take it all!!!” She was getting pure pleasure from her fuck.

Steve was really giving it to her now. 

Francine got back from her run and entered her son’s room to find her best friend on all fours with Steve thrusting into her from behind. She watched in amazement. Her little friend was bouncing like a rag doll, her back arched, her boobs swaying beneath her.

No one but Steve noticed he was no longer wearing a condom. But that was fine. He’d pull out. “Are you enjoying yourself, Linda?” Francine asked while whipping the beads off her head.

“Lo...Love It!” Linda was quite the sight. Her knuckles turned a ghostly white as she gripped the covers. Her butt ripping with every thrust. Her eyes rolled upward. Steve’s cum was still dripping from her mouth. She couldn’t get the words out. She came again.

“I… I am going ….. To cum …. Mrs. Memari.” Steve jackhammered into her.

“Ahhhhhhaaaaagggghhhhhhh!” Was all Linda could say.

“Goddess steve.” Francine placed her hands on her hips, impressed with Steve's stamina. “Not inside her, honey. You don’t have a condom on.” She had noticed after all.

“Ah…..okay…….Mom.” Steve pulled out and blasted load after load on his neighbours back and arse. Her back side was nearly covered completely in semen. Steve fell next to her onto his back. He looked over to the sweaty, cum soaked, mess she’d become. “That was great.” A big smile spread ear to ear for the couple. “Will you be my girlfriend Mrs. Memari?” 

Still on her hands and knees, panting, eyes closed, Linda thought of her situation. She had gotten a loving happy surban wife and mother, and now this. How could this happen? “Only if you keep fucking me like that, and call my Linda for God’s sake.” She fell onto him turning him over to kiss him deeply.

After a few minutes of an intense make out session, Francine, picked up one of the clean white towels next to Steve's bed, and wrapped it around her friend. She helped her off the bed. Linda’s legs wobbled. She walked her to the door. “Let’s get you in the shower.”


	11. Book 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets drunk and becomes some what more popular

Book 11  
Back to the diapers

After recovering from his hard fuck with Linda, he went out with his friends barry, snot and toshia, who he was a bit awkward with, considering he is fucking his mom, but besides that he is the smae old friend of steves’s. They were through the park, where he met Diana, he still had to give her a call, he made a mental note to do it tomorrow when he wakes up. He and his friends were going to head for the arcade to play away the night, However steve spotted a basketball bounce pasted him and his friends turning towards where the ball bounced from, he spotted Vince Chung and the all the other popular kids drinking and shooting some hoops, Steve picked up the ball and looked at the school bullies. 

Chung spoked out first, “Pass that ball back now, faggot before we whoop your ass.”

“How about I whoop your ass on 1 on 1.” Steve Bounced the ball back to chung. 

“HAHAHAHA! You bitch please.” The whole crowd began to burst into tears of laughter. 

“What you scared…. That i’ll break those ankles of yours.” Steve questioned.

“Shit, Steve grew a pair, alright bitch lets play ball.” Vince threw the ball back at Steve, and he dribbled it to the centre of the court. With everybody in attendance he suddenly stepped and ran towards the hoop dunking it. Leaving everyone stunned and shocked to the core. “I believe it’s your ball now.” Steve passed the ball to very startled Vince chung and he went at him and shot his shot. 

This was the tempo for that evening in the park, with steve and vince trying to one up each other. After nearly an hour went by, with both young lads were in a heap of sweat. “Last basket wins!” Someone in the crowd shouted. Steve took the sudden opportunity to throw a well timed and beautiful 3 pointer, making everybody cheer and celebrate. 

However Everyone went silent, as Vince raised his hand, like a king quelling his subjects. “That was some game, smith, respect.” The crowd swamped them and lifted Steve up on their shoulders, chanting “Steve! Steve! Steve” The crowd walked to one of the cool kids houses where a party was taking place. They handed Steve a beer, and the party began to pick up, Loud music, shots, fights and hot girls, everything one expects to see at a highschool party.

After 4 beers Steve catches notice of a stunning girl, who he had recognized. He walked towards her and she walked to him and stood before him, her left hand was placed on her hip gently. She was stunningly beautiful, wearing a slim fit black dress that kissed her olive skin. Her black hair was still the same since their last encounter, however she had a single braid flowing down her on the left of her head. She shined her perfect smile at steve. 

“You never called me.” She spoke with annoyance.

“I'm really sorry, it’s just…. You’re really beautiful and I thought I would mess it up.” Steve spoke looking down at his sneakers.

“It’s alright.” Diana lifted his chin up to see her. “I forgive you.” She kissed him deeply and released him “Anyway, I think you’re kinda cute.” 

Steve smiled and took her hand in his, “can I get you a drink?” 

“Sure.” They walked to the fridge in the kitchen of some cool kids house. Steve grabbed a 12 pack of corona cracked open two bottles, and they walked out to the garden, sitting on two lawn chairs drinking and talking the night away, as the highschool party raged on, while steve and diana were both obvious to their surroundings. He stared longing into her blue eyes which sparked like the merriterrian on a summer’s eve. Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and kissed her suddenly and deepy savouring her taste and fighting her tongue. She broke the kiss and leaned against his forehead, kissing his nose with hers. They laughed and continued their make out. 

Diana got up and sat on Steve's lap and attacked his mouth with ferocity Steve has never witnessed before. Steve looked around and noticed the party had practically died down, he accused the party had moved on to another house or something, he couldn’t give a damn. He sat up and ripped off his shirt, and Diana stopped him. Steve looked up at her with disappointment. 

“Come on we will find a room, the party is over.” Steve smiled at her and followed her into the house and she went upstairs with Steve hot on her tail, she opened one of the doors, and found an empty room with a seizable bed and posters of singers and boy bands littering the painted walls. She instantly dropped her black slick dress and turned around to a jaw dropped steve. Her body was that of a goddess, she wasn’t as big or curvy as his mother or his other lovers, but she took his breath away, with her firm breasts curvy hips, smooth and slim legs and big bountiful booty that were all drenched in her olive skin that made her all the more sexy. 

Steve stripped faster than a bolt of lightning letting his massie fully erect cock spring to life. Diana looked on with shock and awe at the Goliath between Steve's legs. She was speechless and worked towards the monster. Steve wasn’t surprised at her reaction, considering this is the new norm with women looking at his gigantic cock. 

Diana kneeled in front of his cock, sitting back on her heels, she gently caressed his cock. “ It’s so big and beautiful.” She kissed the head of his cock. “ And these balls…. They are so big and heavy.” Cupping his manhood, they pulsed in her hand, she had an overwhelming urge to kiss them and she was overpowered and licked and kissed his balls, causing Steve to groan. She popped in front of his cock. “I must drain these balls.” And she wasted no time, Sucking him into her mouth. Licking her tongue on his cockhead, Covering his cock in her spilt and his precum he leaked. 

Diana forced herself to go further down his rigged shaft. Further than any woman has dared to go deeper, even his mother, she struggled and coughed but remarklessly she managed to swallow all 11 and half inches of steve down her throat. Steve was so shocked he came there and then, depositing his load straight to her stomach. 

Steve’s knees began to buckle and shake due to the pleasure Diana gave him, he was falling but Diana used her surprisingly strong arms to grab and hold his ass preventing his fall. Diana popped his defeated cock out of her mouth, and rose to meet steve. 

“No woman has ever drained me like that, you were incredible.” Steve said with shock and amazement. 

“Well I’m not like most women.” She boasted with a smile. “Now I would say you have a good few more loads in those big balls of yours, so lets ratify the problem and fuck like rabbits on that bed.” 

Steve’s cock was re-awakened with her words and beauty. He grabbed her by her plum arse and lifted her and walked to the bed dropping her and getting on top of her and lining up his re-hardened cock to thrust into her sweet pussy.

And so the young couple spent the night together in someone else’s bed, Steve fucked her raw, by the end of the night she was leaking from both holes that where now gaping, cum flowing out like a river flows into the sea. Steve was spent and exhausted from his multiple orgams and he came in her several times due to the fact she screamed ‘I’m on the pill’ when he busted in her.

After the two collapsed from their intense bout of sex, steve awoken with the sun light kissing his rested face, opening his eyes, he flet warmth from his left, looking down he noticed black hair sprawled across his chest. Diana slept peacefully on his left peck, so Steve laid back down, enjoying the sunlight that kissed his white flesh. His hand wandered down her spine to her ass. He started to caress her backside, causing her to smile in her sleep. She gently opened her sea blue eyes and looked up to her lover, moving on up to kiss him tenderly. 

“We need to get out of here, before whoever owns this house shows up.” Steve said. 

Diana snuggled into his neck hugging him like a newborn puppy. “I don’t want to leave.” She whined out smiling. 

Steve removed the cover letting the morning air stab at them, Diana huffed and pushed off steve, standing and stretching immediately she regretted it, and said ow. Clearly her butt still hurt, for her fuck with steve.

Still drunk fro the previous sess, steve and diana both got dressed and head out the front door, leaving behind a cluster fuck of amees with beer, cups, foods, broken fruiture, toilet paper all over the back garden, clearly the party was a lot wilder than steve remembered it. 

As they walked to the walk way they kissed longingly and said goodbyes for now and departed in opposite directions. Steve popped in his earphones and shuffled played one of his playlists, and strolled home, in the morning sky.

When he got home He was greeted by his mother and Hiko. They both greeted him with a smile and a kiss. “What are you doing here Hiko?” Steve questioned after all three sat on the couch with Steve in the middle of his two lovers. “Toshia told me of your big night and I told your mom and she said come over for coffee.” 

Steve burped and Francine and hiko wrenched away from steve. “Baby, are you drunk?” Francien asked. 

“I’m pretty hammered mom.” Steve had a goofy smile on him.

“Okay sweetie, I need you to follow me upstairs, momma is going to take care of you. Hiko, remember I told you about that emergency bag I have for this type of situation. Well I need it, meet me in my room, when you have it.” 

Steve was brought up to his room by his mother and laid down on their bed. Hiko followed soon, carrying a large duffle bag. Francine opened the bag containing it’s contents which were diapers, baby powder wipes, towles, everything you need to change a baby. “Mom what the fuck is going on?”

“Well, Steve, you’re drunk and so can’t control yourself, so mommy has to take precautions, so you are perfectly safe in momma’s hands, now let me strip you, trust me.” 

“Come on, let's get you out of these.” Hiko teased, tugging out his pants, and Steve whined.

“Fuck sake.” He muttered, adjusting in the bed.

Hiko started to unfasted his pants, but he stopped her hands with his, embarrassed.

“We need to do this.” said francine, pulling his hands away, while Hiko finished undressing him from the waist down. “I give you boob after, I promise.” 

Steve nodded and laid there naked on the bed, blushing and embarrassed at the state he was in.

Francine coaxed him to spread his legs, she noted the pungent smell of pussy and sweat on his manhood, mixed with the musky smell of steve. 

She opened the bag, the one where she produced the diapers and baby equipment, and searched momentarily, while Hiko rubbed his balls trying to calm him down. Upon finding what she looked for, she exclaimed, “Aha! Baby wipes. Knew I had some.”

She handed a couple of wipes to hiko. “ We need to clean his cock before we diaper him.” The two ladies began to wipe him down from the shaft to taint, cleaning him of his intercourse with Diana still pungent on his cock and balls. After being satisfied he was clean, Francine lifted his hips up his hips, and Hiko slided the diaper under him . They were both set on powering steve properly. They fastened the diaper tight and put everything back in the bag. They smiled lovingly at an intoxicated steve. 

“I need to head to work now, francine it’s been a blast.” Hiko hugged her tenderly.

“Of course, thanks for the help with steve, I must feed him now.” Francine smiled at her friend and saw her off. She walked to the bed, got on and brought steve to her breast and his drunk face light up. 

She removed her top and let her breasts fly free. They were extra big today as Steve didn’t have his nighttime feed last night. “Alright sweetie, you need to drink a lot today as it will help you when you wake up.” Steve did just that, sucking on her right breast as soon as they were free. Milk soon began to fill his mouth and he drank it down. He spent a good while at her breast savouring her milk. When he was done he changed breast slowly drinking her nipple, he was beginning to feel full but francine pushed his head gently against her breast encouraging him to drink more, when she was satisfied that he had enough she released his head.

His belly was going to explode after his massive feeding, he was happy, comfortable and full. Sleep soon took him as Francine kissed his forehead, and brought the covers over him.


	12. Book 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile lost track a bit anyway hopefully you will enjoy the chp is summarised by the title

Book 12  
Fucking and Training

The sun hadden risen yet and Steve opened his tired eyes and winced with a splitting headache and a dry mouth. He looked down the bed to find blonde hair sprawled across his chest. He was wearing the diaper she put on him, from the smell he clearly used it. He needed a shower badly, he could knock out a horse with his order alone. Francine rumbled in her sleep with steve stretching, rising up she smiled at steve and suddenly covered her nose.

“Oh somebody needs a change.” Francine laughed and got up out of bed and turned the bedside lamp on illuminating the comfy room. She opened the curtains revealing a miserable rainy day. It was almost like a storm outside with the wind and rain. She walked over to the bag, she used yesterday.

She unlatched the diaper and removed the soiled and wet diaper, whipping down his cock, balls, taint and finally, his asshole.

“Now don’t worry mommy isn’t going to diaper you, that was an emergency, you were intoxicated. Okay?”

“Ok mommy.”

“Good now, how about some boobie.” Francine sat next to him and smiled. Both of them were naked as the day they were born.

“Now you're talking.” Steve buzzed up with pure joy and laid his head on her lap. His mouth began to water at the sight of her glorious white breasts with massive dark nipples. They were his favourite meal of the day. He licked his lips and latched on to her right milk jug. Using his tongue he began to coax the warm heavily nectar out of her breast, into his hungry mouth. He began to receive a euphoria from his suckling feeling so happy and loved. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, focusing on nothing else but suckling on his mother's breast.

Francine was also experiencing intense euphoria from the feed going on. She was getting an unbelievable comfy feeling. She tilted Steve's head and caressed his soft brown hair, and patted gently his six pack belly where her milk flowed to.

Ever since Francine began to nurse Steve again, she noticed how more happy, confident and relaxed he was. He seemed to enjoy life a lot more. She also noticed how his body has adapted, he was more lean and maybe it’s because of his age but he now has near-endless energy, his skin is a lot more vibrant as well.

Francine has also changed, she has become more happy and relaxed when she breastfeeds her baby, her breasts have gotten bigger from all the milk being produced. She is the most at peace when it’s just her nursing steve, even more after they fuck, there just something so natural and right about the whole experience, which she dosn’t ever want gone.

“That’s it baby, drink it all of mommy's milk, this is all you need. No food will ever compare to my boobies will it?” Steve opened his eyes and shook his head, while still being latched on.

“You will get so big and strong off my milk, all your hunger and thirst will be crushed by my breasts.” Steve eventually released her breasts 10mins of drinking he was about to get up, when francine pushed him back down to her lap with some force.

“You still have the other breast buster.” Steve smiled and latched on to her left boob, and continued nursing on his mom’s breasts.

After he felt his stomach nearly burst from milk, he released and francine burped him by patting him on the back like a baby. “Now both of us need a shower, especially you hahaha!”

Steve just laughed at her and rolled off the bed to the ensuite bathroom, where Francine followed him. She bent over the tub and turned on the faucet, leting Steve admire her perfect rounded ass. Although Her breasts are immaculate and keep her belly full, her ass is the crown jewel of her mother. Rock solid, rounded and so hypnotizing to look at. He couldn’t help himself but smack her hard in the ass causing her to yelp and smile. She knew the effect her booty had on her son. She swore he would move heaven and hell for her ass. She swayed her hips letting him admire her more.

As the water began to fill up the tub, Steve grabbed Francine and spun her around into his arms, kissing her deeply, they made out until the water was at the halfway point and Steve got in and Francine sat on his lap facing him.

“Let’s play a bath game together like when you were little, except now we can play a new game called ‘ the one eyed eel and the lonely cave.’” Steve just smiled lustfully at his lover. Francine lifted up and slid the 11 and half cock in her.

“Fuck me this pussy is wet!” Steve shuddered as Francine began to ride his dick, to kingdom.

“All for you baby!” Francine grabbed Steve's neck and pulled him into her glorious breasts, smothering. She began to lose self-control as Steve's cock began to give life altering pleasure. She put her head back and flowered under her first oragasm of the day.

After coming down from her high, Steve was finally granted the gift of air. He smiled at the well fucked face of his mother. She leaned down to kiss him deeply and turned around on all fours in the tub sticking out her gigantic ass. “Ready for round 2?” Francine bit her lip, knowing what was in store for her.

“You know I can’t resist this ass.” He slapped her butt causing it to giggle. Steve patted each cheek with his monster cock and rammed himself deep into her pussy without warning causing her to yelp and moan. He picked up the pace and enjoyed the feeling of his pelvis rammering her perfect ass, her pussy was so wet warm and tight steve was getting high from fucking her, he was transported into the 7th reality of pleasure. Slapping her ass, red steve moaned and groan his big cock splitting his mother in half.

Francine arched her back out, bringing her ass up and shoulders back. She was going through heaven of pleasure. Steve was fucking her raw, and her booty was being pounded. There is always something so special and beautiful when Steve fucks her.

After 3 more orgasms from francine, steve felt a tightness in his balls and unloaded a mass hall of cum into his mother. After cumming down from their post-sex vibe they washed in their own pleasure soaked bath water. Francine washed out her pussy and cleaned Steve as well. She washed and scrubbed him from head to toe, placing extra attention on his penis balls and asshole.

Steve felt a bit embarrassed at first with his mom cleaning him, but he got over it fairly clearing as he released it as just her caring for him. He relaxed as Francine spreaded his legs and washed his groin region and moved to clean his ass. “You fucked me good baby.” She said while cleaning each cheek.

“That is the world's greatest ass mom.” Steve said smiling as she rose between his legs.

Francine laughed and announced “I would love nothing more than to fuck you in this bath all day long, but we need to train.”  
Steve sighed and put his head back, causing francine to laugh. She got up quickly, untangling herself from Steve, exiting out of the bath she grabbed one of the soft fluffy white towels, and dried herself off. She waved Steve up and he stood straight with his arms raised and feet spread apart like he was being searched. But he was being dried by his mother as she insisted she could do a more adequate job drying and washing him than he could. He knew better than to argue with his mother.

Drying down his glistening wet body francine thoroughly made sure he was spec and span. Paying extra attention as she always does now rubbing his cock and balls with the towel.

“Go get dressed, I'll be down in 5.” Francine said.

“Okay mom.” Steve walked out of their ensuite bathroom, into his old bedroom, which now just mainly acted as a wardrob or another room to fuck his mother or one of his other lovers, when the main bed is too sexed up.

After putting on a gray under armour top, and a pair of black running shorts, he headed downstairs to the basement gym.

“Alright It’s pull day, let’s start with the classic…. Deadlifts.” Both Francine and Steve setted up the deadlift bar, adding 20kg plates on either side, for each warm up set. Until they got to their ideal weight for francine it was 140kg which she smashed an easy 4 x 8 and steve under the coaching of his mother, steve made a grueling work of 170kg for a tough 5x5 with the support of francine.

With the last rep completed, Steve took off the straps and and his new weightlifting belt francine got him. “Good job baby.” Francine kissed the red faced steve.

They moved onto rows which went swell, then to hammer curls and finally francine and steve completed 100 pullups in 10 sets of 10. Their backs were broken but Francine made Steve keep up, and she finished off their workout with a 5 mile run around their neighbour, Steve somehow managed to keep up with the pace.

“You did good steve.” Francine praised the sweating mess that was Steve smith.

“Thanks mom but now i could have a nice booby to suckle on.” Steve grabbed at her breasts in their living room.

“Not so fast, an hour of bag work and then some boob, only then moved mister.” She slapped his ass and smirked as he huffed. After wrapping his wrists tightly, steve followed every order shouted out by francine usually they were 2 minutes on the bag with such examples of 2 right kicks 4 punches 2 left kicks and repeat. At the end Steve was physically drained but that hesitated Francine and him completing a monster 15minute ab-circuit consisting of sit-ups, russian twists, Burpees and leg raises. Steve laid down flat in a puddle of sweat.

“So how about some milk?” Francine couldn't help but laugh at steve. All he could respond with was a grunt of pain. Laughing loudly she slapped his butt and gapped and flipped him over her shoulder carrying him up stairs to their bedroom. Placing herself and him on the bed. Removing her white sports bra, letting the twin orbs fall as they were released from their bonds.

His mouth was filled with saliva at the thought of his next meal to come. “Go on.” Francine said as she picked him up, putting him to her left breast, cradling him to her naked breast as she settled on to the bed.

Instinctively he wrapped his right arm around her waist for support and the other squeezed her other breast. Happily settled on her lap, he spread his mouth wide, wrapped his mouth around her nipple and started to suckle.

“Mmmmmm…..” Steve hummed as Francine’s thicc nipple sprayed warm tasty milk into his greedy mouth.

“Awwwww man that feels better.” Francine said visibly relaxing as Steve began to nurse from her. “ Mommy’s boobies are so big and swole from all the milk they hold, lucky I have you my baby boy to drain them.”

He didn’t reply. Francine could see his eyes were already shut and his left hand was gently kneading her other tit. He was lost in her milk now. At her breast Steve’s voice rose in a hum as he started to suckle harder to pull more milk. She let out a long slow sigh and looked down at her son sprawled across her lap, quietly suckling at her breast. After she felt tension from her left boob disappear from Steve's nursing francine turned him over for the other boob. Which he simply went back into his rhythm of suckling.

A stream of milk stept from Steve’s bottom lip, coating it in a thin sheen of her milk before he managed to latch on tighter and stop more milk from escaping. His cheeks bulged with each suck barely enough room in his mouth for her nipple and the milk flowing from it. He really was drinking greedly.

It reminded her of her own hunger. She needed to replenish her energy. Steve made some mumbling noises and released her nipple. He flopped off her and rolled to the other side of the bed, looking half-asleep and lost in the fog of sleep. She envied him in his stupor. Her stomach rumbled so she left him to sleep. She likes the freedom of having her breasts out and it was a hot day so why not. Walking down to kitchen she cooked herself some steak and mac n’ cheese, with a full belly she decided to practice her Yoga, training her flexibility giving her space to meditate for a good Hour. After she felt more at peace with the world she poured herself a nice glass of wine and joined Steve upstairs.  
Upon observation of the deep sleep state steve was in, francine felt a bit freakish and so dropped her pink leggings past her ankles fully shrudding herself in her naked glory, climbing and standing on the bed she stood directly over steve, feet either side of his head, squatting slowly down she sat on his face, smothering his entire face with her ass. Instead of freaking out like she expected steve to do instead she felt him begin to lick her pussy out.

“Oh good boy, steve!” Francine bit down on her lower lip. She was so wet and turned on her pussy smell woke him up by itself, it was so heaving and intoxicating. After licking her pussy, his tongue wondered about it until it stroked and tasted her rosebud, enjoying the pungent taste from her, surprising her with a yelp. After satisfying his curiosity of her asshole, Steve turned his attention back to her wet ass pussy. After a proper long lickout Francine’s hips begin to jerk erratically, and it only takes a few more moments before it is over the edge and Suzy has to quickly flick her tongue down to catch the rush of her orgasm.

Francine rolls off Steve and snuggles up close to him kissing him tenderly tasting herself on his tongue. She can tell why Steve now loves eating out her pussy, she tastes amazing, it’s such a pungent and sweet flavour. Swapping her index finger into her wet ass pussy she licks it clean making steve go insane with lust he judo rolls onto her back and without haste he rams her colossal cock up her pussy.

Even with all the constant fucking over the past few weeks her cunt has remained as tight for the entire duration, grabbing her left tit and clutching her hip steve places his head inbetween her neck and shoulder fucking her in a rampage manner. He felt her cunt squeeze around his dick as he repeatedly sheathed his dick inside her. She began moaning loudly as the bed and walls began to shake like an earthquake with his thrusting. She gripped the bed sheets as hard as a free solo climber on a rock face. Each thrust was putting her into a heaven of pleasure. She hollareated and screamed, cumming hard spilling her juices all over Steve's cock and groin wetting the bed sheets, as he pushed further into her pussy.

Steve showed no mercy with fucking her, fucking her through her orgasm, brining her into a whole differnt dimenion she has never thought was possible her soul left her body for a brief moment of bliss with the beautiful pleasure her son has given her. Her entire body shook beneath him as she oragsmed. Steve increased the speed of his thrusts at the feel of her pussy clenching around his girth. Wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled the room as he pounded into her, her screams of pleasure and that of their pounding into each other all that could be heard, the pair fucking like beasts as sweat formed on their bodies.

But even Steve had his limatiates, and he reached it.

“I’m going to cum!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Steve shouted at the top of his lunges. moaning in delight as his hips quickened back to fucking her and his cock hammered down into her cunt, its head pounding at the entrance to her womb.

“Leave it …...in!” Francine managed to shout out.” He didn't need another word. With a roar of triumph, his lips slammed into hers as he came. Missandei writhed beneath him in ectancy and her toes curled as shot after thick, virile shot of cum was poured directly into her womb, her cervix having swallowed the head of her lover's cock. Draining his balls of his heavy load.

Her legs unwounded around steve allowing him to rise and sit back on his knees slowly pulling his softening cock out of her conquered pussy. He watched with pure joy and satisfaction as his thick virile fertile sperm flowed like the gentle river entering the sea, out of clean shaven pussy. She sat up and kissed him deeply with passion and affection.

“Come let’s get this cock clean again.” She smiled at him and he had no complaints whatsoever. Lying flat on the sweat-cummed stained bed he smiled down at France as she spread his legs far apart and sat back on her knees bringing his cock that smelled of both him and her juices. She reached down closing his eyes and grabbed her blonde beautiful hair pushing her head down to his cock gently.

She puckered her full lips, giving his juice covered cockhead a wet kiss, mewling softly at the taste of their juices and leftover cum. Slurping loudly she slid her red painted lips down his shaft, sucking eagerly at his leftover seed as she went. The salty, musky taste of his cum and her juices filling her mouth was enough to make her shiver with need.

She moved her warm, soft hands to massage his balls, feeling the heavy load still no doubt swimming around inside those heavy nuts. Greedily, she sucked, slurped and cleaned his cock for over 10 minutes before she felt him shudder and a thick wad of sperm was shot onto her tongue, then another and another. 10 shots later and her mouth was a sea of white, fresh salty seed that she eagerly swallowed as soon as he let his cockhead pass from her lips with a pop!  
As she felt the thick sludge of his seed rest in her belly, she gave each of his large balls a deep kiss of appreciation for her meal.  
She moved up to lie beside steve. Her face fell tiredly on the bed, her whole body streaked in sweat. After a few heavy breathing minutes from the both of them.

“Wow that was good!” Francine concluded so simply.

“Ready for round two” Steve grabbed her hand and moved it to his already hardened cock.

"Already...my son.." she murmured, shocked. She was too weak to stop him as he spread her legs.  
"Of course is that even a question ha." Steve said grinning lustfully. For the rest of the night, their room was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh and muffled screams and moans of pleasure.


	13. Book 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s balls are drained repeatedly

Book 13  
Ass Up Face down

After their lustful and magical night spent fucking and pleasuring one another both mother and son collapsed from their excursions, steve’s balls were sore and spent, a long nights sleep usually cured him of this problem brewing up fresh and primed loads for francine or however may concern to empty.

Francine's pussy was flooded and pumped full of his cock, she was sore and raw from steve's gigantic cock. But just like Steve her recovery rate is impeccable and within the night she is ready for more of his cock. Not only was her mind wildly in love with his cock so was her body, she became wet just by looking at the beast. She was in love with the taste and smell of his, and not to mention his holy nectar to Francine his extremely fertile pungent thick wads of cum that she would ejculate from him several times a day, she would sometimes not eat for hours after the amount of cum she would swallow from his balls. 

As his eyes began to open and close winking the sleep off his face, he looked at the sleeping form of Francine with her blonde silk hair sprawled across his chest, she looked like a goddess next to mere mortals, his cock was hard from his morning wood but his stomach was aching with hunger. Reaching down to give a firm squeeze on her left cheek, opening her eyes she looked up with love and passion in her eyes.

“Good morning my love" She said in a loving and warm tone, she then placed a loving and warm kiss upon his lips. He returned the kiss and ran his free hand through her blonde hair, this lasted for several moments before they stopped. As her hand reached down to the throbbing purple headed cock of her son. 

“Oh looks like someone is ready, let momma take care of you.” Steve didn’t have time to react as she swiftly moved between his legs staring at his cock with awe and lust. She immediately began suck his cock, making moans as she licked his head inside of her mouth as she bobbed up the rigged shaft at a steady pace.

Francine began to suck him more harder and aggressively, mercilessly attacking his pulsing purple headed member. Steve placed both of his stretched hands on top of her head pushing her down his shaft more, he leaned his head back and relaxed as Francine sucked him down to his core.

After ten pleasurable minutes of Francine slurping on his cock, Steve emitted his balls into the hungry thirsty mom of his mother who happily swallowed him whole, licking his cock up and down like an ice cream on a hot summer’s day. 

“There, now, feeling wake?” Francine smiled up at him with a lustful smile.

“I would be crazy if I didn’t say yes, but I’m quite hungry.” Steve grabbed her breast as she rose up to be beside him.

“Oh of course, go on and lie out on mommy’s lap and have a nice boob to suckle on.” Francine said while caressing his cheek smiling lovingly at him.

When he was in position he lacked on and drank in her milk, which had become his main source of food. He quickly got into a rhythm and found himself getting full after a while of devouring both of her breasts, when he finally after a half hour of breastfeeding released her nipple and she giggled after seeing that a milk moustache had formed, which she wiped off.

“Would you like me to burp you?” She asked. Steve nodded, she hosted him upwards and let him lean against her left shoulder patting his back making him burp. “Good boy.” She praised him as he got off her and sat up beside her. She smiled and lust over took her in a flash and she straddled him. His dick sprang up in anticipation. She grabbed it and sank down his shaft engulfing his cock in her warm wet pussy.

They both moaned and she began to bounce on his cock and he swiftfy with his right hand grabbed her ass and the other grabbed her tit. He b=nibbled a bit on her neck and she threw her head back towards the ceiling while constantly bouncing up and down. 

Her ass jiggled every time it hit the base of his cock. She placed both of her hands on his strong shoulders. She screamed and moaned as she fucked him with an intense tempo.

“Holy shit, it’s so big!” she screamed out. “Oh fuck, steve i’m cumming!!” Steve gripped her on both ass cheeks keeping her stable.

After a few heavy pants and a wipe of sweat from her forehead she began to regain her strength without the strong hands of her son she would have surely fallen. 

Catching her off guard, Steve twisted and flipped them around with Francine on her back and Steve lining his red hard cock at her pussy. He thrusted into her, and engulfed himself with the pleasure feeling his cock coaxing itself in her juices. Steve fucked her with a good intensity to his thrusts. Oragasm after orgasm Francine was in the 7th dimension of pleasure she became cross eyed and just wrapped her legs around his back and arms sprawl out wide and let Steve go to town on her.

“OHHHH FASTER FASTER!!” Francine all but screamed out

“SO GOOD!” She smiled through the pleasure

“Your pussy is so tight I’m going to cum!” Steve grunted. His hips jerked on their own as his cock sprouted inside his mother.He could hear Francine's screams and moans as she came with him. Her moans were music to his ears.

Francine’s vagina clamped down around Steve's cock forcing him to stay in place. And so he laid there for a couple feeling her pussy rhythmically spasm around Steve’s penis.

When her pussy subdued he remained in place enjoying and relax in the arms of his mother and his cock snug inside of her.

When he gathered his breath back, he pulled out and lowered himself to her entrance, pushing her legs apart slightly. He admired his work as his white cum poured out of her splayed lips and ran down onto the bed sheets. “Let’s do it again.” 

“Okay” francine giggled in response. She blushed as Steve inspected her Vagina. She turned around and moved to all fours. She grunted when his cock slipped back into her, making a crude sound as it displaced the mass volume of sperm. She marveled at the stamia of her son, but then again she had been training him vigiourly for this soul reason, to be able to out fuck and manhandle any women that crosses his scent.

Francine wiggled her ass and in response Steve slapp it, redding her check causing her to yelp. Steve thrusted in and out of her raiply.

After 10 or so minutes of fucking francine shuddered out of yey another orgasm. Steve did not relent and fucked her and the sound of his balls slapping her ass echoed the room alongside the moans and rocking of the walls that surrounded them. 10 more minutes later and francine orasgmed again wearing steve down causing him to empty his load into her again.

A minute later without letting him slip out of her, francine straightened, standing on her knees. She reaches back caressing his hips. She lets out a sigh as Steve’s hands move up her sides and cupped her boobs. Her ass fit so snuggly against him, hispenis wedged perfectly inside of her.

Steve kisses her shoulder and moves up to her face with kisses, causing her to brighten the room with her smile. The only sound emitted around the room was the heavy rain that poured outside, flooding the garden, and the suburban streets.

“That was incredible,” Steve huffed out fighting to regain his breath.

“It really was.” She smiled and reached for his balls caressing them as his cock was slowly softing inside of her. “I lived my whole life living without the knowledge and experience of what true pleasure from a man feels like, I’ve been denied for so long. And now I have you.” Her vagina clenched around his dick as she spoke.

“Now let's get cleaned and dressed for the day.” Steve nodded and pulled out her, sperm leaked out her pooling on the bed sheets below.

They wash and scrubbed themselves together kissing and biting while cleaning. Francine of course took Steve's cock as priority, and made sure it was spotless. Francine dried herself off and then as she now Steve was put in a diaper, took over responsibilities of the bathroom and showers. Steve doesn't see the point of arguing with her as it’s a pointless unwinnable dispute.

“I need to piss.” Steve spoke as Francine rubbed up and down his leg drying him from the water.

“Of course sweetie.” She guided him over to the toilet and grabbed his cock and caressed it until he peed. She used a towel to wipe around his cock head.

“Good boy, alright I meet you down in the gym in 15 go get dressed.” She slapped his ass encouraging him to get a move on. She smiled at her son as he scurried out the door.

As Steve was halfway done with his stretches when his mother walked down into the gym wearing only her white sports bra and a pretty pink sports thong, that hugged tightly to her curvy ass. 

“I don’t how I’m going to concentrate with you looking so god damn sexy!” Steve grabbed her ass and played with as he kissed her passionately.

Francine smiled and broke the kiss “ now, now, cowboy we have a long session ahead of us there’s no way after this morning you can go for more right now, let’s get to it mister.” She laughed as Steve sighed and went back stretching reaching down to touch his toes. Francine eyes glamered as she took in the sight of her son's ass. Her pussy became wet but she ignored it and went to do her own stretches.

After stretching and mobilising their muscles, they rack up the bar and begin their squatting session. It’s a sweaty workout with their legs burning and their muscles in their legs working to their limits. Steve achieved a 150kg squat for reps and Francine at 130kg squat for reps. 

Wiping the glistening sweat off his forehead Steve drowns his water bottle and gasps for air. “Wow…. that was…. tough!” Steve huffed out 

Francine looked up from her bent over position “yeah…. but it felt good.”

After they refilled their bottles they regained their breath. “Okay let’s go on with glute thrusts and finish the work out with rdls.

A half hour later they finished and racked their final weight for the day. “Now is usually the time for our run but… that rain is seriously heavy I think we will try something new today…. I told you I was a back alley fighter in the past but on the side I trained Brazilian Jim jitsu and I’m pretty good, every now and then before your father left on his mission I was doing it on the side. It’s time for you to start.”

“Okay mom I’m all ears.” They moved into their usual warm up before their Muay Thai session or boxing which consists of jumping jacks push ups, shoulder and leg mobility however Francine proceeded with a bit of play wrestling with Steve almost a comparison of shadow boxing. After their general warmup Francine started to focus on the basics of technique in the sport and began to drill properly submitting Steve constantly and allowing him sometimes to submit her gaining confidence for himself.

After sparring for an hour or so Steve and Francine were covered in a sweaty mess and the mats were soaked in their pool of sweat as well. They were hot and sticky and with the constant grappling and submitting were as a result horny as fuck and just simply stripped themselves and had sex in the mats right there in the middle of the gym on a rainy afternoon. No exchange of words just the right look and nod of confirmation they had sex again that day. 

An hour later again both were naked cuddling on the mats which were drowned in sweat cum and pussy juices. “I think I really enjoy Jiu jitsu.” Francine busted out laughing and dug herself into Steve’s neck. 

They Eventually got up and needed a shower in which they again washed themselves and dried themselves. It would almost seem that mother and son were nearly one. They eat, sleep, workout, run, fight and fuck together. Both Steve still had other women who’s needs needed to be fulfilled and lucky for them Steve’s cock could never truly be satisfied no matter how much his mother tried. 

Francine needed to get groceries and so Steve saw an opportunity. He called hiko up to see if her afternoon was clear. “For you Steve my whole year could be.”

“Good, I will be over in a hour for an hour for another appointment if you catch my drift, see you soon bitch.”

As Francine drove off to run some errands she dropped Steve off at hiko’s office fully aware of what Steve would be doing for the next 2 hours. She was glad as she can now clear her head, relax and let some of Steve load be distributed and her friend gets to be satisfied with the best cock she has ever had, so everyone wins.

Walking into her office she looks up from her chart and smiles at Steve as he smiles back lustful.

“How’s my Asian bitch doing today?” He asks as they embrace and kiss one another deeply. His hands roamed down to her round ass grabbing it she moaned into the kiss and broke off.

She stripped down until she was naked and blushing when she saw his eyes that roamed over her naked form. “You’re wearing too many clothes!” She all but tore his clothes off discharging them into the corner.

He was hard and horny and she was even in more of a trance. He grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up onto the examination table, spread her legs apart and lined up his cock. 

“Please baby fuck me so hard!’ Hiko shouted without a care, she cancelled the rest of her appointments with her patients and sent her secretary home early. Steve comes first.

Steve pulled her cole to him and started to fuck her, making her moan and shout his name. “Fuckkkk this pussy is so tight!!”

“It’s only for you and no one else!” For the next 1 and a half Steve fucked Hiko in every conceivable position, ending their session with Steve's personal favorite doggy style. He deposited 3 loads into her and Hiko lost count at 5. 

“Please steve fuck my Ass!” Hiko pegged like a kitten for milk. He nearly died of pleasure as her ass contracted as he slowly entered her unholy hole. He smacked her ass red a few times getting her hound his name.

“I’m gonna cum! His knees buckled and he exploded inside off her ass. Pulling out he stood back and admired the mess of a woman he fucked. She was sweaty patting, and leaking with cum from she lied flat with a hand over her head on the table. She looked well fucked and Steve was happy he did good.

She raised her hand to take in the sight of steve. “For gods sake! You’ve fucked me for hours and you’re still hard…. Haha I can’t anymore…. All my holes are full of your cum… and your mom should be here soon.”

“Damn I nearly forgot thanks.” Steve picked up his discarded jeans and t-shirt. 

“I have to go.” Steve jumped into his pants and put on his tee shirt.

“That’s okay but promise to come back another day…. Hahaha.” Hiko chuckled away.

“I will” he shouted back as he left to go outside. He rang his mom and she picked him up 5 minutes later. “So how was Hiko.” She couldn’t contain her smile as she saw the blush form on Steve's face. 

“She is good.” 

“Did you cum much?”

“Is that even a question, buckets!” Francine busted out laughing at Steve's comment.

“She won’t be able to walk for awhile after our afternoon adventure today…. Hahahahaha” 

“So how was the mall?”

“Great, I got a few surprises for us to try later.”

After they got home, Francine packed away the shopping and Steve mopped and cleaned the mats of his and francines’s orgams and sweat.

With an afternoon jamm packed with sex and weighly and jiu jitsu, steve was starvaring, lucky for him he knew who to call to get fed.

“Mom my stomach is rumbling, can I have a feed?” Steve asked

“Why of course, here let’s go up stairs and get comfortable and mommy will give you all of her boobs just for you.”

Steve sparkled and followed his mother upstairs like a bloodhound.

Francine stripped down to her sports thong she wore earlier. Her breasts bounced as she laid down and sat up against the headboard on the bed. “Come to momma.” Francine patted her lap, summoning Steve like a dog on a walk.

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He lay down flat on her lap, suckled on her breasts filling his body with all the nutrients and vitamins, raising his sore muscles and relaxing him with her boob milk. It was his favourite taste other than her pussy. 

25 minutes later, Francine burped him and rubbed his belly.  
“There now that should keep you going until dinner.” Steve only nodded with a smile.

“Now mommy is a bit hungry as well why don’t I get a feeding as well.” Steve didn’t understand at first as well but understood when she crawled in between his legs removing his pants.

“Oh i see…. ohhhhhhh” Francine slurped him in choking on his cock coating it with spit. Licking up and down his cock she sucked him I and bopped her head up and down getting plenty of depth.

A few minutes later, Steve can’t take anymore grappling her hair and pushing her head down as far as it goes, he deposites load after load of semen down her willing throat. She arose shortly after he wiped her mouth of the excess cum that slipped out of her mouth.

“Thank you baby.” She giggled and gave each testicule a deep kiss of appreciation for her meal.

“No…… problem.” Steve huffed out. Steve sank into the bed. Francine pulled the covers over him, and smiled at his peaceful state.

“I’m going to start dinner, why don’t you get some rest.” Francine giggled as she heard soft sores from her son. She smiled and closed the door after her. Steve’s balls were properly drained today.


	14. Book 14 - Hayley Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is back and finds new feelings fo her brother

Book 14  
Haley returns

After his post blowjob nap, Steve awoke stretching his arms, he got out of the bed and made the bed. Ever since Francine became his coach, Steve has become much more disciplined than before. He keeps a tidy room, good health, plenty of exercise and he has begun to read a lot more. He has done the SATs and now all he can do is wait, and enjoy life. 

He does worry about when his family returns, he loves his mother and their relationship and wishes it never to end. He needs to find a way to continue their relationship indefinitely. He loves her like a son should never have but he doesn’t care, she is the only one for him. He may have a few bitches on the side and a fling here and there, but there will be only one for him and that is Francine.

Satisfied with the tidiness of the bed he puts on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He looked out the window to see it was still raining heavily. Walking down to the kitchen. He meets his mom cooking two thick juicy stir line steaks.

“Looks good.”

“Thanks sweety, can you pass the pepper there.”

“Sure when should dinner be ready.”

“Around 5 minutes. Why don’t you go make yourself comfortable and I will serve it then.”

Francine and Steve had a couple glasses of wine, a beautifully tender steak dinner and watched some ro-com film that Francine wanted to watch. All and all it was a romantic way to end a pretty sex filled day for Steve. 

“I got a surprise for you tonight.” Francine announced while snuggled on Steve's shoulder on the couch as the rain fell outside.

“Oh…. what is it.”

“Tonight i will be your personal modal for you.”

“Seriously! Fuck yeah.”

“I got a couple of lingerie I want to try on.”

“Well I gladly be the judge of the outfits and maybe I might get a sneak peak of them off as well.”

“Maybe, …. if you’re good, follow me. She took his hand and lead him upstairs, to their room where she sat him on the bed, and entered her walk-in wardrobe. 

The first outfit was a white see-through lace robe, with laced matching panties. She had no bra on and her ties were hugging the robe perfectly. Steve’s cock became immediately hard as a rock. 

“And… what do you think.”

“I’m thinking this is a dream, holy shit.”

“Okay great, time for the next one.”

She strolled back to the wardrobe swaying her hips tantalising Steve.

She returned with a sexy babydoll pink lace nightgown. She followed this with 3 different over the top jaw dropping outfits all making Steve nearly bust.

“Alright that is it woman I can’t stand this anymore, my cock has to be inside of you right fucking now!” Steve jumped off the bed and pointed at his dick then to her.

“I was wondering when you break” she wore a purple nightgown lace dress, which immediately hit the floor when Steve pointed at her.

Francine pushed him on his ass on the corner of the bed and fell to her knees, sucking his cock down her throat in a bolt of lightning. She sucked him all down, bar two inches, her throat muscles flexed and twisted to accommodate his cock. She coaxed him all with saliva.

When she felt he was lubricant enough for her. She rose again to her feet and walked around the bed lying flat against the headboard. Spreading her legs apart to show off her soaking pussy. 

“Come over here and fuck me.” She bit her lip while looking at Steve. He got off the corner, and moved to her entrance stroking his dick.

“Fuck me, you turn me on.” Steve licked his lips and forced his cock into her, shuttering feeling her pussy juices smother his cock. She wrapped her legs around his back, and he thrusted in and out of her. They both began to moan when Francine moaned too loudly Steve kissed her to quiet her from their nosy neighbours. Linda mentioned they vaguely heard them together one night across the street. 

They changed positions again with Francine on top bouncing on his cock, then half hour after that it was reverse cowgirl, a new position they began trying lately which they both really enjoy.

That left it to there current position where Francine had cummed a have dozen times and Steve has filled her pussy to the brim. 

Steve swiped across his sweaty forehead, staring at the cum leaking out of francine’s pussy. She was on all fours after Steve hit it from the back.

“How about some anal.” Steve asked, stroking his cock.

“oh you naughty boy, come on push it in!” Francine twerked her ass in anticipation.

Steve grabbed her sweaty ass cheeks, spread them apart and thrusted into her ass, soon breaking into his rhythm, Steve smiled as he felt his balls smack her ass each time he thrusted deep into her. She moaned and screamed as he fucked her making it all the way better, before he cummed in her ass. 

“I’m cumming!” Steve shuddered his last few thrusts emptied the last scrap of the barrel of semen in his balls, into his moms ass.

“Good boy.” Steve pulled out and nearly passed out beside her.

“Oh.., is my little baby all worn out from all the pussy he got today.” Steve nodded in answer with his eyes closed and chest pounding.

“Here let mommy shelter you with her boobies to hide away from all this pussy.” Steves’s eyes shut up, and licked his lips as Francine laid on her side pulling Steve in towards her, and let Him have a midnight feed. Francine reached behind her turned off the bedside light and pulled the covers up to her neck covering Steve underneath the covers suckling away at his dinner. 

Francine gently fell asleep as Steve drank from her boobs, soon after Steve’s hunger was quenched and he felt safe and comfortable in between his mother’s soft breasts he fell asleep with the gentle rise and fall of Francine’s chest.

When the early morning sun sets ablaze within the puddles on the suburban streets. Steve awoke to find himself still in between a pair of boobs. He looked up to see Francine still asleep, with a look of complete peace on her sleeping face . 

Steve belly grumbled, “oh what the hell i’m sure she won’t mind.” Steve thought to himself. He leaned slightly forward to the dark round nipple that capped his mother’s left breast. Sucked it in and coaxed the milk out with his tongue, the motion at this point was so natural to him, it was really like he was a baby again with added benefits.

He closed his eyes and felt the warm booby milk flow gently down his throat towards his hungry belly, fuelling his morning.

A moment later Francine awoke, sunlight filtered through the crack in the curtains, she felt a weight on her boob, and looked to see Steve slightly drinking. He looked like an angel to her, and reminded her of the days of Steve’s infancy sometimes she would take Steve in with her to bed back then, and let him drink through the night.

Francine smiled down at. He was having his fill of breakfast. “Good morning baby.” She cooed and stroked his hair. Steve was a bit preoccupied with her boob, to respond . She was quite happy to leave him be. The day was long and she was very content to watch him feed off her breast for as long as he wanted. 

Eventually when his mouth leaked her milk he popped off her milk jug and looked up to Francine who smiled and wiped his mouth with a small towel that was left on the bedside table. He burped and hip-cupped.

“Oh does some need a burping?” Steve nodded and Francine rolled the two off them until she sat up with Steve on her lap and his chin on her shoulder, patting his back causing him to burp

As he sat back beside her, she laid

her head on his shoulder watching his cock become increasingly hard due to him ogling her naked body. She reached down to grab his cock and crawled to lay in front of his pulsing red hot penis.

“Seems someone is excited to cum today.” She stroked his cock gently. Licking the underside of his cock and kissing his balls. She sucked him deep and he grabbed the sheets with dear life as she managed to deep throat’s his entire 11 inch monster. She finishes him off as she placed his cock in between her glorious breasts and sucked his tip as she bounced her tits up and down his penis causing him to bust all over her breasts face and hair.

“Delicious, absolutely delicious, I need to wash my face. I'll be back in a minute you catch your breath sweetheart.” Steve was ahead of her. Pouring a glass of water from the pitcher they leave on the dresser at the right of the room. Quenching his thirst he laid on the bed with his hands behind his bed and himself relaxed.

She walked over clean faced grinning while swaying her tantalising hips. Kissed Steve and turned her back to him and rode his cock in a reverse cowgirl position. Rocking fast and powerful on his lap, while he grabbed her hips holding her firmly on him.. they moaned and sweated through their fuck, feeling the powerful connection of the two lovers flow through their veins with lust and love.

“You have no idea how great of a view I’m getting.” Steve stopped her bouncing and pushed forward onto his knees. 

“But… the view would be even better if you moved a little forward.” He slapped her ass causing her to Yelp.

“Of course… anything for you and only you I love you!” She got into a doggy position and Steve started to ram her backside slapping his balls of her ass. 

Her ass jiggled with every thrust putting poor Steve in a frantic hayse of lust fucking her raw getting her to orgasm, but the way her ass looked he was going to orgasm as well.

“Fuck!! Your pussy is too good I gotta cum!!” Steve barked out

“Me too” she gasped out, shuttering into her orgasm as Steve exploded into her welcoming pussy, loading her up with spurt after sprout of potent cum.

Steve rolled Francine onto her back letting his sperm flood out of her conquered pussy. Steve sprawled on top of her and kissed her fighting her tongue as she battled him back. They made out for a couple of minutes enjoying the company of within each other’s arms. 

But unfortunately for Steve they needed to start their training so they washed themselves and Francine noticed Steve needed to trim his pubic hair so she volunteered in the shower to shave his very delicate region. When she was done he was as smooth as silk around his cock balls and even his ass as Francine was insistent. Drying him off she got him to brush his teeth and sent him down to the gym with his gym wear on him.

She slipped into her white leggings that hugged in her curvy ass, and pink sports bra. She made her way down the oak steps passing the living room entering the basement gym where Steve was warming up his body for their push day exercises.

They started with bench press which wasn’t Francine's strong point but she got clean reps on 70kg but Steve got into alpha mode pressing 110kg for a 5x5, an all time personal record for the young man.

Moving onto triceps working on a close grip bench, tricep kickbacks with the dumbbells and moving onto shoulders get Steve again achieving a personal record for 4x6 on 60kg for overhead pressing. They finished the weight training with dumbbell front raises and incline bench press destroying their muscles and breaking an impressive sweat.

“Good job baby, look at yourself in the mirror you’re unrecognisable since we began training last month.”

It was true, although he had a six pack before, had an alright training routine that kept in some what shape, his mother has bulked him up exponentially bigger. Veins were popping up in his arms and legs. His previously skinny chest was now more defined and structured. His intense cardio and sparring has made him not only way more athletic but shredded too. He has never felt so strong and fit in his entire life. 

He removed his sweat drenched t-shirt and posed in the mirror taking a pic and uploading it to his Instagram which started his first ever fitness account.

“Alright Ronnie Coleman get your gear on we are going to spar.”

They cleared the centre of the gym, and setted up the rounds on the clock. They sparred in a Maury Thai style for 10 3 minute rounds, it was a rough and tumble spar Steve landing some clean strikes but Francine showed who’s boss in the gym landing brutal leg kicks and body kicks which made Steve respect her power more.

“Remember to utilise your fants you need to read your opponent more.” Francine said after wiping the sweat off her forehead. They were both covered head to toe in sweat.

“What to chill out on the pool today, just me and you and the sunshine raining down on your perfect body.” Steve moved in to embrace and squeezed her breasts.

“Sounds fun, you make yourself up to the pool and I'll make us some motijos.” Francine patted his butt while smiling at her lustful son.

“Meet up there.'' Steve scurried up to the pool striping off his gym shorts, discarding them on the lounge chair by the pool. The sun was blazing and he was as nude as when he came into the world.

Jumping into the cool refreshing pool the sweat which glistened his young body vanished as he submerged into the pool, rising up pushing his hair back, cleaning his face. He floated and just breathed slowly in the sunshine.

A few minutes passed with steve floating hearing the birds singing in the morning sun. He opened his eyes to the sound of ice jotting in a glass and saw his mother nude as well placed a tray of two tall glasses of mojitos on the table in between the two lounge chairs shaded with the sun umbrella.

Steve swam to and climbed up out of the pool from the ladder. Leaving himself to air dry he sat next to the sprawled out form of Francine on the neighbouring chair.

“Wow that is seriously nice.”

“Thank you baby.”

“But do you know what would make this drink better?”

“What is that?”

“A beautiful woman around my cock.”

“Hahaha… well lucky for you I’m in the mood to help.” Francine kneaded on the slip of the lounge chair leaning forward to the engorged cock of Steve, brushed her fingernails along his purple head. The musky flowery smell of precursor filled the nostrils of Francine giving her a sense of mad lust, towards Steve. Francine licked the head of cock tasting the salty flavour.

She opened wide and took in his cock into her outstretched mouth. She bobbed her head while stroking with both hands. 

“You’re the best, Mom.” Daniel sighed and slouched further into his chair. Francine looked amazing with her pretty face contorted around his dick. Her nostrils flared as she forced herself to breathe through her nose.

“Hey, Mom.” Steve looked down at Francine as she worked his dick. 

“That feels ... really great. But could I ...?” Francine spit out his member and looked up at him again. “What is it,Steve?” She panted a little. It was hard to get in enough air just breathing through her nose. “I’m here to help.”

“Could you ... I mean ... would you ...?” Steve stammered.

“Yes?” Her hands still slid slowly up and down his penis as she looked up.

“Could you do it with your boobs?” Steve spit the words out quickly.

“With my ...?” Francine turned it over in her head a moment and then understood. “Ohhhh. I see.” Her hands kept up their work as she thought about the request. “Really,Stevie?” She cocked her head at him. “Really?

“Yeah, Mom. Please?” Steve could already tell she was going to do it by the look in her eyes.   
“Alright then, let’s give it a go then.” She let go of her son’s thing and grabbed her boobs dropping and jiggling them near Steve’s manhood .

“They’re beautiful, Mom.” Steve fixed his stare on those magnificent tits. They hung perfectly on her chest, large, round and full. With thick pink nipples and small areolas. Steve could only think of one word while admiring her voluminous white breasts was ‘Food’. He crushed that thought as he wanted a titjob first from His mother. 

“Thank you for the compliment,Sweety” Naked, Francine held her breasts, scooted herself forward, and wrapped them around his tool. She figured there was enough spit left over from the blowjob for lubrication.

“I’ve never done this before, so it may take me a minute to figure it out.” She softly bit the tip of her tongue in concentration and tried one long pump with her breasts, using her hands to move her boobs up and down. Satisfied with the result, she did it again and again. Pretty soon she had an awkward, but consistent rhythm.

Francine raised her eyes from Steve’s penis and looked up into her son’s face. She could see the pleasure written there as she gritted his teeth. That she could bring her son such joy filled her with happiness.

With the translucent sensation he felt, he grunted and cummed all over his mother covering her head to belly in cum, completely coating her with sperm.

His ejaculation lasted over a minute, in that time Francine covered herself in a towel wiping off Steve's potent semen, off her body.

“Sorry” Steve announced through his pants.

“Don’t be, you’re too delicious to be mad at.” She swiped some of the remaining cum on the underside of her boob and licked it.

“Now I’m fucking wet as monsoon rainstorm so I need some cock.” She grabbed hold of his already rehardened cock and strode either side of the low lounge chair sitting down onto his cock, her breathing stiffened as her pussy accommodated his massive girthy dick. Resting on his lap as all 11inches was sheathed inside her.

All she could feel was her tight pussy in extreme tension as it loosened and wrapped around him. That, and the flood of pleasure that came with it. She began riding his cock with long strides up and down his shaft. Her mouth was hung open. Francine humped Steve like a woman possessed.

“Cum in me…. pill!”

He tightened his grip on her hips to hold her all the way down on his dick as he erupted in her warm pussy.

“Oh, my Goooooodddddddd.” Penelope threw her head back and tossed her arms around his shoulders. A whole galaxy of stars danced before her eyes. Waves of euphoria washed over her, timed with each hot spurt of cum that hit her womb.

Slowly the couple came down from their high. Their breathing, ragged at first, became more even. Francine leaned back on his lap so she could look down on his face. Steve's dick twitched inside her. Her pussy spasmed in response. “Has your wish been filled?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded and looked up into her lovely face as sweat dripped down her forehead. A wide smile stretched across his face.

“Oh my gosh that’s a lot of cum.” Francine observed as she popped off his cock, letting his softing member fall on his lap.

“Right oh, I’m off to take a shower and go to meet Linda for coffee, why don’t you rest up here.” She smiled as soft snores were developing as she got off him. She leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead leaving Steve for the needed shower.

As the sun reached its midpoint journey across the blue summer sky, Steve rested soundly naked and sheltered by the large green sun umbrella Francine popped up before she left for coffee with Linda.

Unknown to both Steve and Francine, Hayley got a ride off her friend from the protest up in the mountains she had left just before Steve’s relationship flowered with Francine. Walking up the driveway she hummed a tune that played on the radio. She noticed after calling out that her mother wasn’t around. 

“Mom…. mom… I’m home. Huh maybe she’s out by the pool. Walking outside she noticed someone on a lounge chair facing away from the house. Walking over she grasped at the sight of her naked brother. However she didn’t look away, her eyes were drawn to somewhere more prudent in sight.

What young adult hasn’t seen their share of big dicks in porn? But not in real life. Not Dating. And certainly, never before with this view, there between his legs was a huge dick. It was soft, but maybe seven or eight inches resting against his leg. And fat. Good Lord, was it wide. Jeff scrawny dick wasn’t half that erect.

She kneeled down in front of the chair to get a better look at the monster. It was warm and had such a strong flowery smell. He was hard now and it truly was a sight to behold. It had to be at least a foot long. The head, purple and angry. The veins, throbbing.

Something commanded inside to stroke him, and she submitted to these taboo thoughts, she had no idea why. She started stroking with both hands. Long slow strokes. Her delicate hands not quite wrapping all the way around his dick. The sparkle of her wedding ring contrasting with his purple head was amazing.

Next thing she knows she is sucking down his cock. Precum begins to drizzle out of him, which is greedily eaten up by Hayley. The taste is strong but delicious however he blowjob causes Steve to stir in his sleep, finally putting Hayley out of her trance and back into reality.

‘What the fuck am I doing, he’s my brother.’ She thought to herself. She swiftly tipped toed out of the garden into the upstairs bathroom to take a cold shower, to calm herself down.

However the cold shower achieved nothing to calm her down as she began to finger herself in the shower. She needed to think about Jeff while she did this. But instead, images of Steve’s giant penis filled her brain. That strange head. So, purple and turgid. Those veins snaking their way around the shaft. The pulse of his heartbeat, bouncing that monstrosity ever so slightly. “Ooooooohhhhhh nnnnoooooooooo.” She came all over her hand, but didn’t stop. Her hand went right on rubbing. Hayley had never done anything like this before. She couldn’t stop.

As Steve stretched and rolled his shoulders waking up from his delightful nap he felt his Penis coaxed with split and precum began to flow out he figured his mother came home and gave him a blowjob while he was asleep. He strolled inside the house, his manhood dangling from side to side with each gentle step along the way. He saw no car in the garage.

“Huh I could I swore my dick had been sucked…” Steve suddenly began to hear moans from the shower upstairs. He climbed the steps as silent as a lion stalking his prey. The door to the bathroom was vaguely open, the steam from the hot water flowed out of the gap. 

Putting a hand on the wooden door, Steve widened the view of the door ever so slightly. What he saw shocked him. His sister, Hayley had her back to him, facing the wall, the shower curtain was open leaving Steve to bask in her nakedness, her left hand was firmly put on the tiled wall while her right vigorously fingered her pussy. She was moaning and groaning as she fingered herself.

“Oh stevvvvveee!!!!” She screams his name at the top of her lungs as she orgasms not giving a damn.

‘Holy shit she is masturbating about me. And wait a minute if she is the only one here in the house she hast to be the one that sucked my dick….. holy shit.’ Steve thought to himself.

He noticed quickly that she turned off the water, and as she turned around to dry off Steve scurried out of view. Not catching his sister's sight. 

He hid in his old bedroom, waiting for his sister to leave towards her room.


	15. Book 15 - Breaking a sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Francine get a bit heated, and Hiko helps steve out.

Book 15  
Breaking a sweat

As Steve hid in his room, as his sister dried off in the bathroom, his cock pulsed and presumably drizzled out of the tip. He needed Francine badly for a release, but she was nowhere to be found so he called Hiko, and asked her if he could join her for lunch. She of course told him yes, so Steve put on some clothes and cycled a couple of blocks to the clinic. Locking his bike up, he strolled into her office.

“Hey Steve, so you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah Hiko, it's so hard and I need to bust, can you help.”

“Of course I can. Have a seat and relax.” Steve sat down on the patient chair, hiko stood up and kneeled in front of his lap. Hiko unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling them along with his boxers down past his ankles.

His cock sprang out, he was rock hard veins pulsing. Hiko had both hands on his erected dick, stroking hard trying to coax his cum out.

“Oh fuck… I’m close…” Steve grunted out. This armed Hiko narrows her focus onto his eyes. Milking his shaft hard.

“Ahhh Hiko!!” Steve emitted his balls all over her face and hair. Hiko finished draining his penis. “There, all done.” There was so much on her face. More sperm than came out of Her husband’s penis in a whole week of nightly sex. And the smell. So rich. Hiko tried to stand but her knees felt weak.

“Thanks, Hiko .” Steve helped her up as he stood up. His dick bounced and throbbed in the space between them. It didn’t seem like it was done. “Just a little more, okay?”

“Of course, I need you satisfied.” Steve lead her over to the patient table and bent her over it. With his feet, he pushed at his best friend's moms ankles and widened her stance to lower her hips to his level. He lifted her dress and rested it on the small of her back. Her round, panty-covered butt was beyond perfect. Hesmack it watching it jiggle. He pulled her panties aside. Her pussy looked so inventing, lips spread and glistening.

She grunted as her opening stretched around Steve’s penis. “Oooooohhhhhhhh.” She was already cumming, breathing the smells of Steve’s sperm on her face and pushing back on his enormous thing. She spasmed and shook as Steve plowed into her. Her ass jiggled and bounced, with every thrust sending ripples out like it was some sort of soft round ocean.

They continued like that for the next half hour, with Hiko having an orgasm one after the other. “Ok Hiko… I’m ready.” Steve sped up his thrusts, Cumming deep inside Hiko. 

Hiko came hard, feeling the intense heat of Steve’s sperm inside her vagina. Steve pumped more and more cum inside her as he convulsed and banged her again ... and again ... and again. Eventually he stopped and held himself firmly pressed against her butt. “I love ... you ...Hiko,” he panted, and declared his love for his best friend's mother, but he didn’t care, he loved her and that’s all that mattered to him. 

“ I… love you too… Steve!” She replied. Her vagina contracted around his penis, trying to milk every last drop of sperm. With his breath recovered Steve pulled out of her, with a pop sound rumbling through the room. He took a step back and crouch down near her conquered pussy admiring his work as cum oozed out of her. Steve kissed both ass cheeks and stood up. Gathering his jeans. Hiko pulled up her panties and felt his cum slowly flowing down her.

“You know you still got my cum on your face.” Steve smiled at her while buckling his belt.

“So I have…” Hiko swiped some of it and licked it. She walked over to the sink and washed her face. 

“I should get going, i’ll see you soon.” Steve walked to her, kissed her and gave a firm smack on her ass, causing her to yelp.

Steve walked with a gentle pace taking in the fresh suburban air, walking down the shaded streets from the gentle swaying trees from the cool breeze. An ice cream truck caught his eye, and he figured he deserved one.

While Steve was in merry bliss with his ice cream, Francine and Linda returned home from their afternoon coffee together. As they entered the house Hayley was on the couch surfing through channel after channel.

“Oh Hayley….. You’re back.” Francine was taken back for a moment out of fear as a wave of thoughts flooded her brain, thinking of the future with her son

“Yeah…. The protest was a success, so i figured no point sticking around.” 

“Oh.. well that's good, where’s… your brother.” Linda asked as she too was concerned.

Hayley shrugged and turned back her attention to the Tv, however she became very bored and turned off the televison.

“Ahh … there’s nothing good to watch. I'm going to head to the Mall for some food, can I have the keys to the car.”

“Sure Honey.” Hayley soon left leaving the two women alone they entered the kitchen and sat down together, either side of the table.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask out of curiosity…. How are things with Bob, after you know what…” 

Francine watched her friend closely. Sitting there, in that moment, it was hard to tell last week had ever happened to poor, little Linda. 

“Better, right? Lots of sex?” Linda was such a pretty thing, with her dark eyes, soft, feminine features, flawless, brown skin, and wide smile. 

“The first few days after I started with Steve were sorta wild with Bob.” Linda looked off into space, thinking. “But then Bob started avoiding me around bedtime, and making up excuses. I think I’m too much for him now.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.” A small frown clouded Francine’s warm face. Her brow furrowed, sending a crease across her forehead.

“Well, I’m coping.” Linda looked deeply into Francine as well, she regarded her friend as a close confidant.. Francine really was a beautiful woman. Linda had never given it much thought, but after this past week, she was seeing things differently. Francine’s blonde hair was so full and vibrant. Her skin is wonderfully milky. And her body was ... was ... very womanly, yet strong.

“What do you mean?”   
“Well, this is embarrassing, but after what you’ve seen … I bought a large cucumber at the grocery store, and I’ve ... been using it.”

“Oh, my,” Francine said.  
“After everyone else is asleep, I sneak into the hallway bathroom and use the cucumber on myself.” 

“Good for you.” 

“I told you a secret.”Linda leaned on her elbows. She was aware this was exposing a good deal of cleavage to her friend. She had on a revealing white summer dress. “Now you tell me something. Why are you watching us? How can you watch your son ... do that to me?”

Francine leaned back in her chair. She folded her arms over her blouse. “I guess, I just wanted to be there for you. You know?”

“That’s crazy, Francine.” Linda shook her head. “He’s your son.” Francine’s shoulders stiffened. “I know it’s unusual.”

“What’s really going on? What’s happening to me?” Linda leaned a little more forward, her dark eyes almost black and so fierce.

“Well ...” Joyce licked her lips. “You’ve always been ... um ... persuadable” 

“That’s not true.”

“No, it is true.” JFrancine didn’t like arguing with her friend, but it was true. “You tend to go with the flow. Remember the canoe trip? Or the softball team? Or heavens, pick any game night.”

“Fine.” Linda sighed and leaned back in her seat. She wrapped her around herself. “But that doesn’t explain last week.”

“Well, Steve has a way about him.” Francine smiled to herself. “He’s good at persuasion. And you’re good at ... um ... listening. So ...” Francine spread out her hands, palms up and shrugged her shoulders. “And you’ve been frustrated with Bob. So, I suppose it’s only natural.”

“I don’t know, Francine.” Linda stood and walked around the table. She held out her hand. 

“What are you doing?” Francine was a bit confused. 

“Steve asked me to do something for him.” Linda reached down, squeezed her friend’s hand, and gently pulled her to her feet. Joyce’s large breasts were now just below Linda’s eye level, the blouse she had on was loose, but it still couldn’t hide her assets very well. Lind took in an eyeful and then looked up into her friend’s surprised eyes.

“When” 

“On Friday, when he was rearranging my insides. He whispered in my ear.” Linda reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of Joyce’s blouse, just below the shoulders.

“What?” Francine whispered.

“He wanted me to ...” Linda pulled on her friend’s shirt and brought Francine’s face down to hers, “... kiss you.” Their lips met. The soft silky warmth of Joyce’s mouth mixed with the earthy aroma of coffee was enthralling. She moved her mouth away. “And as you say ...” Linda pulled her friends face down again and delicately licked at Joyce’s top lip. “I am suggestable.”

“Oh…” Was all francine could muster   
Linda pressed their lips together and tenderly slipped her tongue into her friend’s mouth. They kissed like that for several minutes, standing in the middle of the kitchen, lips locked. 

Still holding two fistfuls of blouse, Linda ripped to the sides. Buttons flew throughout the kitchen and Francine’s Breasts hung open. Linda placed her hands on the delicate globes, caressing them, sending shivers throughout Francine.

Linda lowered her lips to Francine’s right nipple. “So beautiful.” She sucked it in and rolled her tongue. Her hand brushed its way down over the gentle curve of Francine’s belly. Linda reached for the button on Joyce’s jeans.

“Oooohhhhhhh.” Joyce instinctively cradled Lakshmi’s head. Her nipple, so used to Steve's feedings, began pouring out milk filling Linda’s mouth, which she released her nipple and looked up at Francine surprised.

“I didn’t know you could still produce milk.” 

Francine just shrugged in response. “How do I taste?”

“Delicious” she stood up and gave Francine’s breast a playful, little slap. She watched the boob bounce. “Okay, upstairs then?” She pushed Francine toward the stairs and gave her butt a slap. Francine hurried toward the stairs, Linda followed close behind. 

As steve finished his cone, he opened the front door expecting his mother and Linda to be there or maybe Hayley. But no one was in sight.

Not finding them, he walked upstairs. The door to the bedroom was closed. He stepped over to it, turned the handle, and slowly swung it open. He stepped inside and his jaw dropped.

Francine sat on the bed completely topless, although she still had her jeans on. She was cooing and moaning. Linda was naked, curled on the bed next to her. Her dark hair hung in Francine’s lap as she eagerly sucked on Francine’s left boob. Francine held her head lovingly and ran her fingers through her black hair.   
“Steve it’s not-” 

Steve silineced his mother by placing a finger on her mouth. “It’s ok mom. You did excellent Linda.”

Linda pooped the nipple out of her mouth and smiled up at him. “Thank you steve.”   
“Thanks for warming her up mom, but I got it from here.” Steve discarded his jeans and flung them across the room, letting his dick free.

“I think I should leave you two alone.” Francine hurried out of the room.

“Wow. I’d almost forgotten.” Linda gazed at his penis with longing. “How do you want me?” 

“On all fours, please.” Steve walked toward the bed. He removed his t-shirt and socks. 

“Okay.” Linda turned her butt toward Steve. She was already breathing hard. “You don’t need a condom. Just finish outside, okay?”

“Sure.” Sam climbed up on the bed behind her. “Miss me over the weekend?”

“Yes.” She wiggled her round butt at him. “God, yes.”

Steve lined up his dick and entered her pussy. “Are you my girlfriend, Mrs. Memari?”

“I can’t ... uh believe it. But yes.”

“Sweet.” Steve grabbed her hips and got himself into rhythm.

“Oh, my God. Already ...Steve. Already ...” Linda shook all over as she came on the teenager’s enormous cock. He split her in two.

Steve pounded her for about ten minutes. “Can I ... uh ... uh ... uh ... cum inside?” “Oh, my God. Ooooohhhhhh. Oh, my God,” Linda chanted.

Steve took that as an affirmative. “Take it ... Mrs. Memari.” He erupted inside of her pussy, sending spurt after spurt deep into her.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhh.” Linda’s eyes rolled back and every sensation in her body exploded in the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had.

Steve held her there, on all fours, impaling her. After a few minutes passed, he flipped Linda over, spread her legs and went for round two. When he finished the second time, he sprayed her face, boobs, and belly.

After they were done, lying on their backs and catching their breath, Steve reached over and squeezed her boob. It hung a little off to the side of her chest and swayed with each gulp for air. “I liked that,” Steve said.

“I can’t believe,” Linda panted. “... you did that.”

“Me either.” Steve nodded. “And I can’t believe you kissed my mom. That was hot.”

“Jesus, Steve, she’s your mother.” Linda turned her head to look at him. Her face was covered with dried and drying cum. She looked ravishing.

“Yeah, but still.” Steve traced his finger around her dark nipple and Lakshmi shuddered. “I’d like you to do it again.” “What?” Linda eyes widened.

“I want you to seduce my mom, Mrs. Memari.” Steve lazily played with her substantial breast. “I want you to go all the way.”

Linda stared at this force of nature. At this teenager. Every fiber of her being wanted to make him happy. But could she actually seduce Francine? “I’ve never been with a woman, you know, down there.”

“First time for everything.”

“I don’t know if your mother would …..” Linda’s breathing finally slowed. 

“Just try, okay?” He gave her boob a playful little tap and watched it jiggle  
“My God, Steve.” She turned and sat up, on the edge of the bed. The elegant curve of her spine caught the afternoon light. “How can I say no to you.” She turned around and smiled at him.


	16. Book 16 - Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Hayley get intimate.

Book 16  
Netflix and chill.

After their fuck, Linda and Steve showered together and Francine saw her out. After Francine was ensured Linda was gone she rushed up the stairs and met steve in their bathroom. 

“Well, did you have fun?” Francine leaned on the door frame.

“Of course, I’m stunned she actually got you seduce.”

“Oh I expected she would eventually have a thing for me, I’m surprised she followed your order, you have her submitted, good work.” Francine praised him as started to shave.

Just as the sharp edged razor was about to reach his chin, she grabbed from him. “ Let me do it.” 

Steve just had a soft laugh and let her procede without protest, knowing better to put up resistance against his mother. 

“You need to be delicate, one mistake and it's a bloody mess.” She spoke while beginning to move the razor gently across his chin. Steve relaxed and let her shave him. After a few minutes she was done.

“wow I’ve shaved down there like two days ago and it's grew back rapidly let me shave it again, so drop the boxers mister.” Steve followed her command, and Francine dropped to her knees in front of his cock, covering his privates in shaving foam, she delicately shaved his cock balls and taint carely and when she was finished he was as smooth as a perfect peach picked from the orchards. 

“There we are nice and clean.” Francine gave a motherly kiss on his sack and the tip of his penis. She washed her hands in the sink and proceeded to clean the bed from Steve's and Linda's heated affair. Just as she finished her task, she heard Steve's stomach rumble from hunger. After his numerous sexual encourages plus the hard workout and sparring Steve worked up quite the appetite. 

“Ohhhhh is my baby hungry.” Francine put on a baby voice making Steve laugh. He nodded in response.

“Would you like some booby?” He nodded again. She sat down on the bed resting her back on the headboard. “Well Lie down on mommy’s lap and she’ll take care of you.”

Steve rushed to her breasts like a cheetah hunting a deer. Francine cradled his soft brown hair against her left breast, and hummed in response as she felt milk gush out her nipple into the hungry mouth of her son. He settled into a comfortable rhythm of suckling at her breast.

“Now drink up because Hayley will be back shortly.” Francine  
soothed as Steve switched breasts and began to suckle again.

“My big storming man is getting all fat on mommy’s booby.” She teased causing Steve to smile.

“I can’t be blamed momma, your milk is too delicious to stop.” He pooped her nipple off for a second to speak and and immediately returned to its warmth.

“Oh my little man.” She coded at his relaxed state on her breast.

“Ok I’m full thanks mom.” Steve sat up and was immediately burped by Francine who put away her breasts.” 

“I’ll get you a fresh change of clothes, wait here.”

“Thanks mom.” Steve sat there naked until his mom came back from his room with a pair of orange pajamas and a soft white t-shirt. She knew he just wanted to chill out. It was approaching evening and soon francine was to cook dinner, after Hayley got home. As francine helped him get changed into his PJ’s steve spoke to her. 

“What are we going to do about hayley.” Steve was a bit visibility concerned. 

“Well we need to be more quieter and less suspicious together, so no afternoon fun until we have the situation sorted.” She caressed his cheek to reassure him.

“Well I have news about Hayley.” 

“Oh what is it Steve?”

“ Hayley suc-” He was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up the driveway.

“Oh that must be Hayley.” She quickly pulled Steve’s pajamas bottoms up and walked down stairs.

Steve sighed. ‘Maybe that was a blessing in disguise, I need to deal with this, head on.’ He thought in a weary mind.

Francine cooked a lovely dinner of pasta for the three of them, Hayley discussed her protest in the woods and she stole a glance or two at Steve causing her to blush. She couldn’t get the taste of cock from her mind.

Every time she glanced at Steve, she would get wet, images of his angry red-headed penis raced through her mind. She excused herself early after not eating much, running up to her room she locked her door and stripped, proceeding to finger herself on thoughts of steve.

“That’s strange, I wonder what’s up with her?” Francine thought along while taking up the dishes and placing them in the sink.

“No idea.” Steve replied trying to keep a clear appearance of confusion to throw francine off. Steve had a feeling why she went upstairs, thinking to himself she is probably moaning my name by now, grinning in his thoughts. And by thinking such horny incestal thoughts he became noticeably hard.

“Oh fuck, hey mom I need to bust.” he whispered

She looked towards the stairs and back at Steve “Go wait in the gym, i’ll be down in 5 minutes, I need to finish cleaning up first.”

“Thanks mom.” Steve quietly headed down the stairs. His dick was throbbing nearly bursting through his orange pj’s. After 5 minutes of pacing back and forth with a hard erection, Francine entered the basement gym, with soft foot steps. They kissed and held one another tenderly.

“We need to be quiet tonight sweetie.”

“Okay mom, but no promises.” They both giggled like school girls. 10 minutes later, Francine had both her hands placed firmly flat against the concrete wall, her back arched and ass sticking up, Steve had a hand on her ass and the other grapes her blonde hair. He plowed her from the back, bringing her to a second orgasm and him his first.

She heard Steve grunt and felt the heat of cum released inside her. This caused Francine to shriek out of another massive orgasm, this time loud enough for Hayley who finished her orgasm a few minutes prior.

“What was that sound? It sounded like the opera.” Hayley puzzled aloud.

“Wow, Mom.” Steve tried to catch his breath. He felt Francine's pussy rhythmically squeeze his dick as she finished cumming. He pulled out of her and looked down. His dick was a frothy mess.

“Oh my god Steve, that was amazing but we need to leave cause I think Hayley might have heard us.”

“You think.” Steve sarcastically remarked with a smile. Francine bent over to pull up her panties knowing full well that her son’s cum will leak out of her throughout the night.

They got dressed frantically and rushed upstairs to find Hayley walking down the stairs.

“Did you guys hear a loud scream, and why are guys so sweaty looking?”

Before Francine could answer Steve chimed in. “One of the pipes was leaking and it whistled while me and mom fixed it and steamed us, hence our appearance.”

“Huh.” Hayley just sat down on the couch and browned Netflix.

“I’m going to shower, and have an early night, see you two tomorrow.” Francine announced while slumbering up the stairs, tired from her fuck with Steve.

Steve sat at the across from Hayley on the green couch. After watching a few episodes of Netflix's latest new award winning show, Hayley got a bit tired.

“Must be tired from your trip.”

“I’m exhausted but I like watching this show.”

“I like watching it with you.” He looked into his sister’s eyes. She stared back with a bit of flare.

“Awhh thanks Steve.” She smiled at him.

“I'm exhausted too so i can’t move but why don’t you lie out across my lap.” 

“Thanks, you’re never this kind to me.”

“Well I want to ratify that, starting with your feet.”

“Wha-

He started to give her a foot massage, getting her in a deep state of relaxation. After 15 minutes of solid foot rubbing Hayley was nearly asleep. 

“Here you look more comfortable than the pillow.” Hayley looked at his crotch in the pjs.

“What.” Steve responded

He understood when she flipped around and lasted her head on his lap.

“Whoa…” Steve had an overwhelming urge to stroke her hair. Which Hayley greatly appreciated by snuggling near his crotch.

After a few minutes of peace and quietSteve turned off the TV, he heard only soft snores from Hayley, her hot breath wafted on his cock. The sensation of her breathing caused a bulge from his crotch. 

Steve gently pulled her head on his stomach so he could release his dick from the confinements of his PJ’s. His dick sprang to life, and he needed to cum was priority for him. Francine was upstairs, Steve could only imagine her glistering warm pussy that he would conquer emitting his swollen balls into, afterwards drifting off to slumber with a breast in his mouth, giving him a full belly. 

But he couldn’t move with his sister blocking him. His penis went higher than hayleys head, throbbing, and pulsing with blood. 

‘Well she sucked briefly today so she can finish her work tonight!’ Steve thought. With his left hand on her chin pulling her towards him his right pushed his cock towards her mouth, once the tip kissed her lips, using his right he opened her mouth and slid her head on his tip. Instinctively the sleeping form of Hayley started suck, and swirl her tongue around his head.

Hayley’s eyes darted up, with a shocked expression she quickly found her bearings, yet she didn’t stop sucking his cock. She popped his red head out of her mouth. 

“What are you doing.” She tried to rinse up but the firm hand of steve pushed her back down on his cock. Forcing her to bob her head up and down his shaft. Her slavia quickly coated his entire cock.

With his left hand placed on her head, steve used his right to reach down her t-shirt to grab and fondle her breasts.

After a minute of sucking, Hayley relented and started to give it her all. 

She popped off again, but this time she surprised Steve with her words. “Your dick tastes so good.”

Kissing his cock head she sucked him down, getting him to groan in pleasure. But after a few bobs of her head she stopped again.

“Let me get in a more comfortable position.” She stood up and dropped to her knees in front of his massive cock, sat back on her heels, she licked off the precum on the tip and sucked his cock again.She removed her t-shirt letting her tits free. Steve couldn’t get enough of the sight. 

“There that should be enough spit.” She stood up again and stripped off her pants and panties standing as nude as she was born in front of her brother who was gob-smacked.

“Come let’s get you out of these clothes.” She tugged off his orange pajama bottoms and pulled off his white t-shirt. 

Hayley straddled him. With a grunt, she guided him into her pussy. “Oh, man, that’s big.” She put her hands around his neck and rode him with short, jerking thrusts. 

Steve grabbed two handfuls of his sister’s boobs. Hayley got into a steady rhythm with her riding. She was moaning softly into Steve's ear. Steve moved his hands from her boobs down to her hips. Hayley sped up her movements and tightened her hold around his neck. Steve did the same on her hips. Hayley could feel her brother's cock all the way in her tummy. Steve got hypnotised looking at her boobs bounce while she rode him. 

“Are you close?” 

“Yeah.”

“Do it,” she said. Her pussy spasmed around his dick as he emptied his balls in her. “Ooooohhhhhh.” Her grinding jerked to a halt. 

Hayley tossed her head and shook all over. She then slumped onto her brother and rested her cheek on his muscled shoulder. After a while, she pulled off him, turned around, and got on all fours, on the carpet in front of steve.

“Get behind me.”

“Okay,” Steve scrambled to his knees in between her legs.

“Now put it in.” Hayley looked back over her shoulder. “Ow. In my pussy, dummy.”

“Sorry.” Steve lined up his dick and slid it into her pussy. It made all sorts of slurping sounds as he displaced the cum that was trying to drip out of her. “There.” He grabbed her hips and drove into her. Her back arched and shoulders tensed up. 

Steve took his sister like that for several minutes. When Steve was ready, he pulled her hair hard, driving her back onto his dick for one big final thrust and came inside her. He released her and fell on his arse and rested in front of the couch, watching intently at his cum flooding out his sister’s pussy like the water flowing in a calm bendy river.

After a few minutes , She caught her breath, lifted herself off the carpet, and said goodnight. On her way out, she grabbed a towel out of the laundry basket for the torrent of cum that was flowing out of her, and stumbled upstairs to her room. 

“Holy shit steve, you just fucked your sister….. Ha!” he got himself up, grabbed him and his sister's clothes, put them in the laundry basket and walked upstairs quietly into his room where his mother was fast asleep. She was stunning in the moonlight like a goddess of her time. If it wasn’t for the fact he was spent he would of woke her up just to fuck. He slid gently into bed and pulled her gently towards him, suckling in a nipple where in the comforts of his mothers boobs he dozed off to sleep, leaving a nipple in his mouth.


	17. Book 17 - Anal and French toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Diana meet up again.

Book 17  
Anal and French Toast

After a long night of suckling on francine's breasts the daybreak brought glimmers of light. The golden light softly caressed the land and ignited the birds into a chorus of melodies. Their songs awoke the slumbering francine who noticed her son at her breast fast asleep. His chest rose up and down with his breath. She looked at him with awe in her eyes like he was a newborn babe, he looked so at peace. She caressed his cheek and she gently put her nipple in his mouth. In his sleep he still recognised her nipple and started drinking her milk.

“Good baby. That’s right, get nice and full on mommy's milk.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his head and breathed in his brown locks of hair. 

Steve slowly blinked away the sleepless from his eyes, finding himself being cuddled by his mom suckling on her breast. 

“Morning….” He grumbled as he switched breasts.

“Morning baby… someone is hungry this morning.” She cooed at him, caressing his cheek. 

“It’s too… bright out….” He yawned and began to play with her breasts.

“Oh I’m sorry baby… let me fix that.” She dragged the covers over her and Steve shading them from the morning sun. Letting Steve drink and play with her breasts like a newborn baby in the comfort of his mothers arms, who giggled as he entained himself with her breasts.

“Nothing like a bit of booby play.” He spoke, releasing her breast and resting his head on her boobs. His stomach was to the brim with milk.

“Come here.” He laid on top of her kissing her deeply, and she fought back with her tongue, moving her hands around his neck deeping their kiss.

“Let’s have some fun.” She pushed him off and got on all fours arching her back she presented her ass to him. Steve eased his dick inside of her. Steve got in a nice rhythm thrusting into her. 

Afew minutes later, he took his right hand off her hip and wet his thumb in his mouth. He then slowly wiggled it into Francine’s ass.

“Oh… You naughty boy… I love it…..” Francine suppressed a scream of ecstasy as she feared Hayley walking in on them. But luckily unknown to her, Hayley was in a deep sleep state of exhaustion from her fuck last night with steve.

She tightened her grip on the bed sheets. Steve slid the rest of the thumb into her and continued pumping her pussy with his dick.   
“Ooooohhhhhh … STEVVVEEEEEEE!!!.” Francine orgasmed with her son’s finger in her butt. Steve stopped thrust for a moment letting Francine come back down from her high. When she regained awareness, he really started humping her properly. This was a terrific position, with her ass pushing into his hips and belly with each crushing lunge. 

“Oh steve...steve…..steve.” Her son drove her to orgasm after orgasm as he smashed her from behind. He mated with such ferocity that on every backstroke she could feel her belly and hips lift entirely off the mattress. She worried for a brief moment about the structural integrity of his bed. But then all rational thought left her. She wasn’t sure how long Steve used her pussy like that, but it seemed like it went on forever. She was lost in a fog of rapturous wonder.  
“Oh ... Mom ... take it.” Steve emitted his balls deep into her conquered pussy. He saw black spots in his eyes and looked upwards as he came.  
He pulled out and rested on her back. When they regathered their breath francine spoke. “Now I want the real thing up my ass, it’s been awhile.”  
“Aye it has been too long.” Steve pushed himself off his mother and walked to the bedside table, got the oil and poured a liberal amount of oil directly onto Francine’s ass. He gathered the excess oil running off her ass to lube his cock and then pushed two fingers into his mother. Steve removed his fingers and slid his cock deep into Francine’s stretched hole. Her moans were muffled as she buried her head on the pillows of the bed. His ecstatic thrusts soon got into rhythm and he began redding his mother’s voluptuous ass with slaps to her white flesh.

“Ohhh so good!” Francine bit her lip in pleasure as her butthole stretched to accommodate steve. Soon she grimaced as a powerful orgasm swept through her. They humped like that for a good while, Steve rammed into her with loong powerful strokes. 

“Mom… I’m going to cum….”

“Yes… Yes, give it to me.”

Francine shuddered through a third orgams as steve unloaded load after load into her ass. When he finished, Steve pulled out of her with a plop. He watched the cum run from her asshole. “It’s beautiful, Mom.”  
“I forgot how good it feels.” Francine stayed bent over for him, since he seemed to like what he was seeing. “A little bit of pain… for a whole lotta pleasure.”  
“It’s perfect.” He gave her butt a light slap to let her know he was done.   
“Thanks, sweetie.” Francine got off the bed, and followed Steve into the shower and they cleaned each other off. Then they both got dressed into their training clothes and headed down into the gym to start their workout.  
Francine wore grey leggings that hugged her curvy ass and large muscular legs with a white sports bra. Steve had on grey sweatpants and a dark grey hoodie. They started their pull session off with some light stretches and Steve rolled out on the foam roller to loosen some tension in legs and back. Starting the workout with compounds he helped his mother with racking the bar with 20kg plates they worked up to there working sets, francine got 150kg 5x5 and steve exploded into a 180kg working set for 5x5.

Taking off the weight they fitted the bar onto the rack and worked a 4x10 for barbell rows. 60kg for francine and 90kg for steve. Wiping his sweat off with a towel he threw off his hoodie and t-shirt leaving him shirtless. They did pull ups for a 10x10 and then gave their arms a pump with barbell and dumbbell curls both for 3x10. Looking at himself in the mirror at the end of the weighting set he admired the progress so far in his dedicated training. Veins were pulsing on his swollen arms and he felt worked; however, he geared up for sparring with his mom a hard ten 3 minute rounds off many Thai. He and Francine got really into it and by end, the two of them were red and battered from their volleys of punches, kicks , knees and elbow strikes.  
All though he wanted nothing more than a long deserved nap he and Francine ended the workout with 10 minutes abs and 5 stretching.

“Great session today Champ.” She said while sitting back up her heels on the yoga mat.

“Yeah it was, I am getting more comfortable sparring with you.” He said while chugging down a bottle of water, quenching his thrusts. Steve stared at the sweat running down the peak of francine's breasts.  
“Take off the rest of your gear, and get yourself more hydrated. We are going for a run.” Steve sighed, making Francine laugh, and he removed the hand wraps groin guard. He put back on his sweaty t-shirt and put on his runners, lacing them up and he and Francine went on a 10mile run across their neighbourhood and looped around langly back home. 

“Fuck that was hard.” Steve rushed up to the shower stripping his clothes off on the way upstairs and hopped in as he drenched head to toe in sweat, francine stripped her clothes off and gather steves dumping them into the hamper, she joined her son in warm shower, washing his body and hair, she scrubbed him down with a soap soaked sponge, paying her usual special attention to his groin. After washing herself she turned off the water, and dried herself and then dried Steve off wrapped him up in a towel and blow dried his and her hair. 

Steve got changed into some chlothles and Francine woke Hayley from her slumber so they could start breakfast. Hayley was still raw between her legs from last night so she took it slow getting out of bed and into the shower to wash herself of Steve and stripped the bed as his cum leaked out of her onto the sheets while she slept. Putting on a scruffy baby blue pajama bottom and an old grey shirt she trekked downstairs to the smell of french toast wafting from the kitchen. She sat and broke fast with her mother and brother enjoying the sweet maple syrup soaked french toast with coffee, freshly squeezed orange juice, a bowl of cho; up fruit. The interrupted flow of food entering their hungry mouths was staggering, yet they all finished their meal with full bellies and happy hearts. 

“That was delicious mom.” 

“Thanks hayley.” She started to gather up the plates and glasses loading them into the dishwasher. Hayley took a good look up and down her mothers backside, she never noticed until now how big and firm her mothers ass was, it was so curvy. She stopped the train of thought before it reached another incestual conclusion which led her eye line towards Steve as she replayed last night in her head. She began to get wet between her legs at the thought. She bit her lip just looking at his muscular body, he looked so in shape so did her mom as she looked at her. They both look amazingly fit and toned, like two athletes in training. She got increasingly turned on just by being in the presence of them so she excused herself up to her room, where she rubbed her clit while imagining getting fucked again by steve. 

“So what are you up today hon?” Francine leaned on the chair across the table from steve, her top cleavage was on full display for steve. 

“I’ll probably go over to Diana and meet up, her parents are out of town so she has a free house today and it’s been awhile since me and her did you know…” Steve left the rest unsaid, as his mom knew exactly what he was referring too. 

“Remember young man, wear protection, speaking of which i need to get some pills today for that reason.” She wrote that down on her ‘to-do list’.

“I will mom.” 

“Do you want me to drive you out there?” 

“Nah, I could use a good walk around the neighbourhood, refresh the mind you know.”

“Well bye sweetie, have fun.” He walked out the door and had a relaxing walk to his girlfriends house. He sent her a text saying he’ll be over at hers in a half hour. He turned off his phone and enjoyed the beautiful stoll through his neighbourhood. He got in real tune with the small birds singing while the sun reached its peak point in the afternoon sky. It was truly a glorious day, with the sun bright and the sky blue.   
Eventually he arrived to diana’s house, knocked on her door, he was greeted by a glamorous white smile, he walked in and she closed the door behind him, she looked at him like a lioness stalking her prey.  
She took his hand in hers. “Let's spend some time in my room.” When they got into her room he was pushed on the bed and he let her remove his shirt. She gave small kisses on his chest that got more progressly southward until he felt her tugging off his pants and underwear. “That feels ... really good.” She swallowed his dickhead and quickly worked him deeper and deeper down her throat. 

“You’re eager today.” He smiled down at her. She popped off briefly, “I waited all week for this dick, I'm too impatient for foreplay.” Steve smiled at her words and let himself relax as Diana got into a good rhythm of sucking him down. Diana gagged a little and reached for his balls, feeling the weight of the large balls.

A little while later, Steve stripped his girlfriend and she laid down on the bed and spread her silky smooth legs for him presenting her spectatoral pussy that was glisting in his eyes. He entered her slowly but he caught her off guard by cupping her ass cheeks and lifting her upright. 

Diana looked on in shock as he pulled her upright, and then carried her off the bed, still sheathed on his dick. She circled her arms behind his neck and her legs around his lower back as he stood next to her bed, holding her up in the air.   
Steve bounced her on his dick in the air and watched her eyes roll back in her head. She shook vigorously after a few minutes and had her first of many orgamsn of the day. 

A couple hours later, Diana rode Steve backwards with her knees up and her feet planted on the bed. Each stroke was so ridiculously long. When she looked down between her sweaty boobs, she could see her belly bulging every time she hit bottom. She was in heaven. He slapped her ass getting a moan out of her.   
“OOOOHHHHH!!!!!” She came on his dick again, causing Steve to be sent over the edge, he unloaded his balls into her for the fourth time today, his conversation with his mother came to mind when his mind became clear of lust. 

“Hey babe, you’re on the pill right.”

“Of course.” She removed herself from his cock and laid down in front of the monster, and cleaned it’s inflamed head, cleaning his cock, while cum gushed out of her onto the bed. She then planted kisses around his sweaty thigh. 

“There is.. Nothing quite like… your cock” She kissed up along his body until she laid on top of him and kissed his lips, he deepened the kiss and they made out for a while. 

“Can you stay overnight?” She was breath away from his face, she rubbed theirs noses together snuggling into steve. 

“Of course, i just need to text my mom. Can you pass me my phone.” He told his mom that he is staying the night and that he’ll be home in the morning. She responded back, ‘Ashame my boobs are feeling extra full tonight. Be Well XOXOXOXO’   
‘That bitch’ steve laughed to myself and his stomach rumbled reminding him of his hunger. He needed to replenish his hunger in order to continue fucking.

“Hey babe, what are we doing for food.” Steve was chilled out on her bed with an arm behind his head and the other around her, as she snuggled up on his chest.  
“Well my dad left me money for pizza, so why don’t I order some and me and you go take a shower.” 

“I like your thinking.” He kissed her and let her order from the pizzeria, she ordered two medium pizzas and the two of them got in the shower together cleaning one another while kissing intently. Once they got out of the shower, Steve felt unusual; he dried himself, it was the first in weeks he managed to do so himself. 

By the time they were dried and refreshed the pizzas arrived and they ate in Diana's living room where they watched Netflix and enjoyed their meal.

After filling up their hungry bellies, the couple retired to the bedroom where they made love for the remaining hours of the night, falling asleep while cuddled up together.


	18. Book 18 - Shower After  a Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve enjoys two morning showers.

Book 18  
Shower After a Workout  
As the sun burst through the horizon, bringing the new day, Steve was snuggled in with Diana, he slept well and enjoyed the comfort of Diana’s bed. He checked his phone, reading the time of 6 A.M, although he was warm and comfortable, he needed to head home to start his day off. He untangled himself from her, rolled out of bed and got his clothes and shoes on. He walked back home in the eerie quiet morning. Getting back home, he unlocked the door with the hidden key.

Tip-toeing up the stairs he entered the master bedroom , stripped naked and snuggled in with Francine. Getting himself into a comfortable position he suckled on her large succulent breasts drinking down her milk, filling his eager belly.

A half hour later Francine awoke from her slumber to find her youngest at her breast. “Oh I was wondering if you would return before noon.”

“And miss my favourite meal of the day. Not hardly.” He removed himself from her breasts and kissed her tenderly, she deepened the kiss.

“So did you have fun last night.”

“Lots, me and Diana really enjoyed our time together, how about you?”

“Oh Linda came over and we drank some wine and had some fun.” She blushed like a school girl.

“Linda is really letting loose around you.”

“That’s thanks to him.” She squeezed his cock gently indicating who ‘he’ was. “I tell you Steve, that cock of yours is a very powerful thing, you make me and the other girls mad with lust.”

“Well, why don’t I take care of that problem right now.” He slid in between her legs and sheathed his cock into her pussy.

“Fuck you’re tight….. and so wet.”

“Only for you. This pussy is only for you and no one else, do you understand? She put her hands on his shoulders stopping his thrusts.”

He nodded. “Good so fuck this pussy right then.” He thrusted into her hard and fast keeping a high pace rhythm of thrusting. He plowed her over and over again making the bed rock like a fishing boat out in choppy waters. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and her hands around his neck. Steve buried his head between her neck and left shoulder while he fucked her through her first orgasm. 

“Oh stevvvvvvveeeeeee!” She bit her lip in pleasure. Steve did not stop at all, relentlessly pounding on her pussy. 

“Come on baby….Give it to me.” She gasped through her staggered breaths. Steve gave it one final thrust as deep as he could and emitted himself in her. Feeling her son's cum splash inside her caused Francine to have another orgasm. After regaining his breath, he chuckled to himself, catching Francine's curiosity.

“What?” she eyeballed him.

“It just has no comparison.” Steve rose up and sat back on his legs pulling out, and admiring his work as his cum pooled out her like a volcano slowly erupting.

“What does?”

“Your pussy… nothing else in this world makes me feel like home than when I'm inside you. We were made for one another!”

“Mhhh steve, you make me blush when you say things like that…” She bit her lip and eyed him lustfully.

“Well it’s true.”

“Alright, you deserve a treat for your sweet words.” She rolled over, got on all fours, and stuck her ass out for him.

“Really, YESSSS!!!!!!” His face lit up like a child on christmas. He figured he was lubed up enough from her pussy to fuck her. 

And so for the rest of the hour steve fucked francine up the ass, he came deep in her and reddened her ass with smacks. He spread her cheeks apart and let himself go limp. Francine fell forward onto the pillows, lying on her belly. Steve got off the bed and walked up to the window and drew up the curtains. He admired the beautiful morning sky, the sun set ablaze the morning dew, as a kid on his bicycle delivered newspapers. Francine soon got up and hugged him from behind.

“Beautiful isn’t it.” Steve asked.

“Mmmh… come we should take a shower.” She took his hand and lead to the ensuite bathroom and he let her take over, as the warm water kissed his body, francine washed him and he her. When they were done he was refreshed and ready for the day. Francine layed out a dark grey t-shirt and navy shorts with his runners. He changed into them, headed down stairs to the kitchen, mixed some creatine with freshly squeezed OJ, and went down to the basement gym, where met up with after getting dressed herself.

They warmed up, stretched and began their Leg day session, squatting 140kg for steve and francine both, for a 3x4, then finished off compounds with goodmorning, Barbell lunges, Hip thrusts at 120kg and RDL. They moved on to muay thai, with an hour of bag work and then pads for a half hour. Steve was a sweaty, exhausted mess, at the end of the session.

“Ooooh… someone needs another shower…. I’ll start breakfast while you wash.”

“Yeah I reek.” Francine and Steve both went up to the kitchen where Steve walked upstairs towards the shower. He heard the sound of the shower being used. He smiled and his cock started stiffened in his shorts. He stripped quickly, chucking his sweaty clothes in the hamper. He opened the door and locked it. Hayley looked every bit of a goddess in the steamy shower. Steve entered the shower and startled Hayley.

“Steve what are you… MMFFFF!” He kissed her and broke off, when she reached down and stroked his cock.

“Alright, let’s make this quick so mom, doesn’t notice anything.” Hayley said, and turned around, placed both hands on the tiled wall and presented her ass to Steve, who slid his dick in her, and started fucking her relentlessly, getting her to orgasm as he came deep inside of her.

Washing themselves quickly, they dried themselves. “Remember to wait a few minutes before leaving.” She kissed him and left the bathroom. He did as he was told and got changed into a fresh white t-shirt and blue shorts. He headed down stairs to have breakfast with Francine. 

“Smells delicious mom.” 

“Thank you sweetheart, I made eggs and bacon.” 

They were soon joined by Hayley, who wore her usual black tank top, blue jeans and hippie headband. They ate Francine's full breakfast, fuelling themselves for the afternoon.

“Right Steve, one hour’s time we’ll go for our run.” She kissed him on the cheek and started to clean up. 

“You guys are spending a lot of time together.” Hayley passed a comment and spiped her coffee. 

“And…” Francine eyed hayley.

“Just a bit strange is all, constantly working out, running together, hanging out a lot, it’s like you guys are a couple or something.” Steve’s face turned pale. 

“There is nothing strange about it hayley. Me and Steve are just getting activative, maybe you should join us some time.” Francine changed the subject swiftly to avoid slipping up.

“I might…” Hayley knew something was up between them, she might have to force it out of Steve later. It would be easy for her to get answers out of him with his cock in her mouth. She smiled at the thought, as her pussy got wet.


End file.
